


Unexpected Encounter

by Jay2Noir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Accidental Use of the Force, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Crash Landing, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Force-Sensitive Reader, Gen, Internal Conflict, Interrogation, Isolation, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mentioned Qui-Gon Jinn, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Punishment, Redeemed Ben Solo, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Tag As I Go, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: Kidnapped from the most Magical place on Earth, you find out that Star Wars is far more than just a form of entertainment for those living on Earth.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illyrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrika/gifts).



> Requested by the lovely Illyrika. Happy belated birthday!

July 17th, 2017. It was a day unlike any other for you, and your small group of friends who had pooled up enough money to take yourselves to Disney World Florida for the weekend. You had paid for a hotel on the property for that Sunday and Monday, and had two days to do whichever parks you wanted to. Of course, Magic Kingdom was on your to do list on Sunday, and you and your group of three other friends were torn for what to do on Monday. 

“Animal Kingdom, obviously,” Audrey says with the type of confidence you wish you had. She had always been the loudest, most outgoing girl you had ever known, and somehow she became your best friend in the third grade. She was the one to talk to you, because for as long as you could remember you had always been quiet and reserved. Your teachers and other classmates often commented on how much of a strange pair the two of you were, but you seemed to balance each other out at the end of the day. You wouldn’t have given her up for the world, even though it was clear she had decided that the group would go to Animal Kingdom when you had your heart set on Hollywood Studios.

“Hey, I think that’s a good idea,” Kass said with a smile. Kassandra was a lot quieter, much more level headed and down to Earth. She seemed to be the one to always mediate between you and Audrey, but today it would seem that she was on Audrey's side. “They have the new Pandora land or whatever, and I think it looks beautiful. What do you think?” Kass asked, turning toward you. Both girls smiled so brightly at you, waiting for your input which didn't even seem to matter at this point. You smiled back at them, knowing it was now two against one. You, being the biggest Star Wars fan you could possibly be, wanted so badly to see if you could get a preview of the upcoming Star Wars land. You had been following the progress of the newest edition to the park, knew just about anything and everything about what was happening and what was to come, and even if you could just get a glimpse of what was over the wall in Toy Story Land, you could say your likely once in a lifetime trip to Disney World would be complete.

“Um,” You stammered, looking as the bus for Hollywood studios pulled up to the bus stop outside of the hotel. “Animal Kingdom is fine.” You said with a smile. You loved your friends, and you didn’t think dragging them through the park you wanted to go to when they didn’t want to be there wouldn’t be fun for anyone. Animal Kingdom it was, and you would just have to enjoy yourself.

It was a hot, hot day in Florida, but the relaxed vibe the great green Tree of Life gave off as you walked down the hill eased your mind. You wouldn’t be seeing Star Wars today, but that was okay. You had your dearest friends, and the three of you were having such a fun time on your magical two day vacation. You were elated to be spending time with that, and that’s all that mattered.

Seeing the animals was a lot of fun, riding the rides, seeing the shows, and meeting the safari style characters was a lot of fun, and spending time with your friends was a blast just as it was yesterday. You really couldn’t be angry at them when you all sat around the table eating lunch, clutching your Simba stuffed animals that you got after you got off of the Safari. After all, they put money into this vacation too, and they deserved to have fun. 

“You know, I wanted to see Star Wars so bad, but today was at least entertaining.” You said with a smile, cutting your eyes playfully at your friends.

“Stop,” Audrey said, wiping her mouth clean of her overpriced pizza. “All you do is look at Star Wars day and night. You could at least give it a rest during your vacation.” She said, to which all three of you laughed out loud. It was true. You loved those movies so much that you often did find yourself binging all nine movies at least once a month.

“It isn’t my fault they cast the most beautiful people to play in those movies.” You said with a smirk, to which Kass and Audrey roll their eyes at you.

“It’s you and that damn Kylo Ren, isn’t it?” Kass asked, and you nodded your head. “That’s the only reason why you wanted to go to Hollywood? To meet Kylo Ren, right?”

“Of course!” You exclaimed, taking a sip of your drink and they both shook their head at you. You had always been one to gush over your fictional love interests to your friends to the point where they would get sick of it, but you didn’t care. The three of you were the best of friends, and you knew that they had come to expect it of you by now. 

“Leave it to you to pay all this money to go to Disney World just to meet your idol.” Audrey said, to which Kass silently agreed with a nod of her head.

“Hey, we didn’t even make it to Hollywood like I wanted.” You reminded them, still feeling kind of salty about your predicament. 

“Next time, I promise. We’ll do Hollywood and EPCOT, no arguments about it!” Kass said trying to be upbeat and appease everyone, but you really didn’t know if there would be a next time. When it came down to it, you were determined to enjoy your time at Animal Kingdom, with or without Kylo Ren, and that was okay. The three of you continued to eat your lunches, trying to decide on what you’d want to do next and with that came another disagreement that you were destined to lose.

“But why won’t you get on the Dinosaur ride with us?” Kass asked you, but you sat there twiddling your thumbs in your lap just staring at her. You had seen videos of that ride on youtube, and saw how jerky, dark, and loud it was. You were afraid of it, worried that it was going to make you sick.

“I just ate, and I don’t want to be blacklisted from the parks for vomiting all over the guests and their ride.” You said, swishing the ice around in your drink. Audrey laughed out loud at you, but Kass only looked away frustrated. 

“Well, will you be offended if Kassie and I get on it while you just hung out?” Audrey asked, gathering up her trash from lunch. You blinked at her, realizing that this would be the first thing the three of you hadn’t done together during your entire trip. It sort of made you sad, but again, they had paid to come here too and deserved to do what they wanted to. Truth be told, you were so excited about being at the Magic Kingdom yesterday that they sort of followed your lead. You thought that it would be selfish of you to say no, so you decided to swallow your pride and nod your head.

“No problem,” You said, consulting your map to see where the dinosaur ride was. “I think I’ll just hang out there in the shade and wait for you guys.”

“Great!” Kass exclaimed, stacking her trash on top of her tray too. “Then, we can go watch the Nemo show just like you wanted.” She assured you, and it certainly sounded like a plan. This vacation wasn’t just about you, or just about Kass or Audrey. This was about all three of you. All of you had to enjoy yourselves, and if you had to sit out of one ride then that was fine. The memories you’d be taking home after your trip mattered more to you than being alone for a few minutes while they got on the ride they wanted to get on. 

The three of you got to chattering again on what you wanted to do with the rest of your day in the parks as you walked toward the ride. It was on the other side of the park and when the three of you approached it you could see Audrey getting much giddier than she had been. It made you happy to see her so happy, and you had to wonder if getting on with them would be worth the fear it would cause you. The big meteor that was mounted on the outside of the ride reminded you of the sharp twists and turns you had seen on the videos. You really didn’t think you could take it, so instead you wished your friends luck and began moving to the right of the attraction, where there was a bench in the shade that you could cool down in. 

You sat down as they happily pranced off to wait in line, and you simply sat and went through your social media on your phone. People were loving your group photos that you had posted, your photos with the infamous Mickey Mouse, your sweet treats and your candid ride photos. Your parents were happy to see you having fun, and your friends were begging you to take them with them the next time you went. It was such a great feeling, and you didn’t feel so alone just surfing through your phone. That was something that always bothered you. Being alone. After fifteen minutes or so you looked up and saw that Audrey and Kass were no longer standing outside of the building, and the line had shortened just a bit. You didn’t think it would be much longer, and you could sit in the cool theater and watch the show with your buddies on each side of you. 

You crossed and uncrossed your legs, looked on at the excited people coming from the gift shop as they planned what they would do next. It was fun to simply people watch, especially at the most Magical place on Earth. A man holding a crying and clearly terrified child had just come from the store, and you smiled at them, but before you could have any other thought there was a tap on your right shoulder.

You turned around and was met with a man, and you thought there was no way he was from Florida simply by the way he was dressed. He wore all black, from his small hat upon his head to his large boots that were covered in what looked to be mud. You stared at his face and saw that the man was absolutely sweltering in the heat, with beads of sweat falling down every inch of his forehead. This was not the kind of thing you wanted to wear in July in Florida of all places, and he stuck out like a sore thumb amongst everyone else in the parks.

“I can’t help but to notice that you’re a fan of  _ Star Wars.” _ He says in a thick European accent. There was no hi, no how are you, no introduction at all. He simply just pointed out to you that he assumed you were a fan of Star Wars due to your Obi Wan Kenobi shirt, and that was particularly strange to you. 

“Oh, yeah.” You said, stretching out your shirt to show him, to which he forced a smile onto his face. You smiled at him, staring at him as he simply stared back at you. 

“I see,” He sneered, sighing heavily. “I’m hoping you assumed by my uniform that I’m from  _ Star Wars Land,  _ in  _ Hollywood Studios. _ ” He said, this time not bothering to smile at you. You thought it was strange that he was stressing Star Wars Land and Hollywood Studios, as if he were trying too hard to make you believe that that’s where he worked. It was strange, and you found yourself scooting away from him. 

“Yeah, you look like you work for the First Order.” You giggled at him, to which he once again forced an exaggerated laugh from his throat. 

“Well, we’ve been watching you today, and we know that you’re a major, er, Star Wars fan. Disney has authorized each,  _ Cast Member,  _ one park guest to have a special viewing of the land, and I think I’d like to take you, what with your Obi Wan shirt and all.” He said, and it felt as if your heart came to a standstill in your chest. You looked him up and down again, stopping at his right breast where a Disney name tag read “Mark.” He certainly looked the part. His uniform looked too real to be true, and you thought the only place he could have gotten it was Disney themselves. They designed the outfits in the movies and they designed the uniforms for their staff. Sure, he spoke a little bit funny, but you managed to convince yourself that he was just staying in character. The man was acting as if he were a real First Order employee coming to smuggle you into his base, and by god, you loved it. It was one of your favorite things about Disney, how immersive their lands were. 

“Do you think my friends can come too?” You asked, looking back at the building they had gone into. “They’re just on that ride, they should be done--”

“Unfortunately, it’s one park guest per cast member.” He said with an apologetic smile. You took another look back at the ride, wondering if this would be a good idea or not. The ride said there was a thirty minute wait, and all three of you did come to the conclusion that going to spend time by yourself was absolutely fine. They’d get off the ride and find something else to do, and later on you’d meet up with them again to enjoy the park as a trio. They knew how big of a Star Wars fan you were, and you came to the conclusion that this is what they’d want you to do. You stood from the bench, smiled as confidently as you could at him while pulling out your phone.

“You know what, I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” You said, to which he nodded his head.

“Excellent,” He smiled, motioning at you to follow him before turning around. “You’re going to love it, Star Wars fan. I even have a pass to get you on Rise of the Resistance.” He said just as you were texting your friends about what was going on. You stopped cold in your tracks.

“Rise of the Resistance?” You asked him, thinking you hadn’t heard him correctly. “You mean,  _ the  _ Rise of the Resistance ride that’s not even been teased yet?” You continued. You had only read about the concept of the ride, how it was the most innovative ride Disney had ever come up with, how lifelike the animatronics were, and how immersive it was. You knew it was going to be at the top of your bucket list once the ride did open, but never in your life did you think you’d be able to ride it before more than just concept art was released.

“Yes, my dear. That  _ ride  _ has a seat reserved with your name on it.” He assured you, and you felt like a child on Christmas morning. You finished up your text to Kass and Audrey before running up beside him, hurrying to keep up with him as he led you toward the back of the park. This would no doubt be the most exciting part of your vacation, and you couldn’t wait to be among the first people to see Star Wars land as it was being built.


	2. Chapter 2

You follow the man closely as he leads you through the crowds, across the park, over the bridges and up to one of the bamboo gates. The entire time you followed him, you couldn’t help but to think that he stuck out like a sore thumb. Not only was he sweating up a storm in the pitch black, heavy First Order uniform, but he was the only cast member not dressed for their park. People gave him odd looks as they walked by, but you tried to remain positive. None of these people would be seeing Star Wars land behind the scenes like you. None of them would be getting to ride Rise of the Resistance like you. The more you thought about it, the giddier you became. It was like your number one vacation dream had come true. Who cares what anyone else thought?

The man, Mark, had pushed his fingers past the gate and pulled it open, turning and looking over his shoulder at you and placed his finger over his lips to shush you. You beamed at him, realizing that this truly was your little secret. You hadn’t even thought about it before the gates closed behind you, but you’d also be seeing a part of Disney World that was reserved only for cast members. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but it wasn’t this.

The avenue was completely empty, and all of the doors that led into the buildings were shut. There were no other cast members, no characters walking around headless like you had been told. No merch carts, no snacks, no nothing. It was just you and him. That was it. 

“Come, girl,” He hummed, taking you a little too forcefully by your elbow when you had stopped to admire your disappointing surroundings. “We’re running low on time.” He warned with a rapid sense of urgency in his voice. You forced your feet to move in succession with his, and once he had deemed you were walking at a desirable speed he let you go. 

“It’s cool to know that they’ve already hired actors for Star Wars land.” You say, smiling at the back of his head. You were just trying to keep up a conversation, hating the deafening quiet and the sounds of your footsteps echoing off of the walls. You looked at him, and you were unsettled to see what looked like him sneering at you from over his shoulder.

“ _ Actors, _ ” He said with a sigh just as he approached what looked to be the gate that led to the outside of the parks. “Yes. We are all just actors.” You didn’t even say anything in reply. You were starting to get a bad vibe from this guy, a particular feeling that he was up to no good. It was an entirely new feeling, something you felt shake you to your core, felt tingle in your skin and radiate from your bones. It was like an instinct, something primal you just couldn’t explain, and you found that once you made it to the gate that separated the employee section from the parking lot, that your intuition was correct. 

The lock on the gate and gate handles looked like they had literally been blown away, and not by any normal weapon you had seen. Instead of being full of bullet holes and doused with gunpowder, the lock and handles were glowing at their severed ends, and the closest thing you could compare the scene to would be like an explosive was set to them. It was unusual, especially when he once again took you by the arm and pulled you through the opening without giving you any more time to look at it. 

“Is this what you call, acting?” He said out loud, drawing your attention forward as he held his arm out to you. You lifted your head to where he was pointing and were amazed to see perhaps the last thing you ever expected to see in Animal Kingdom of all places.

It was a TIE fighter. Literally. Sitting in front of you was a full sized, realistic looking TIE fighter. Your eyes grew wide as they passed over every little detail, from the pattern on their hexagonal wings to the details on the body, you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. You stepped up closer to it, looking up at the red paint that even looked as if it were chipping from past battles. It looked so  _ real _ ; exactly like what you would expect them to look like from the movies. You grew dizzy as the hatch fell open, exposing you to the inside and once again felt a sense of uneasiness spread over you. It was much stronger this time, as if something or someone inside of you was telling you not to go.

But how could you not?

The Disney magic was enticing and enthralling, figuratively taking you by the throat and pulling you further and further down this rabbit hole that you couldn’t escape from.  _ Star Wars Land.  _ You had no idea it was going to be this realistic, and, like an addict, you craved more. 

“Climb in. Parks not too far away from here.” He said, and he didn’t have to say anything more. Throwing this brand new, odd feeling completely out the window you ran up the ramp and took a seat in the cramped passenger seat that was behind the flyers. 

“How do I buckle in?” You asked, thinking this thing had to be street legal with seat belts and everything. You refused to believe that it was an actual air craft, and that it had to use tires or wheels or something to move it around. 

“Over your head, pull down on the harness,” He answered you as the ramp closed below you. “And quickly, we haven’t got all day.” He said as he began pressing buttons. You had reached up and begun pulling down the harness but were simply awestruck by the control panel of the vehicle. The way his gloved hands danced over the buttons and the way they reacted by lighting up or beeping at him was mesmerizing, so much so that you had forgotten you were supposed to be strapping yourself in until he spoke up again. “Enabling cloaking.” He said, not exactly sounding like he was speaking to you.

“Cloaking?!” You exclaimed, looking out the window ahead of you as if you would simply see the ship around your disappear. You watched as the shadow of the ship simply disappeared from the pavement, leaving only a streak of hot, Florida sunshine running underneath the window. It was mind blowing, and you couldn’t even begin to wonder how something like this worked. “How the hell does Disney do this stuff?” You asked him. You knew Disney would never give away their secrets, but holy cow. They must know something no one else in the world knows to be able to pull something like this off. The realism, the technology. It was as if you had been taken from Earth and placed right into a small piece of the Star Wars universe.

“A lot of help from us  _ actors,  _ trust me,” The man mumbled, and before you could respond the ship began to rumble to life beneath you. “Hang on, I guarantee you that your first TIE Fighter ride won’t be pleasant.” He said, and before you knew it you could feel it beginning to lift off of the ground and propel forward, leaving your head thrown back against the headrest at an alarming speed.

Being on this ride, in this highly disguised car, or whatever it was, was like being on the most extreme of rollercoasters. The adrenaline, the speed, the ups and downs. It was simply unlike anything you had ever experienced. When you could keep your eyes open you looked down at the cars driving on the roads below you, being reduced to nothing but colorful flashes among the grey pavement. It felt as if your heart had lept into your throat as your stomach was tumbling around inside of you, and you couldn’t find it within yourself to ask if this was real or not. It felt real. It looked real. So it had to be real, right? A real act, a real hoax, or a real show, sure. You knew Star Wars was not real, but you knew deep down inside that this would be the closest you’d get to experiencing Star Wars in real life. 

While you were enjoying the ride, you were disappointed to find it come to an end only a few minutes after it started. Everything slowed down as the TIE pointed downward, showing you a bird’s eye view of Hollywood Studios before plummeting down toward a sandy looking area of the park. This time, you were going slow enough that you found you were capable of screaming. Your stomach turned into a pit as you got closer and closer to the ground, and it really looked as if the man was going to crash you into the ground. You held your hands out in front of you, grasping onto the back of his seat as you braced for impact. You truly thought your life was going to come to an end right then and there, but right when you thought you were going to see the gates of heaven, everything came to a screeching halt. Your hair went from dangling in front of your face to around your shoulders, and suddenly you were upright once again. 

With your hands curled around the head rest you allow your eyes to open, and once again you were completely bewildered. It was as if the entire world around you came to a complete halt, leaving you with no breath and a massive amount of anxiety running through your body. You had to blink several times to know that you were awake, alert, and alive, and when you finally came to the conclusion that you were fine, you let go of the seat in front of you and tried to allow yourself to calm.

“We’re here.” The man in front of you said, sounding rather annoyed. The hatch popped open and he began unbuckling himself, and you realized you needed to be doing the same. You undid the latch and lifted the harness, pushing it up above you and standing from your seat. In trying to brush the fact that you thought you were going to die off of your shoulders, you reminded yourself that you’d be receiving a backstage look at Star Wars land right this very moment! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and you had to stop being so worried. As calmly as you could you stepped out of the TIE Fighter, and as soon as your feet hit the ground you were in awe.

With construction still happening, you could see the scaffolding, the construction vehicles and other things were still visible, but everything else was drop dead gorgeous. You felt like a child in a candy store as you spun around and around, taking in the man made rock formations, the various Star Wars vehicles, and the other odds and ends that were Star Wars themed that existed all around you. However, nothing looked more realistic to you than the TIE Fighter you had “flown” here in. Disney had truly outdone themselves, but what was most appealing to you was the crowd of Storm Troopers that lined almost all of the open space in front of you. 

They all sat completely still, not breathing or moving an inch as you took a step toward them. You had heard rumors that there would be an army of Storm Troopers on the Rise of the Resistance ride, and you simply thought this was them. You weren’t too sure why they would decide to house them here out in the open and exposed to the elements like this, but who were you to question the geniuses that came up with all this stuff in the first place? You smiled as you got close to one of the first ones in line, getting into the face of the animatronic and observing it as closely as you could.

“Wow, it’s almost like they’re real.” You said, reaching up to poke the black portion of their helmet.

“I am real, idiot.” Said the animatronic, who then reached up and threw your arm away from them. You gasped, stumbled backward away from it only to step right into Mark. You turned only to find him glaring at you and giving you such a horrible vibe.

“It’s not, they aren’t real, are they?” You asked him, finding yourself panicking as you watched the trooper return to its original position. Mark took you by the shoulder and repositioned you so that you were once again facing the crowd of storm troopers, thrusting you forward past the first trooper you had tried to touch.

“Of course they aren’t,” He said, placing a hand not so gently on your back and forcing you to walk. “The ride’s right up there. Let’s go before they shut it down.” He said sternly, and once again you got a feeling deep in your bones that something wasn’t right. He marched you forward, to a large First Order ship that looked as if it had literally broken through the wall of the park. Had this been a part of the original design of the land? The refuse and damage looked so real, and even the ship looked so out of this world realistic as well. It all just left you feeling incredibly unsettled, especially when paired with the fact that this land was under construction yet there was no one around building it. There were no other cast members showing the land to anyone else, no other Disney employees working hard to contain the chaos that would have ensued in an event like this. It was just all so odd, but, as always, you managed to convince yourself that it was meant to be.

So you walked forward, toward the ramp of the large ship that would be your ticket into Rise of the Resistance for the first time ever. You took solace in the fact that everything before you was polished, beautiful, and so Star Wars esque that it had to be the ride. What else could it possibly be? If someone was trying to kidnap you, there would be no way they could pull something like this off. You just assured yourself that you were in safe hands, and that you were in for the time of your life. You’d get on this ride, and have a killer story to tell everyone that would listen back at home. So with Mark right behind you, you boarded the mock Star Wars ship and you followed the instructions given to you by Mark to sit down, strap yourself in, and simply enjoy the ride. You stared straight ahead at the screens that flashed before you, showing you coordinates of this and that, at the droids that sat beeping at the front of the ship, and you were so excited. It was literally like you were in Star Wars, and when you finally felt the ship taking off, advancing into the sky like the ride was supposed to feel like, you were beyond excited to be experiencing this.

So excited, in fact, that it took you a moment to realize that your nose had begun bleeding. Blood began seeping from both of your nostrils as your head began to sag over your shoulder, and that feeling once again that something was wrong felt stronger than ever. Just as your eyes began to close in what could only be described as a drug induced coma came over you, Mark stepped in front of you and laughed at your state.

“It happens when people like  _ her  _ leave their atmosphere,” He said, clearly not talking to you. “They usually describe it as an  _ awakening,  _ but I guess we’ll have to see when she wakes up.” He said, and you were only left even more confused. People like  _ you? _ What exactly that meant, you had no idea. 


	3. Chapter 3

Before your eyes opened, you could feel your head rolling about your shoulders. Your entire body was shaking and burning hot, and it was unlike any flu, cold, or other sickness you had ever encountered. It felt as if lava was sloshing around at your core, and by the time you could pry your eyes open you realized something was horribly wrong with you. The ride had made you sick; knocked you out and left you a shell of your former self. Had you been drugged? Had you been kidnapped, or were you still in Disney World? A quick look around your surroundings told you that you were, indeed, still on the ride they placed you on, but why were you feeling so awful? You were still slouched over the chair you were placed in, and you couldn't move a muscle without feeling pain. Maybe it would be best just to sit still and wait to reach out when you were feeling better. You still trusted Disney with your health

Time passed as you were falling in and out of consciousness, and at some point you opened your eyes and people were walking and talking all around you. You were able to move your hands, reach out to someone and grab the hem of their pants to get their attention only to have them jump away. You looked up at them, opening your mouth to beg for some kind of medical attention but all you got was a look of disgust from him.

“Zartyr, come collect your project before she spreads her diseases too far.” The man said, and once again you were left sitting completely confused. Another man walked up beside him, and this man you recognized as Mark, the cast member that had chosen you for the tour of Star Wars land.  _ Zatyr?  _ Again, you were left feeling lost and confused.

“Come on, missy,” He said, bending down and shoving his hands under your armpits. “The duds never react like this. Even the ones that aren’t as strong never get this sick. I know you’re not a fan of pulling from the bottom of the barrel, but this one shows a lot of promise.” He said as he picked you up and tried to balance you on your feet. Your head felt as if it were three times its normal size, and you could barely feel your appendages, let alone balance yourself to be able to walk. 

“Are, are we still--” You started to ask about where you were, only to be rudely cut off by the man who looked at you as if you were nothing more than dog shit on the bottom of his shoe.

“I don’t know why the Supreme Leader has an entire team dedicated to finding these people. Seems like such a waste to me.” He spoke just as you were forced to take a step forward. ‘Mark’ chuckled behind you as he pushed you along, and you felt so small. These people were clearly having an extensive conversation about you, and you were unable to put in any feedback whatsoever. You wanted to tell them something was wrong with you, you wanted to protest and say you needed a doctor. You wanted to tell them you wanted to go back to your friends, but all you could do was continue to walk as you were led somewhere you knew nothing about. It was far more dangerous of a situation than you originally thought, because now you were beginning to think that you were no longer on a Star Wars ride.

“Well, you know how it is. No one questions the Supreme Leader,” He said with a sigh, using more Star Wars jargon that left you unsettled. Was this some elaborate kidnapping scheme that required your trust up until the very last second? Why would someone do something like this? Perhaps you were being pranked. Maybe Audrey and Kass set this up for you to laugh at you later on, and none of this was real. You closed your eyes as you became incredibly nauseated, and stopped moving for just a moment as to not get sick all over the shiny, expensive looking floor of wherever you were. The sounds of what could only be described as massive, loud airplanes buzzed all around you, leaving you with a headache that nearly brought you to your knees. “Come, girl. We need to get you to the medbay, STAT.” He said, marching you a little bit faster. At the mention of a ‘medbay’ instead of a hospital you picked your head up, and what you were met with blew you away.

You had literally been placed into Star Wars. Of course, it wasn’t actually Star Wars because Star Wars was just a movie franchise, but it was the closest thing you probably would ever see. It was huge, with so much open room housing several other TIE Fighters and TIE Strikers that were stationed, with several others flying in and out. Not only this, but there were stormtroopers. Lots and lots of stormtroopers marching about, holding blasters and going about their business as if nothing were wrong. You had to still be on the ride. There was simply no other explanation, especially when you looked to your right and saw the opening of the hanger that gave you a front row seat to what space would no doubt look like from a hangar in the Star Wars universe.

You stopped cold in your tracks, not caring that you were still being poked and prodded along to keep walking. You were mesmerized, taken completely aback at the blackness that stared back at you, with only the twinkling of stars and planets, and ships flying in and out to differentiate the space. You had said this about everything you had encountered so far, but it looked so realistic; as if there was a hole in the place where you were that opened up to the galaxy. Your mouth hung agape and your entire body went cold, seemingly sobering you up to the sight. What was this? A projection? A massive screen showing a computer generated image? Your eyes stopped on an incoming TIE, one that flew in from the hangar entrance and parked itself only a few yards away from you. How was this at all possible?

“Get moving, missy.” Said the man behind you, and you had no choice but to comply. Perhaps this was still part of the experience. Perhaps these were still cast members trying to get you off to a “medbay” because you had gotten so sick. You swallowed as you turned back forward, marching as the man told you to do while you took everything in. Over and over you told yourself to stick with it, that this was an experience you’d never get to relive and you had to keep going. You had even managed to convince yourself that you were feeling much better, and that you’d be fine. So as confidently as you could you held your head high, taking in your surroundings and walking forward. You had faith that once this was over you’d have an awesome story to tell your friends as well as your family back home.

The man held onto your elbow as he guided you through a maze of hallways, through twists and turns that all nearly looked identical to you. Your equilibrium would be thrown off with each turn down a new hall, especially when it felt like you were seeing the same people walk past you. More people in stormtrooper outfits passed you, more people in officer outfits glared at you, but what really threw you through a loop was when an officer walked by you, but he wasn’t human. He was tall, had blue skin that looked to be slimy and moist, and long tentacles that came from his back and sides. He had four sunken in, deep black eyes, and a hole where his nose would have been. Instead of hair he had more appendages that came from his head, and it was the most horrifying thing you had ever seen. You tried not to stare as he spoke in a language you had never heard, but you found it impossible to look away. The costume was so lifelike and so real, it was horrifying! The creature looked at you, moving it’s four eyes in succession your way and you cast your eyes to the ground. That was freaky, and in the following minutes you tried to simply forget what you had seen.

It was only moments later that you were being led up to two automatic doors that read  _ Medbay  _ in large red letters, where you found the scene had changed dramatically. Instead of the walls and floors being black and shiny, everything was white and matte toned. You thought this was just the part Disney couldn’t go all out for, the part that had to be regulated normally. It brought a sense of comfort to finally see something familiar: people sitting in the waiting room in front of a receptionist behind a desk, nurses and doctors walking about in their lab coats and black scrubs. It seemed so  _ normal,  _ and you felt comfortable here of all places.

“We’ve got the Earthling.” Said Mark to the lady behind the counter. You turned your head from looking down the halls to them at the mention of you being an ‘Earthling.’ That was kind of rude, but at the same time you thought it was genius since people from the Star Wars universe likely wouldn’t know of Earth, and if they did that’s what they’d likely call you. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you tried to keep steady. The two people began talking about paperwork and everything, and the only thing you could focus on was the weight of his arm that was pulling you down. You once again became dizzy as you leaned toward him and just when you completely lost your balance you fell right into his arms.

You groaned as your body went stiff, and prickles radiated throughout every inch of your skin. Everything was quiet for a moment, but all of the sudden your ears began ringing as if an explosive had gone off right next to you. You could feel him adjusting you in his arms, could feel the dead weight of your body rolling around next to his until something swiped up the front of your face.

“ _...e’s coming...her back to a room before...gets here.”  _ You heard as you went in and out of consciousness. The voices were light, blended together as you felt yourself get lifted into someone’s arms. With your eyes closed you could feel your body bobbing up and down, and strangely enough you could also feel something quite strange. It felt as if you could physically feel someone marching toward you. Big heavy boots thudded into your direction, and in that same entity something was boiling under the surface. Was it anger? Anticipation? Anxiety? Compassion? You couldn’t tell. You could only hold your eyes shut as the sound of footsteps echoed in your mind and your body bounced and jiggled away. You had no control, and once again you found yourself doubting everything you were experiencing. There was no way you would be feeling like this if you weren’t drugged, and suddenly you felt like crying. But you couldn’t, because you had zero control of what was happening to you. 

It felt like it was ages before you were finally able to open your eyes, and when you did you were being set down onto a hospital bed with a team of people surrounding you. They were rushing around, pushing your hair from your face and seemed to be prepping you for an evaluation. One person ran a thermometer over your forehead, another placed what you thought was a pulse oximeter over one of your fingers. Although you were awake and alert now, you could still hear the footsteps thudding louder and louder in the back of your mind. You groaned as a lightning bolt of pain radiated throughout your head, just as the person taking your temperature placed the instrument back down on your temple. 

“S-stop, please,” You grunted. “I’m in so much pain.” You begged for them to stop touching you, but they just continued. Ever so slowly the thermometer was dragged across your skin again, and this time you couldn’t take it. The entity you felt within you became enraged, and in turn you threw your arm out beside you. You just wanted it all to stop, and in the end you got your wish.

Through the smallest slits in your eyes you watched as the thermometer was thrown from the nurse’s hand, against the wall and to the floor. The room went silent as you looked on, not fully understanding what had happened. You hadn’t meant to make her angry, but it would seem that your defiance had made her angry enough that she felt she needed to throw the thermometer away. You looked around, pressed your hands into your eyes before a single tear slipped down your cheek. Frustrated. You were entirely too frustrated.

“Please can you just take me back to Animal Kingdom?” You whined, all the while sobs were beginning to make their way up your throat. “I, I just want to see my friends again.” You begged, but the only response you got was everyone moving all at once yet again.

“She’s becoming aware,” One of the nurses warned. “Put the blockers on the door and get the sedatives. He can’t see her yet, we need to evaluate her.” Cabinets opened left and right, all around you the noises got louder and louder and you just couldn’t take it. You went back to begging to be freed again, to pleading with them as if your life depended on it. It was such a horrible feeling to have no control of what was happening to you, especially when you didn’t even know where you were, or who you were with. You did your best to wave your arms and kick your legs, all while you could feel whatever it was getting closer and closer to you. It was horrifying, and what was worse was you still didn’t understand what any of this was about.

So many people had to hold you down as one nurse rubbed a pad down the crook of your arm, and you looked over just in time to see not only her lining a small silver needle up with your elbow, but also a multitude of items flying around behind her. Cups, scalpels, medication, and other odds and ends were whizzing right by the back of her head, and truthfully that scared you more than being injected with a sedative. 

“What’s, what’s going…?” You asked, only to flinch when you heard a crash from right beside you. You yelped, looked around just as the needle pierced its way into your arm, but with everything going on you were bewildered to see that none of the nurses were reacting to the noise. Didn’t they just hear that crash? It was so loud it left your ears ringing just like earlier. Another headache bolted through your mind and you closed your eyes only to slip from consciousness yet again; wishing that you never, ever would have left the park with that man so long ago.

“... _ we need to...valuate her before you...see her...Leader Ren…”  _ Said a faint voice just as you were waking up. 

“That can wait. This is much more important.” You jumped as a much louder, clearer voice filtered through your mind right after the first. You forced your eyes open and saw one of the nurses standing in front of the door, and behind her stood a tall shadow-like figure, looming ten stories over her. 

“ _ She's...right now. I...wake her up.”  _ Whispered the woman to the figure in front of her. There was something so haunting about the way they spoke, the way the one voice was much louder than the first. You didn’t know if it was the unease or the medication that had been forced on you that was making you suspicious, but at that point it didn’t matter. You felt as if you were going to puke, especially when you noticed how much taller and scarier the figure looked next to the tiny nurse. You thought that person could knock her out with one hit, and that was the last thing you wanted to see. You shut your eyes, looked away as you tried not to let yourself cry. She was protecting you, but she wasn’t doing a good job.

“She’s awake right now. I can feel her. Move aside or I will move you myself.” The stronger voice said, and there was something so familiar about it. The tone. The robotic sound. The  _ closeness.  _ It was so strange, yet horrifying at the same.

“ _ Please Supreme....let her rest...now. We’ll...aler--”  _ The nurse begged with a shaky voice before suddenly being silenced. Without opening your eyes you could hear her wail, could hear her body fly from where it stood and hit the wall to your right. You gasped as you felt your arm beginning to tremble, as if you were the one who slapped her so hard she went airborne, threw your eyes open just in time to see that same figure stepping up toward you. You held your breath and tried to quiet your trembles, to not act as if you weren’t sedated enough to defend yourself. He stepped from the darkness up to your bed, up to the light that was shining down from above you, and when his features became fully illuminated you felt as if you were going to pass out.

The helmet. The cowl. The black vest, and the black belt. Everything that you could see was real. The person who stood before you was none other than Star Wars’ Kylo Ren, and when he made his appearance known you let go of your breath. These people were still putting on a show for you even though you were sick beyond your means, and by god, you loved it.

He stared at you, whoever was portraying him was staring at you from behind the silver grille of his mask, and he looked just as intimidating as you expected he’d be in real life. It only took a few seconds before a smile was breaking over your face, and you were relaxed once again. 

“K-Kylo Ren.” You said, lifting your free arm and pointing at him. “Did my friends have, have to pay extra for you to visit me in the hospital?” You asked him, but you got no response. In your hazy state you weren’t thinking straight, and you began reaching up to touch his helmet. You wanted to feel him, to thank him for dressing up like your Star Wars crush and coming to visit you, and the only way you could think to do that was to feel him. Your trembling fingers lifted to his helmet as he got closer to you, observing the happiness on your face before the dynamic changed so suddenly.

In the blink of an eye he grasped your hand, holding it so tight in his gloved one that your fingers grew tingly with blood loss. You stared into the silver grille of his helmet, growing uncertain once again as the pain radiated up your arm and into your chest, causing you to stop breathing momentarily. Your eyes bugged out of your head as you sat there gagging, desperately trying to take in some air until your vision began to fade. But just as soon as you thought that this would be the end of you, it all came to a halt. 

Your vision was restored, and your heart felt as if it's beating pattern had changed dramatically. Your heart was beating with someone else's, you were breathing along with someone else. The man squeezed your hand, sending even more goosebumps slithering up your skin, and, for the first time since you had been thrust into this whirlwind of a vacation, you felt at total peace. You stared up at Kylo, blinking as you tightened your hand around his. Something deep within you was telling you that you belonged here, that this feeling was right, and you couldn’t believe it. Your body must have been playing tricks on you, because this was all pretend. None of this was real. Kylo Ren wasn’t real. You were holding hands with an actor, and it would all come to an end when your friends came to pick you up from the hospital, when you weren't hallucinating. 

You blinked, put back into reality when you felt your peace beginning to fade, and your anxiety and fear once again began taking over. The grip the man had on your hand tightened, turning the experience into pain again. 

“You think this isn’t real?” He asked in the modulated voice, exactly like the one from the movie. “You think that this is some fairy tale, some, some trivial matter that simply can be discarded and forgotten about?” He asked, his voice rising by the second. All you could do was laugh, laugh through the anger and pain because this was funny to you. They were trying so hard to make you believe, but you weren’t a child. This wasn’t Star Wars, this was just a way to help you cope with your pain. 

“Star Wars isn’t real.” You mumbled with a smile on your face, trying to pull your hand from his but he wouldn’t allow it. Instead, another spark of electricity ran from his hand to yours, traveling up your arm and shocking you in your chest yet again. “Owch!” You cried, trying to pull your hand from his but he just wouldn’t let go. 

“ _ Star Wars? _ ” He asked in such an accusatory tone. “Star Wars? Is that what your feeble minded population calls our heritage? Our history? Star Wars?” He asked, and your hazy giggles began to fall away. Bitterly, he threw your hand away from him, sending it painfully swinging next to the bed. You could feel your own blood beginning to rush to your face as the man stepped away from you, as if you yourself were getting angry along with him. You were confused, terrified as you watched him turn away from you, watched his shoulders rise and fall which indicated he was taking quick shallow breaths. You could feel him losing control of himself, unraveling inch by inch to reveal the side of Kylo Ren that the movie screens had made you painfully familiar with. 

Only this time, you weren’t watching from the safety of the movie theater seats, or the comfort of your couch under a blanket with a bowl of popcorn. This man was impersonating one of Kylo’s temper tantrums right in front of you, and it did anything but make you feel better about your situation.

“Supreme Leader, please!” The nurse said as she staggered her way up the wall and over to him. “No one has explained anything to her. She doesn’t know any better! Just let her rest and--” She never got to finish that sentence, because before your very eyes the entire room was lit in a deathly red glow. 

You didn’t think the sound of a lightsaber igniting was real. You had heard the noises the toys make, heard the made up sounds in the movies, but to hear something as real as this, to watch the red blade crackle and nearly flame there in front of you, was something else. Your breath caught in your chest as you watched him pull the saber behind his head, then violently bring it forward and slashing a hole in the wall. You jumped, allowed a scream to be born from your throat at the unearthly sound of the blade colliding with the metal wall, which created a sound you knew would be etched into your mind for the rest of your life. You had nothing to compare it to, nothing compared the sound of metal melting and falling apart in one hot second. It was over before you knew it, and before you could even blink the man was turning, holding his hand out to the nurse that had been pushed to the floor by his rage. You watched with wide, unbelieving eyes as she flew from the floor and into the palm of his hand, like she had been pulled with the Force for real. He brought her close, too close, and you could see her struggling to breathe and survive as he squeezed the life from her throat. The entire incident occurred just as it did to the unlucky man in the 7th movie, and you were scared motionless as you watched the woman fight for her life against the tall, intimidating man.

“I want her in an interrogation room by the end of the day, and I want her in good condition. Am I understood?” He asked, shaking the small woman as if she were a rag doll. She nodded her head as well as she could in his grip, and in an instant she was once again dropped to the floor. The sound of her body thudding to the floor caused your breath to hitch in your chest, and just as your eyes flashed to the man walking out of your room you were mortified to see him stop so suddenly then turn back to you. You began to shake as he ambled his way back over to you, and once he made it back to your side he stuck his finger into your face, shushing your worried cries as if you were a small child. His wordless warning worked, stilled you and left you unable to breathe as you stared into the inhuman helmet of your favorite movie villain, who seemed to have simply come to life before your very eyes.

“And you  _ will  _ take this seriously,” He said, his voice low and full of threatening undertones. “Star Wars, whatever you call it, is no longer just something your people partake in for fun.” He spoke, dropping his hand and balling his fists at his sides. With one final look over his shoulder at you, he smoldered from the room, leaving you feeling so uneasy and afraid of the world surrounding you that you thought you could pass out right then and there. However, before you could even form a sentence in your mind explaining what was going on, a sound from the corner of the room caught your attention. 

You turned your head and found the same nurse the man had just carelessly tossed to the floor reaching up onto the silver cart, trying as hard as she could to regain her composure and lift herself from the floor. Her face was white, as if she had seen a ghost, and her hair was disheveled. The most haunting part of the entire situation was the dark rings that had already started forming around her neck from where she sat in his hand. You were stunned motionless as you watched her fight her way to her feet, dust her scrubs off, and then look at you with a broken look that earned every ounce of sympathy you could offer her.

“Why don’t I explain what’s going on?” She offered, but from everything that had just transpired, you came up with your own conclusions. You weren’t in Florida anymore, and this wasn’t a ride, or a hyper realistic Disney experience. This was something different, something more dangerous than anything your little Star Wars obsessed heart could ever dream of. This was real, and you never wanted to go back to the safety of your home more than you ever had in your entire life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once everything had been cleaned up, restored, and medications were being pumped back into your veins, you returned once more to a state of silence and unconsciousness. You fought so hard to stay awake, to remember what had just happened to you but eventually it simply slipped from your mind. You fell into a dreamless sleep, and when you were finally drifting back awake everything hit you all at once. The violence that had ensued right in front of you, the nurse trying to defend you, the things that floated in the air around you. It zero sense, until you started thinking outside of the box. 

Maybe it felt so real, because all of it  _ was real?  _

Your nurse explained that you were brought here for a specific reason, but she wouldn’t go any further based on the advice of another nurse she had spoken to while she was getting herself put together again. But, that didn’t answer your questions. As you sat there in your hospital bed, the nurses fussing over your vitals and cleaning you up, you came to the conclusion that this had to be real. You would argue that you were a realist when it came to life, but you absolutely could not come up with an explanation for what you had witnessed today. The lightsaber, the damage it caused, and literally watching a man pull the nurse from the floor and into his hand.  _ Star Wars.  _ The franchise had literally come to life before your very eyes, and you had been kidnapped right into the center of it all.

You sat there numbly, trying to take it all in as the door opened, and one of your happy nurses strutted in with some black garments in her hands. 

“Good evening!” She smiled, walking up to the edge of the bed and placing them on the corner. You stared back at her, unable to do anything in response because you were simply drained of all emotion. “I have some good news. You’ve been approved for discharge starting immediately!” She says, and when she still doesn’t receive a reaction from you she allows her face to fall into one of despair. “The, the Supreme Leader would like to speak with you privately. So if you could just dress in these clothes and we’ll have someone escort--” She started to say, but you decided that you didn’t want to hear the rest of her speech.

“Is that really Kylo Ren?” You asked her, wondering why you had gone from swooning over him so much that your friends would get irritated with you, to hoping with all of your heart that the being that nearly killed a woman right in front of you was not him. You still hadn’t even fully come to accept and understand that the Star Wars universe was real, and just the thought of being alone with that man made tears well into your eyes. 

“Yes, of course,” She said, sounding as if she was forcing herself to be upbeat. “I understand that you’re from planet Earth, and down there they have a form of entertainment that represents us. No one here really knows how it works, but what you’ve seen there is basically how it works here. Kylo Ren runs all of the First Order, and believe it or not he’s been looking for you.” She said, but as her enthusiasm faded you realized that this was not a good thing.

“What’s going to happen to me?” You asked her. She looked at you with pity in her eyes before she picked up the clothing and placed it in your lap. This wasn’t a good sign at all, and it distressed you so much that tears began streaming down your face.

“Unfortunately, the only person who knows the answer to that is the man himself,” She said, patting you on your knee. “Why don’t you get dressed in that bathroom over there, and by the time you get out hopefully your escort will be here and you’ll be on your way to get the answers that you deserve.” She offered, and even though you wanted to protest you knew you had no chance. The last thing you wanted was for this man, Kylo Ren apparently, to return to you and punish you for your insubordination. If this was real, and that really was Kylo Ren, then you knew he was capable of doing much more than choking you with one hand. You looked down at the ground as you as you stood on your wobbly legs, indicating you had been in this bed for far too long. Solemnly, you walked past the woman with your arms full of your new clothing, and you truly had never felt this hopeless before.

You couldn’t help but to sob as you stripped yourself of your blood and sweat stained clothing. Your beloved Kenobi shirt was ruined, and so were your white denim jeans. What hurt even more is you knew these people weren’t going to allow you to keep them. You knew you’d have to throw them away, and then you’d have nothing of your old life. That was assuming you’d never be able to return back to Earth. Back to your friends and family. Back to Disney World, and back to Kassandra and Audrey. 

Kass and Audrey. You couldn’t imagine what they were going through right now. How they’d come off of the ride and not find you. They had probably panicked texted you, blowing up your phone as they searched the park for you. As you stood alone in the bathroom completely shirtless you placed your hand in the pockets of your pants on instinct to look for your phone, and of course it wasn’t there. A sob escaped your throat as you realized that you had really been kidnapped, and who would think that you’d be in Star Wars of all places? You could feel yourself panicking as you imagined what people would do to find you. If they’d look through the cameras on Disney property and see that you left with a man, boarded an actual TIE Fighter, and ascended into space. Your stomach churned as you realized how ridiculous that sounded. You could imagine your friends on the TV right now begging for your safe return, but you didn’t think they’d let you return at all. Your hands shook as you dropped your shorts to the ground and readied yourself to wear these new clothes. In the end, the only thing you could do was dress and be compliant

You looked at yourself in the mirror, at the broken image that stared back at you and you couldn’t help but to pity yourself. You had spent so much time wishing you would just one day fall asleep and wake up in the Star Wars universe, and when it finally happened you now stood terrified of what these people were going to do to you. You never wanted  _ this,  _ and you would have done anything to go back to your friends in Florida. 

A knock on the door startled you, and with your long sleeves pulled over your hands you desperately wiped your eyes free of as many tears as you could.

“Transport. Your presence is needed.” Said a man from the other side. You hadn’t realized you had spent so much time in the bathroom, and you thought it was quite generous of them to be knocking instead of throwing the door open and simply snatching you up.

“Just a moment.” You said, running your hands down the front of your shirt. You thought you looked so plain in this all black outfit, but what else could be expected of the Order, really? Pushing as many of your worries aside as you could, you reached for the door handle. In that moment you decided if you complied with them as much as possible, then you’d likely make it out of here alive, or at least they wouldn’t hurt you. If this was real, that meant the torture and abuse people faced in their hands was real, and you absolutely did not want to find yourself on the receiving end of such things. 

However, before you could even touch the handle it twisted downward, and the door flew open so quickly your head spun. You barely even got a chance to blink before you were staring at a group of stormtroopers--real stormtroopers-- who stared back at you. You could almost feel how confused they were, which was odd to you because there wasn’t any way you’d be able to tell how they felt. Their faces were concealed with unreadable helmets, and they all stood with the exact same posture which just looked like a regular army stance to you. They held blasters, blasters that looked to be deadly and could be turned on you at any moment. You gulped as you timidly stepped out, curling your toes in the small pair of black sandals you were gifted along with your clothing. One of these people had ripped the bathroom door almost off of its hinges waiting for you to come out. Clearly you were going too slow for them, and you thought you were already messing up.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, reaching up and wiping your eyes with your sleeves again. The troopers all looked at you for a moment before looking at each other. A strange feeling of nervousness came over you as you simply waited for them to tell you what you had to do, nervousness that you know you felt, but for some reason your body was telling you that they were the ones who were nervous. You squinted at them, trying to understand these feelings when one of them pointed at you, cutting into your uncertain thoughts.

“Get the blockers on, and get her to the interrogation room.” They said, and within seconds all four of them began moving all at once.  _ Interrogation room.  _ You had forgotten that Kylo Ren had ordered you to go to an interrogation room before you were forced to sleep again. 

“Wait, please, I can--” You started to say, but stopped with a gasp when one of them produced a pair of what looked like heavy duty handcuffs. They were unlike any kind of cuffs you had ever seen before, being a deep black with a chamber on it that glowed bright blue; as if electricity was running freely throughout the metal. With one press of a button they fell open, and the stormtrooper was advancing toward you ready to clasp them on with no hesitation whatsoever. “Wait, wait! What are those?” You cried, thinking they were going to shock you whenever you did not comply. You jumped away from him, opened your mouth to scream but before you could another one of the men had grabbed you by the throat and threw you back into the nearest wall. In defence you pushed your arms forward against him, and evidently that’s what they needed. In an instant the cuffs were clasped around each of your hands, and it only took seconds for you to realize that these were no ordinary handcuffs.

Pain began radiating up your arms and your fingers began to twitch. It was as if low powered lightning bolts were being sent up your arms, and after your body had a few seconds to adjust to the sensation you found that it wasn’t as painful as you originally thought. 

“What is this?” You asked as you looked down at your hands. You tried your hardest to move your fingers, but second by second they were going numb and heavy.

“The Supreme Leader will explain everything to you,” Said the man who placed the cuffs on your hands. “Now march.” The demand came just as he placed his hands on your shoulder and shoved you away from the wall. With your fingers feeling jellified you had no other option. You tucked your head down and began to walk behind the small fleet of stormtroopers, hoping to yourself that this wouldn’t be as bad as you were making it out to be. Maybe, if you were honest and didn’t talk back, they’d simply release you back to your friends in Florida. 

You were shocked to see that the scenery was just as dark and lifeless as it was in the movies. Honestly, taking it all in for what it was, you could say you were entertained, even for just a moment. The lights in the walls were the same, the black floors, walls, and ceilings were the same. You wanted to smile, to recount every Star Wars film and remind yourself that you were literally living a dream a lot of fans would pay for, but you just couldn’t find it within yourself to do so. You weren’t here on your own free will. You were trapped here, held against your will with no way to get home. You had been kidnapped into the Star Wars universe, and when you thought too hard about it you found yourself wanting to convince yourself that you were simply hallucinating. But the numbing cuffs around your hands told you it was real. The soldiers behind you that told you to keep your pace up told you it was all real. It all sounded like a crazed delusion, and on the off chance you were set free you knew not a single soul on Earth would believe you.

Maybe it was simply better to try and spend the remainder of your time here. At least here you wouldn’t be looked at strangely for professing that these people, places, and things, were real--because they were.

So you kept walking. You kept your head down, you stayed quiet, and you kept your legs moving. Every hallway you turned into, every elevator you boarded and every person you passed in the halls looked exactly the same to you. By now you were so lost and you didn’t think you’d have any chance in running away even if you managed to get away from them. So you walked forward, and when you were standing in front of a set of blaster doors that opened to reveal the same chair you had seen the Rey character be strapped to and interrogated in, your heart sank into the deepest recess of your chest. You were pushed in, and without your arms free to help you balance you nearly fell to the floor. Your heart was beating so rapidly as you thought they were going to strap you to the same chair, spread your arms out and you’d be stuck in an uncomfortable position for god knows how long. However, you were shocked to see that all of the stormtroopers were backing out of the room, leaving you alone.

“The Supreme Leader will be here as soon as he can.” One of them assured you, and they all began to leave. You held your breath for a moment, one part of you willing to open your mouth to beg them to stay while the other, more logical part of you told you that these were not the people that you needed to keep you company. You needed someone who was sympathetic, someone who understood your fears and concerns. Someone who wasn’t brainwashed as you knew stormtroopers were, and you knew likely that person wouldn’t come from within the First Order.

So there you stood, looking down at your desensitized wrists, at your all black jumpsuit, and finally you took a look around the small interrogation room. The chair took up the majority of the space, and you were left to simply stare at it from in between it and the wall. You thought if you could spread your arms out and lean just a few inches you could easily touch the wall from the chair, and being in such a confined space didn’t help your outlook. You tried to be strong, to hold back your tears as you simply backed into the wall. Crying wouldn’t help, but it felt like the most natural response to your predicament so you allowed a few tears to slip down your cheeks. You missed your friends. You missed home. You absolutely could not believe that you had been so stupid and naive, however, no one had ever taught you that it was possible to be kidnapped into a fictional universe. 

This was just so stupid. Thus, more tears found their way splashing into your black shirt. At this point, you thought the chances of you making it home were slim to none, and you were beginning to think that your chances of surviving here were even lower. You didn’t even know what they wanted with you, or if after you were interrogated that they’d want you at all. You were likely going to die here once they figured out you were just a girl. A girl that just so happened to love Star Wars, and just so happened to be an ‘Earthling.’ You weren’t special. You weren’t super smart, or super attractive. You would even argue that you were just a plain, normal person. Why you were being hunted by the Order, you didn’t know, but once you heard those same loud, heavy footsteps you heard in the medbay coming toward you, you thought you’d soon found out.

With your wrists shackled you lifted your hands to your face. You knew Kylo was coming, it was like you could  _ feel  _ him closing in on you. You didn’t think he would take kindly to you crying, especially if you needed to answer his questions. You hoisted yourself up, stared at the door until you saw him standing on the other side. Your first instinct was to gasp, to run and hide away from him but you found that, against your will, your body stepped forward. As the door unlocked your mouth hung agape as the giant man walked in, staring you down from behind his helmet. You expected yourself to be afraid, to cower away from him, but instead your body reacted the opposite way. 

You calmed as you stepped up to him, felt yourself become peaceful, like you were drawn to him. You had always been drawn to Kylo Ren, or Aam Driver’s beautiful and down to earth spirit, but the moment you realized that Kylo Ren was real, you didn’t think it would translate to the actual character. You fought the urge to smile as the door closed behind him, tried to remind yourself that you were shackled and being held hostage and that it was not natural to see the man doing this to you and wanting him. Instead you simply stared at him. Waiting for him to assert himself into your mind and interrogate you as you had seen him do several times in the movies.

“You look stronger than I thought.” He said, his voice coming through his mouth piece loud and clear. You raised your brows at him, not understanding what exactly that was supposed to mean. So you stayed quiet, looked down to the floor and truly tried to stay to yourself. You didn’t want to be talking to him, but at the same time you couldn’t believe your number one Star Wars crush was real, and standing here right before you. 

You tried to stay as still as you could as he began to circle you, and in doing so you brought your shoulders and limbs into your body as tightly as you could to appear smaller. You felt like helpless prey in his sights, and once he got back to the front of you, you flinched as he took ahold of the restraints. 

“I suppose you want these off?” He asked as, with a flick of his fingers, they fell away from your skin. In an instant, your limbs went back to feeling normal. You flexed your digits, let go of your breath as you could now feel every inch of your skin. Finally, you had gained a sense of normalcy in a world that was anything but, and you had only one thing to say about it:

“Thank you.” You whispered, but he didn’t say anything. Instead you watched as he stalked his way around to the chair, his hands held tightly behind his back as if he were concentrating hard on the interrogation chair, and it made you queasy just thinking that he wanted you there. You were doing just fine on your own, and you were prepared to talk your way out of it for as long as you could.

“I don’t want to have to restrain you,” He started, wiping his gloved hands on the arm of the chair where the metal restraints would come forth and hold you down. “If you can be calm, not lose control of your powers, and speak to me like a civil adult, then I won’t make you sit in the chair.” He said, and you found yourself furrowing your brows at him. 

“P-Powers?” You asked him. That wasn’t what you were expecting to hear. He looked at you, chuckling just a bit before walking back over to you looking a little more relaxed. 

“I told you, girl, this thing you call ‘Star Wars’ is real,” He said, but you still couldn’t wrap your head around the word ‘powers.’ He must have caught onto your doubting him, because shortly afterword he sighed and shook his head, ready to dive head first into an explanation you so desperately needed. “I’m sure you know about an individual by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn?” He asked you, and weakly you nodded your head. 

“Qui-Gon, he was killed by Darth Maul.” You explained, feeling as if he were waiting for an explanation from you. You watched as he wagged his finger at you, stepping away and pacing around the room again.

“Very good. I suppose this ‘Star Wars’ business did you well. You know your history,” He explained, and you smiled. You wished you could have rubbed it in everyone’s face that being a Star Wars nerd would literally save your life at one point, but unfortunately that would never happen. “But what if I told you, Jinn left this galaxy with an heir he knew little to nothing about?” He asked, and again you were left confused. “An illegitimate son, who grew up without knowing who his father was until he oversaw the birth of his legitimate daughter, who was later found to be one of the strongest Force users of all time. A daughter that was hunted by an even more powerful user by the name of Darth Sidious, or the Emperor. Do those names ring a bell to you?” The story he was telling was so chilling, and you gulped as a sinister picture was being painted in your mind.

“Emperor Palpatine wanted that child, along with his granddaughter because he wanted to be powerful, the most powerful being of the entire Galaxy, and he hunted those girls down nonstop. That illegitimate son of Jinn’s didn’t know any better, until he started looking into his lineage and saw that he and his child were much more important than he thought. He didn’t find out there was a bounty out for him and his child until she was a month old when their house was raided and she was nearly kidnapped, but him and his wife were able to run away with their daughter unscathed. But they knew they couldn’t allow her to live a life being hunted by a man who wanted her just to end her life, to feed off of her powers and dispose of her like garbage. She deserved a better life, and her parents were determined to allow her to live one. They found an uncharted planet, now known as Earth, and they gained some expensive and near impossible connections to have her hidden there…” He said, allowing his words to linger on his tongue as he once again stared down at you. Your mouth hung agape as you listened to his story, this tale that you swore could only be thought of by fanfiction writers from all over the globe. This couldn’t be true. You could believe that you were kidnapped into the Star Wars universe, but this? This was unbelievable.

“...And that’s where she stayed. She grew with her adoptive parents. She made friends and socialized like a good girl. She became an expert in what you call ‘Star Wars,’ and now she stands before me today, ready to take on her true identity as a Jinn, and ready to train to be who she was destined to be.” He says, holding out his hand to you. You stared down at it, once again feeling yourself being drawn to him. Your entire body tingled, and you suddenly felt a strong passion rush straight through your chest as everything came full circle. Earth wasn’t your home. You had literally been born in a galaxy far, far away. This was why you were such a Star Wars fanatic, because you had been a Jinn all this time. 

And who were you to deny your lineage, your true place in this galaxy? And who were you to deny help from the one person you trusted the most from this brand new world you had been thrust into? You needed more details, more explanations and so on, but with the truth now out in the open and rolling around in your head, you felt like you had enough back story to go on to admit that this was where you belonged. You knew it wouldn’t be easy, and you knew you’d miss your life back home, but as he said, this is where you were destined to be. Ever so slowly, you placed your hand in his, and once again your arm was a lit in what you now recognized to be the Force flowed all around you, mixing with Kylo’s and it felt as if the two of you became one. 

“Will you help me?” You asked him.

“Of course,” He breathed. “Feel it. We belong together. This entire time your Force signature was calling out to me, and mine to you, and I could never find you. Now, I have you, and I’m determined to show you what you deserve.” He said, and for the first time you allowed yourself to smile. For some reason, you trusted him with your life and your entire being. You had always been a member of the Star Wars universe, and you wouldn’t let your fear stop you from doing what your birthright had told you to do all along.


	5. Chapter 5

Learning that Star Wars was real was a hard enough hurdle to overcome, but learning that the Force was real and that you had been equipped with it for the entire duration of your life was even harder to wrap your mind around. 

“You’ve felt it before. I know you have,” Kylo said, once again beginning to circle you. “Intuition, the strongest gut feeling you had ever felt in your life. This isn’t the first time we’ve pulled Force users from this planet, and each one of them have claimed they have felt the presence of the Force in some way. The atmosphere is heavy enough that it represses it in most, but some of the strongest that we’ve pulled from that planet have said they’ve been able to feel it without knowing what it was.” Kylo explained, and even though you were still skeptical you thought it did make sense. 

You could recall being a teenager and feeling as if you could literally tell what people around you were feeling. Like your friends being extra nervous about a test when on the outside they looked cool as a cucumber, or your mother being angry at your father for leaving dishes in the sink when she was happy and smiling watching a movie with the rest of your family. Then there were all of the “lucky guesses” you’d have where you thought you were really good at guessing people's thoughts, even though you swore you could hear their voices in your head. The more you thought about it, the more sense it did make to you. But man, it was a whole lot to take in.

“But if you’ve always known about Earth, and about people living on Earth with the Force, why didn’t you take it over like everything else?” You asked him. It just seemed so odd to you. For them to have known enough about Earth to literally hide Force sensitive individuals there, and to track you down without, as far as you knew, any repercussions, and without anyone on Earth having any clue as to what was going on was so perplexing. You would have thought with these ‘expensive and near impossible’ connections the First Order would be able to stomp all over Earth and make it theirs, but they didn’t and you wanted to know why.

“You Earthlings are far more intelligent than you believe,” He said. “It’s just such a shame your planet is so divided. From studying you, we could tell that your combined militant power would be a problem, even for us. We would rather have your planet and its people alive and working for us rather than having your planet blown to smithereens, if that makes any sense.” He explained, and you couldn’t help but to break out in a smile.

“You mean like that weapon General Hugs used to kill out the Republic?” You asked in jest. Even though you couldn’t see a change in the man’s physical appearance, you could feel that he was at least somewhat entertained by your comment. He didn’t even reply. Instead, he took you by the hand and began lowering himself to the ground.

“Come, sit with me,” He instructed you. It seemed like an odd request, but even though you seemed to have gotten on his good side you didn’t want to upset him by not complying. With your hand still in his you slowly sunk down to the floor, crossing your legs and staring at him, waiting for him to tell you what to do next. “Can you feel it?” He asked, and you could feel him take a deep breath through his mask. You didn’t quite know what he was talking about, until you felt your arm beginning to tingle just as it had the first time he had touched you. The Force. It was real, and it was flourishing inside of you.

This entire time you were in the Order, the Force had awakened inside of you and you didn’t even know it. The bathroom door being pushed open when you reached for it, all of the things flying around you in the medbay. That was you utilizing the Force even though you didn’t know how to do it yet, and with that thought it finally hit you that you truly were Force Sensitive, and it excited you more than you could think.

“When you exited Earth’s atmosphere, that’s when you should have first felt it. Take a breath, and feel it coursing through your veins.” He said, once again taking a deep breath. This was like meditation, and you were familiar with the technique. You crossed your legs and took a breath, concentrating on your body and your body alone. You weren’t really sure what you were supposed to feel other than the tingly feeling, and at the moment you weren’t feeling anything. You tried not to get discouraged, instead looked deeper inside of yourself. It had to be there. You had used it before! 

“Don’t get frustrated,” Kylo warned only a few moments later, feeling your energy without you having to do or say anything. “Your midi-chlorian count was on par with mine, one of the highest there has ever been. It’s there, you just need to--” He started to say, but was so rudely interrupted when the door beside you had slammed into the wall behind it. 

“My Lord,” Cried an officer as they barged in, causing both of you to look up so violently. You hadn’t noticed until your concentration had been interrupted, but the Force had been out and working full force on you. You had been levitating yourself a few inches from the ground, but you only knew when you were startled into dropping yourself right on your behind. However, you didn't have time to be amazed at your abilities when you could feel both the officer and Kylo panicking. You looked to Kylo who was craning his neck at the man, but once he noticed the urgent look upon the man’s face he almost immediately stood to his feet. “My Lord, there’s been a disturbance in the west wing.” He went onto explain, and you grew incredibly curious. A disturbance? That sounded complicated.

“Report, officer.” Kylo commanded, once again taking a powerful, uninhibited stance in front of him. You watched as the officer cleared his throat, seemed to compose himself as he stood up straight in front of Kylo. He looked incredibly distressed, and given the fact that you knew how Kylo could react to distressing news, you thought you were well within your right to be nervous about being so close to him at the moment.

“West Wing, floor 13. There’s been a breach in security,” He said, but he still wasn’t giving all of the information you and Kylo needed. You could admit you were becoming nosey and wanted to know what was wrong too, but for the time being you sat and stared at their boots. Perhaps you were too new to the Order to understand what was going on, and you didn’t want to give them the impression that you were eavesdropping if they didn’t want you to. “My Lord, it’s the scavenger.” He said in a whisper, and it only took a moment before your body was beginning to run hot. You suddenly became very angry at the mere thought of ‘the scavenger,’ not even realizing who the scavenger was. You were enlightened enough to realize that these want your feelings you were experiencing, but Kylo’s. How or why, you didn’t know. But whatever the deal was he was livid beyond recognition. 

In the blink of an eye, the officer was backing out of the room while Kylo was storming out so quickly after him. You started to panic as you realized you’d once again be alone in here, because you had really come to enjoy Kylo’s company. With your body still set ablaze in a raging inferno straight from Kylo, you jumped to your feet after him.

“Wait, wait!” You cried, but just as you got within inches of him you were shocked to see him whip around and stick his finger to your nose. You stopped as quickly as you could, doing your best to not be poked in the eye and you stopped just in time.

“Stay here,” He scolded you, stepping through the door. “Stay here, and work on your meditation. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He said, with just a hint of irritation in his voice. You could tell it wasn’t intended to be for you, but it still hurt to see him be so short and angry with you. You stepped away, watched as he stormed through the door and then slammed it shut without a care in the world. You ran up to it, pushed against it and concentrated on what little control you had over the Force to see if you could open it after them, but nothing happened. You were hoping Kylo was going to take you with him, to train you and be with you just as he promised, yet here you were; alone with him rushing off to who knows where. You couldn’t help but to feel disheartened. The last thing you wanted was to spend more time alone in this interrogation cell, knowing you had so much to learn about yourself and this new world around you. Defeated, you sulked away into the corner, thinking perhaps you could meditate and hone your Force abilities by yourself. For what it was worth, you needed all the practice you could get.

And that’s what you did. You practiced, you looked deep within yourself, and you tried your hardest to use the Force when no one was around. You started at first by sliding your sandals off and holding your hand out to see if you could push or pull it toward you, held your breath and widened your eyes as you imagined and invisible set of hands wrapping around the side and simply picking it up for you, but nothing happened. You tried levitating them as well, but still had no luck. You grew frustrated once again, thinking perhaps the object was too heavy and you were just too inexperienced. Truthfully, you didn’t know if that’s how the Force worked or not, but it was the only explanation you had that would make sense. You needed something lighter to start with, and at the moment you had nothing.

So you did nothing.

You paced around the room. You sat in funny positions in the interrogation chair. You laid yourself out in it and recited all of Rey’s lines as if Kylo was interrogating you from the 7th movie. There was no way for you to tell how much time had passed as the Order conveniently did not include clocks of any time in their interrogation rooms, and all together you were just bored. It felt like it had been ages since Kylo had left you, and you knew it had been so long because your stomach began to grumble so violently. You were starving, and had no way of knowing when the last time you ate was. Well, you knew you last ate back in Florida when you and your friends sat down for lunch, but for all you knew that could have been days ago now. You needed some food, and the only way you were going to get food was if you flagged someone down outside. 

You crept up to the wall and looked through the small, barred window. Since you were locked in here, you hadn’t seen anyone walk past at all, and while that was discouraging you thought the least you could do for your humanity was to yell for someone's help. You looked down each way before yelling, and you were shocked to see that there was one other person here with you. 

You could only see them if you pressed your cheek hard into the bars over the window. A stormtrooper sat posted in a chair next to the door, their feet propped up on a table and their head leaning back on the wall. With their arms crossed over their chest, they looked as if they were fast asleep, which annoyed you greatly. If they were keeping watch they probably had the means to get you some food. Clearly Supreme Leader Ren wouldn’t want you to starve, would he? This dude slacking on the job wasn’t helping anyone.

“Hey!” You shouted, trying to get his attention. “Force Sensitive Earth girl needs some food!” You cried, feeling some confidence in the fact that you were essentially a V.I.P. of the Order now that Kylo had taken a liking to you. You never would have been so sarcastic to a stranger until today, but even your charismatic efforts did not pay off as the soldier didn’t even stir. You furrowed your brows, yelled out to them again but got no response. You allowed your arm to fall slack over the window, looked at him defeated and figured Kylo would have to come back for you sooner to later. Before you pulled away, however, something on the stormtrooper caught your eye.

At their waist dangled a large set of keys, and you could only assume that they were meant to unlock the doors of the interrogation rooms. Gears began to tick in your mind. Perhaps,  _ this  _ would be a better target for your Force practice? You didn’t trust your contortionist abilities enough to be able to bend and unlock the door yourself, but pulling the keys toward you would at least be easier than pulling your sandals which were much heavier. Squinting your eyes, you flexed your fingers out toward the sleeping soldier, concentrating only on the keys at their hip. You tried your hardest. You reached and reached but eventually fell short when, again, nothing happened. You dropped your hand defeated, but very shortly afterword decided that quitting wasn’t an option. Not developing your new found powers wasn’t an option. You had to keep trying, and only when you got the smallest reaction would you be satisfied. That’s when you’d know you had gone from unable to use the force to at least somewhat skilled, consciously that is. So you stuck your hand out, you bit down on your lip, and you pushed as hard as you could. Even if you just nudged them, or dropped them off of his belt, you would be happy. 

As it turned out, your second attempt in getting the keys to do anything was your most successful. After straightening your fingers completely out, you were shocked to see that the keys did, indeed, begin to shake there at his hip. You dropped your arm with a gasp, and when you did, the keys stopped moving as well.

“Oh my god,” You whispered. “I, I did it!” You exclaimed as quietly as you could, but even when you were quiet you couldn’t contain your excitement. You had done it. You really, really had moved something with the Force! The biggest smile had stretched across your face as you once again stuck your arm through the window, flexing your fingers and then, this time, effortlessly wiggling the keys. You had never been more proud of yourself until today. You sat there moving the keys back and forth, and it was almost as if you could feel the cold brass falling over your fingers time and time again. But, if you could wiggle the keys, surely you could do more than that?

At that point, you were confident enough in your abilities that you thought you could knock them off of his belt. With a sly grin your face, you began to flick your pointer and middle finger, and was more than satisfied when you saw the keys reacting from so far away. You giggled, flicking your fingers a little bit harder just to see if they would fall. You tried for a few moments, but nothing more than a swift wiggle would happen. Try as you might, you couldn’t knock they keys off. But, truthfully, you were okay with that. You had gone above and beyond what you could do when you first learned about your powers hours ago, and that’s exactly what you wanted. With one final flick of your fingers, you decided you needed to stop messing with the keys and began pulling your arm back into your cell. However, before you had a chance to get your arm all the way in, the sight of the keys falling from the soldier’s belt caught your attention. 

With your eyes wide open and your mouth agape, you watched as the keys not only fell loose from their belt, but also violently flew from one end of the hall, past your cell in a barely visible flash of bronze, and quickly disappeared out of your view. You could hardly believe it. Had you really done that? You looked down at your fingers and then back at the still sleeping Stormtrooper, and found that they hadn’t reacted either. You didn’t really know what to think, but when you heard footsteps coming your way from the other end of the hall you thought that maybe you hadn’t been the one to pull the keys from the soldier. It had to have been Kylo.

But the steps were might lighter than his. They were nearly silent, which his heavy boots made so much noise these footsteps sounded like whoever it was was wearing lighter shoes. You stepped away from the door, thinking whoever it was was going to punish you for messing with the sleeping stormtrooper. You stayed quiet, sat down on the interrogation chair and simply waited for said person to make themselves seen. When you caught the first glimpse of them through your window, you furrowed your brows confused.

They were so short. All you could see was the smallest bit of brown hair through your window. Just as you thought, they stopped at your cell and were in the middle of unlocking your door. They had seen you trying to pull the keys and now they were here to punish you for it, and you didn’t think you were ready. Nervously, you stood just as the door came undone, and as it slowly opened and revealed the person standing on the other side, you were once again shocked beyond belief.

“Were you looking for these?” She asked in her cute, British accent. She stood proud and confident as she held the keys out to you, smiled as she simply walked into the cell. It was Rey, dressed in the tan, brown, and white outfit you had always seen her in. She found you, she came all the way to the interrogation rooms, and she was here to rescue you.

“Holy shit.” You said to her, because you truly did not know what else you were supposed to say when meeting your hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that the main pairing for this story is a platonic Rey & Reader. The main romantic pairing is Kylo Ren/Reader.


	6. Chapter 6

You stared at her from head to toe, from her brown hair that was tied in her signature three buns to her thin little tan boots, and you couldn’t believe Rey had really come right to your interrogation chamber. 

“Oh my god,” You whispered, stepping up to her to get a better view. She smiled so sweetly at you, like she was the first person to be genuinely happy to see you. “It’s, it’s really Rey Skywalker!” You exclaimed, to which her smile turned into a harsh frown.

“I doubt General Organa would appreciate me taking on her family name like that, sweetheart,” She said, stepping up to you and boldly placing her hand under your chin and lifting your face to observe you. “Your introduction to our galaxy from wherever you came from was so loud I’m sure every Force user across the universe heard it. Luckily you weren’t hard to trace, but I’m rather disappointed that the First Order stole you.” She said with a scowl. “Have they hurt you at all?” She asked, and you shook your head as fast as you could. You didn’t know why she made the comment about General Organa not wanting her to take on her last name. It literally happened in the movie! It was like a prophecy just waiting to come true, and only you knew what was really in store for them.

“But, but the movies!” You said, reaching up and taking her by the arms. “You defeat the Emperor and take on the Skywalker name! Leia, she’ll understand, she--” You started to explain a little too excitedly when you realized something important was amiss. “Wait, Leia is still alive?” You asked, to which Rey fell away from you with an amused sigh. 

“Yes, the General is still alive, and she’s waiting to meet you.” She said, and you felt as if you couldn’t have shined so brightly. 

“Leia Organa wants to meet  _ me? _ ” You asked her, to which she nodded her head. 

“Well, with a Force signature that loud, you must belong to the Jinn family. Everyone has been looking for you since Palpatine has gone on his tirade looking for you and his granddaughter. The Resistance took a chance in sending me to search for you, and now that I have you I’m taking you to where you belong.” She explained, taking your hand in hers and beginning to pull you from the room. “Come on, before we really have to fight our way out of here. I know a back way and can get us out basically unseen.” She said, but the fact that she mentioned Palpatine’s granddaughter was rather alarming. You refused to move as you stared at her, trying to get the details cemented in your head. Leia was still alive, Palpatine was still looking for his missing granddaughter that was standing right here in front of you, and Rey hadn’t made herself a Skywalker. You were confused. Wasn’t this supposed to be Star Wars? Like the movies, or was this some kind of alternate Star Wars universe? 

“Well come on. Let’s get moving.” She urged you, once again pulling on your arm. She looked back at you with a look of concern, and you could only stare back at her with uncertainty. Not only about the fact that now you didn’t even know where you were in the Star Wars timeline, but also about if you wanted to go with her or not. The Resistance was cool and all, but you had always been about the bad guys. You were excited to be within the First Order, and even more excited to train with Kylo Ren. But, Rey had always been your hero, your role model, and a person you thought you’d be best friends with. Who were you supposed to trust your life with now that everything you had ever known had been ripped away from you?

“I mean, Kylo Ren promised to--” You started to explain, trying to wiggle your way from her arm. She cut you off, however, taking on a deadly look of seriousness as she turned back toward you and demanded your attention. 

“Honey, do you know who Kylo Ren is?” She asked you. You shook your head in reply, quietly explaining that you had seen all the movies and knew about Kylo’s extensive past. She stared at you, looking quite lost as you explained yourself, and by the time you were finished she let out a stressed sigh. “I don’t understand what you’re saying, and we don’t have time to figure it out. Trust me when I say that I have found myself strapped to that chair, and I’ve seen the damage that deranged man can do to someone like you. We need to get out, and we need to get out now.” She urged, taking you by the wrist again and pulling you out of the room. This time, she didn’t give you a chance to respond. 

As she pulled you through the hall, down away from the stormtrooper that still sat asleep at the very end, you thought hard about what was happening to you. You were essentially being kidnapped from your kidnappers, and the more you thought about it, the more you realized that this was, indeed, a horrifying situation. The First Order was no longer just fiction, no longer just a set that actors were portraying characters ion. The First Order was real, and that meant everything that they had done was now real. 

You gasped as you realized the joke you made about Hux firing the weapon from Star Killer base was much crueler than you originally thought. Real people had lost their lives to the Order. Real people had been tortured, beaten, and killed, at their hands. So many real people had been bred and kidnapped into their fleet of stormtroopers, forced to conform and do as they were told without questioning anything. It was such a haunting thought, especially when you considered the fact that you were on your way to being their next project. Your body went numb and you broke out into a cold sweat, focused only on moving your feet as quickly as you could behind Rey. You could have been their next victim, could have lost your life to these people before Rey came to rescue you. Before you even knew it, you needed her and she obliged you. Now, as you stared straight ahead of you, you knew your life was truly in danger, and it had been the second you were preyed upon while still on Earth.

She hadn’t been lying when she told you she knew a back way to wherever she was taking you. While the hallways you took to get from place to place the first time were alive and moving with people everywhere, these hallways almost looked abandoned. Some of the lights had gone out, some of the doors had been left open, and the floors and walls were dirty and unkept. It was eerily quiet, and you were partially expecting someone to jump out from the shadows and tackle you to the floor. You gulped as you stayed as close to Rey, trying to keep your footsteps as quiet as you could as you scurried down the lonely halls. The conflict raged inside of you the entire time, and you really didn’t know if this was the best decision given all of the information that had been dumped on you within the last few hours. However, you knew you weren’t strong enough to fight your way out of this. You were at the mercy of this new universe you had found yourself in, and you felt like you had no say about what happened to you. 

So you stepped quietly and submissively behind Rey. Kept your head down until you came to what no doubt was the “disturbance” the Officer had been talking about. You had no reaction as you stared at the hole in the wall in front of you. It was short and skinny, and cleanly cut as if it had been done by a power tool. You turned and looked at Rey who was falling into a squat and beginning to push herself through as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

“Lightsabers come in handy when you’re trying to break through walls stealthily,” She said, ducking under the wall and standing on the other side. “I’ll have to teach you how to use one, if you want to be a Jedi. Now come, X Wing is right around the corner here.” She said, holding her hand out to you. It was entertaining to think that she literally cut her way through the wall with Luke’s lightsaber, but who were you to judge? You decided not to think about it too much as you followed in her footsteps, especially when she pulled you to your feet and saw a full sized X Wing sitting right in front of you. 

You were just as stunned as when you saw the TIE Fighter for the first time back in Florida. You smiled as you stepped up to it, admiring the wear and tear that made it real in your eyes. 

“Wow,” You said to yourself as Rey confidently walked up to the X Wing as the ladder dropped from below it. “I mean, seeing a TIE for the first time in real life was amazing. But this?” You said, ambling behind her. It absolutely towered over you just as the TIE Fighter did, and it left you feeling so surreal. It was yet another reminder that everything that was surrounding you was genuine, and you smiled as it began to rumble to life right above you.

“We’re burning daylight up here!” She shouted from the cockpit. You looked up and could see her flipping switches and pressing buttons. Right, you had to keep moving. At this point, you were now no doubt wanted by the Order, and if they caught you you knew it would not be pretty. You began climbing the ladder up into the small ship, and once you reached the top Rey once again took you by the hand and hoisted you up. You boarded the ship with as much confidence as you could, Rey’s rewarding smile relaxing you enough that you could sit down and focus on getting yourself buckled in. 

“Where are you taking me?” You asked her as she placed an orange and white helmet upon her head and took the steering apparatus in her hands. For once, it would be nice to know exactly where you were going before you got there, and much to your surprise Rey obliged you.

“Resistance Base. Once we get there you can tell your story to everyone, and I promise you’ll get all the answers to your questions. From there you can decide what path you’d like to take, and I’ll be sure our members are there for you from start to finish,” She started as the small ship began to roar to life. “Now hang on, we’re out of here.” She said, and within seconds the X Wing had gone airborne and had been launched from the unused hangar and out into space. For the second time, you were being transported to another part of the galaxy, and although your uncertainty still sat in the deepest pit of your stomach, you found it in yourself to be excited to see something new. 

The ride was fast and mostly silent. You were content with simply sitting behind her and observing your surroundings, but eventually you grew tired of the quiet. You were so excited to meet another member of your favorite cast of characters, especially Rey who you admired so much, that you felt you had to talk to her.

“It’s so cool to know that this is all real,” You said, smiling as you looked out at the twinkling of the stars. “You, the vehicles, the planets, Kylo Ren, General Leia…” You continued, letting your words linger as you really couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Kylo Ren is a piece of work, but everyone loves General Leia,” Rey answered back, causing you to smile. “Did you really think it was all fake before?” She asked, to which you laughed at her.

“I mean, it was only told to me in movies, novels, and comic books, so kinda.” You answered, and you watched her shake her head.

“I can’t imagine my life being just made up of movies and books.” She said, laughing back at you. 

“Well, you have a lot of fans down on Earth! I really really loved your character and watching you evolve throughout the three new movies.” You were truthful, feeling quite mushy on the inside as you confessed your feelings to Rey. You could see her smile in the reflection of the window, and it made you feel great. It was as if the two of you had become friends upon first glance, and you felt safer with her here than you did locked up waiting for Kylo Ren. You thought Rey actually had your best intentions in her mind, whereas, looking back now, Kylo Ren likely wanted to take you and weaponize you. Rey, on the other hand, told you that  _ you  _ would get to make the decision you wanted for yourself. Whether it was to sharpen your new abilities, to live alone within the Resistance as a normal person, or even maybe return back to Earth, you trusted that she and the rest of the Resistance members would respect your decision and work with you to reach it.

“That’s a lot more than what the First Order offered me.” You spoke, remembering that Kylo only ever offered to train you, likely to fight alongside him and nothing else. Having options was amazing, and you found yourself gravitating more and more to Rey the nicer she was to you.

“Believe it or not, the First Order doesn’t often allow  _ options.”  _ She stated, and again the two of you shared a giggle. While you had grown comfortable within the Order during your short stay there, the quiet conversation you kept up with Rey after that told you that your real place in the galaxy was here, with her. As the ship slowly and steadily continued forward, you looked out one of the windows to try and think of a way you could show your appreciation to her other than saying thank you for the millionth time, and what you saw coming right for you was perhaps the last thing you wanted to see.

“Rey!” You shouted, pointing at the oncoming TIE Fighter. You saw the red blaster be fired from the TIE come straight toward you, and as you were screaming Rey maneuvered the X Wing just out of the way of the shot.

“I see it!” She shouted at you, but you barely heard her. Your head was spinning so fast and you thought for sure you’d develop a bad case of whiplash from how quickly the X Wing was switching directions. One TIE Fighter became two, became three, which very soon became uncountable as so many projectiles were being fired at you. The sound of the lasers whizzing past your ship filled your ears, and soon bright red and black was the only thing you could see outside of the windows. “Hang on!” Rey warned, and before you could even interject Rey was bringing the entire ship up out of the line of fire and then flying it upside down. You watched in disbelief as she fired at the TIE Fighters, hitting them head on and sending them falling down into the unforgiving vacuum of space. You held onto the arm rests of your seat as Rey brought the X Wing back into its upright position then proceeded to zip around, avoiding all of the TIES flawlessly. 

You, on the other hand, were a mess. You always imagined this is how a war in space would feel, but you never wanted to live it. Your head had been jostled around so much that your ears were ringing once again, and when you looked down you could see blood on your shirt. When the chaos died down you took a moment and lifted your hand to your nose, you found you were bleeding yet again.

“Oh my god, no…” You said just as you were beginning to feel light headed. The last time this happened you passed out, and you were under the impression that it was because your new found Force powers were budding. But you had been aware of the Force for so long now. Why would this be happening again?

Rey called your name just as your eyes closed for the first time, and you could hear you asking you what was wrong but you couldn’t answer. Just as you were slipping out of consciousness you heard another voice, a voice that could only be heard inside of your head, and one that you absolutely did not want to hear.

_ “You’re all useless!”  _ He shouted, and who you really didn’t know. “ _ Firing at them will  _ kill  _ them! I don’t care about the scavenger, but I need Jinn alive. _ ” Kylo continued to shout. Clearly he was speaking about you, and clearly he was looking for you, but you didn’t think it would be this soon. The last thing you heard before completely falling asleep would haunt you for the rest of your life:

“ _ I’ll get her myself. She is  _ mine.” He shouted, taking possession of you as if you were a toy. The worst part was, that you were completely at his mercy, especially when you felt the X Wing shake violently and began to descend at a rapid rate.

“We’re hit!” Rey shouted, and the rest was simply a blur. Kylo Ren was on the hunt for the last remaining Jinn, and you’d never forget his most famous line from The Force Awakens:

He can take whatever he wants.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Stay strong. I’m coming to get you. _

_ Please hold on. Everything is going to be okay. _

While the world around you was literally spiraling out of control, you were knocked completely out with only the sound of Kylo Ren assuring you to tell you that you were still alive. You missed the TIE Fighter firing at you and hitting you, missed Rey screaming and panicking while her X Wing tumbled out of the starry sky. The flight troopers missed Kylo’s memo one shot too late, and you were unconscious during the entire way down. The X Wing caught fire as it got pulled into the atmosphere of a nearby planet, and as its gravity pulled it further and further Rey herself burst into tears. You didn’t hear her tell you to hang on, didn’t see her climb into the back, squeeze herself between the wall and you, and slip an oxygen mask over your face. She bawled as she told you she was sorry, but the only thing you could hear was Kylo saying the same thing in your mind. You were oblivious to the crash, to the trees Rey’s ship took down and the wild life that dispersed. You had missed the worst of your crash, and you didn’t know how bad it was until you were roused from your sleep one evening to find that you were in an entirely new environment.

The first thing you noticed was that you were staring up at a blue tarp that was sloppily being held up by several thick sticks. It was unbearably hot, and you only noticed when you moved and saw that the flimsy blanket that had been laid over you was saturated in your sweat. It stuck to you, and when you pulled it off in disgust you were horrified to see that your entire top half was covered in bandages. You gasped, threw the blanket off to assess any more damage done to your body and saw that you were cut and bruised all over. 

You had a bandage over one of your wrists, with what looked like two sticks bandaged to the sides to act as splints. You also had one on your calf which was saturated with blood. Each bandage looked old and withered, especially the one of your chest which was peeling and turning an ugly grey color. You tried to sit yourself up but found that you were in so much pain and could barely move, and when you looked down at your body you noticed something else that was alarming:

The only thing you were wearing other than your bandages was your underwear. 

Your jaw quivered as you took in the scene. It was dark, it was hot and muggy, and when you turned and looked to your right you saw that the floor of this makeshift tent was made up entirely of sand. Nothing else. Just sand. In that sand sat another pile of blankets, some clothing which looked like the outfit from the Order you had worn, and a slice of wood with four straight lines carved in the upper left corner. Other than the clothes, none of it looked familiar. You had no idea where you were, or who put you here in this situation. What had even happened to you? How did you end up here? With pain in your chest you rolled over, not entirely sure about what you wanted to do given how much pain you were in, and you realized you were alone. Your panic grew and grew as you rolled off of the thin mound of blankets and into the sand, cringing when lightning bolts of pain radiated throughout your body. You couldn’t help but to let out a yelp, especially when it hit you that you weren't alone the last time you were awake.

“Rey!” You cried out. You planted your hands in the sand and tried to sit up, but failed miserably when the combination of your movement and using your lungs left you in crippling pain. Breathing hurt. The warm sand seeping into every one of your bandages hurt, and you had no clue how you were going to get help. You didn’t even know where you were or who was around. Getting help sounded like an impossible task.

_ Where are you? _

You heard in your mind. You blinked a few times, until you finally recognized that voice to be Kylo’s. Your breath stopped with a hiccup, and you could feel something wet fall from your nose. Looking down into the sand it was clear blood was coming from your nose again. It only fueled your fear even more, and without even thinking you responded to Kylo’s disembodied voice:

“Every time you talk to me like this I always get hurt!” You said, feeling your eyes well with tears again. “Rey told me, she said you’re evil and that you’d hurt me, and abuse me for my powers. I want you to just leave me alone.” You said as confidently as you could. On Earth there were laws that protected citizens from things like this. Stalking was a crime punishable by law, and in any other circumstance you could have called the police to get Kylo to leave you alone. But you weren’t in the universe you grew up in, and even if you were the police couldn’t strip you and or Kylo of the Force to get him to leave you alone. Kylo and the First Order took what they wanted, and you had a sinking suspicion that Kylo would be abusing his powers to hunt you down. 

_ You don’t know what you’re talking about, and neither does that scavenger. Tell me where you are so I can come get you. _

He responded in your head. His voice took on a much more serious tone, and a chill ran up your spine. It was clear he so desperately wanted you back with him, but you had already sided with Rey on your position within the Star Wars universe. The First Order was dangerous, and you really did think Kylo’s intentions for you weren’t genuine. You didn’t want to be a fighter. You just wanted to live and be peaceful, and you felt like you couldn’t do that in the First Order with him. 

“I, I don’t know where I am. But even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.” You said, rolling yourself back over onto the blankets. You looked down to your bandaged leg and saw that fresh blood was now seeping from under the bandage, which wasn’t a good sign. You were getting too worked up and you had to relax.

_ You’re impeding on your own success, girl. Whatever that girl has promised you within the Resistance is all a lie when one of the most powerful beings of the galaxy is willing to train you. _

“Rey is ten times the Force user you’ll ever be!” You shouted at him, threatening him in the only way you were capable of. You had seen the movies. You knew how Rey’s story ends and how powerful she was being a Palpatine and all. Kylo had nothing on her, and you weren’t afraid to use her as a shield when you needed to. She told you she’d protect you, and you thought this was no exception.

_ You are blind, just like your entire lineage, Jinn. Blind! Your heart is black, your soul is dark just as mine is. Your place in this universe is on the Dark Side with me. I don’t care how long it takes for you to admit it, but either way I’m hunting you down, and I will make you mine. _

He said directly into your head, and by then the stress was far too much for you. You screamed as loud as you could, telling him to go away as you were truly terrified of him by now. He was going to  _ make you his. _ Whatever that meant it didn’t sound good, and his threats were made even more horrific by the fact that you were still out here alone. Rey was nowhere to be found, and she couldn’t have been that close if you had yelled as loud as you could on more than one occasion and she hadn’t come to find you. You felt like you were alone with the mad man that was hunting you down, and you could not have been more afraid. 

He said nothing else in your head, yet you felt like you could always feel his presence in the back of your mind. Your heart was racing as you tried to once again sit yourself up, thinking you needed to get away. You didn’t know where you were, but that didn’t mean that Kylo didn’t have the ability to track you down. You were new to the whole idea of the Force, and you didn’t know if that’s really how it could work.

Especially, since the first day you met Kylo, you felt like you had a stronger bond with him than you did anyone else you’ve met.

You gripped the blanket above you as tightly as you could as you slowly leaned yourself up. Pain radiated through every inch of your body, and you could feel your leg bleeding from under the bandage. It was rough, but you had to get out. You started to lean yourself forward, fully intending to get up and get yourself help from the first person or being you saw, but you were stopped at the sight of the blue tarp being ripped open right in front of you. You gasped as you laid eyes on Rey for the first time since you were knocked out in her ship, and she looked just as awful as you felt.

“Hey!” She shouted, pointing at you with a strict look upon her face. “Lay back down! You’re injured, and I need you to heal.” Her tough demeanor began to fade as she got closer to you, but the only thing you could focus on the incredible sense of relief that was washing over you. 

“Rey! You’re here!” You nearly shouted. You held your arms out to her to hug her, but in a bizarre turn of events Rey dropped down to her knees and pushed them back down. 

“Sssshh! Quiet.” She demanded before placing one palm on the back of your head and one over your mouth. Everything was still and quiet, as if she were waiting for something to happen. You looked around, took in the sandy and earthy scent of her dusty fingers, and waited. And waited. And waited. And when nothing happened, when she dropped her palms from your head and you were finally free to breathe, you turned your head and simply took her disheveled form in. 

Her hair was dry and messy, and it was haphazardly thrown up in the messiest, sandiest bun you had ever seen. Her face was covered in a fine layer of light brown dust even down to particles of sand being in her long eyelashes, and her lips were dry and much paler than you remembered. She had stripped herself of the clothes she crossed her body with, her armbands, and belt in favor of just wearing her white underclothes and pants, and they had gone from a pleasant white to a deep, diluted yellow. She looked nothing like the Rey you had met the first time, and you had to wonder what exactly happened to her between the time you crashed and now.

“Sorry, you couldn’t imagine the horrific creatures I’ve come across in trying to keep us safe,” She said, dropping her hands into her lap and visually relaxing. “I’m happy to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?” She finally smiled, showing off the dark red splits in her lower lip. For as rough as she looked, her eyes still shone bright with hope and brightness. It was so admirable, to think she had never given up hope on you, the situation, or her ability to survive. She had made it, and she kept you alive while doing so too.

“Kinda in pain, but I guess I’m alive.” You said, forcing a smile onto your face to try and say upbeat. 

“You were in such bad shape when I pulled you from the wreckage. I managed to patch you up as best as I could, and I’ve been healing you every night before I go to sleep,” She said, placing her hands upon the bandage on your chest. The explanation seemed normal to you, and you were about to thank her when it hit you that she had said  _ every night,  _ meaning there were multiple nights she had healed you and that meant you had been unconscious for a lot longer than you thought. “Looks like your leg is bleeding again. That cut has been stubborn.” She said, but it hardly mattered to you.

“Wait,  _ nights?”  _ You asked her, feeling your stomach beginning to bubble in anticipation. “You mean I’ve been asleep for days?” Rey began the tedious process of unwrapping the bandage from your leg, laughing lightly at you without looking at you. The blood that had dried and began to clot to the cloth being ripped away hurt you, but you grinned and bared it while you waited for her response.

“Yes ma'am,” She sang, freeing your leg from the saturated bandages. The gruesome sight of the gash in your flesh coupled with the strong scent of iron from your blood made you gag, so you turned your attention to Rey. Her presence calmed you, and in just looking at her it seemed like your heartbeat slowed. “According to my little makeshift, wooden calendar over there, you’ve been asleep for four days since the crash. No wonder your bones are beginning to poke through there.” She said, motioning to your ribs. You took another look down your torso and saw that what Rey had told you was true. Your bones were beginning to show through your skin, making you look and feel like nothing but a skeleton. The same was for your hip bones, and it was just so sobering. 

“Oh my god,” You said, and Rey flashed you a look of pity.

“Hold still, I’m going to try and heal this for you.” She warned, boldly placing both of her hands right on top of your wound. You had seen her do this twice in the last movie, and you’d be lying if you said you weren't curious as to how this worked. You pushed past your queasiness and looked down at your calf, trying your hardest to focus on anything but the pain and stinging that was her hand coming into direct contact with the cut.

She closed her eyes, adjusted herself next to you and then took a deep breath. Your once painful and sore leg grew slightly numb and tingly in response, but after a few moments a comforting warmth ran through your leg. Rey audibly exhaled, squeezed your leg ever so lightly and you were stunned to see the edges of your wound beginning to close up and disappear. The muscle and tissue were simply reconnecting at her will, leaving your cut feeling as if it were being tickled. You could feel and see your muscle spasming as it was healed prematurely, could feel the blood once again rush into the smallest of veins that were reconnected, and it was so insane to think that you, too, had the ability to do this to yourself. 

Next to you Rey had gone from peaceful as she healed you to quietly stressed, drawing your attention with a small cry. You looked up just in time to pull her blood stained hands away from your calf. Although still cut and bleeding, you could see that your gash was looking much healthier than before. 

“Sorry,” She said, scooting herself over to the other side of the cramped tent and rubbing her hands clean on the corner of the other blanket. “I’m still kind of new to this.” She apologized, still keeping an optimistic smile upon her face. 

“You’re incredible.” You responded. Sure she was new at Force healing, but you were new to the Force in general. Even if you tried, you were certain you’d never be able to do anything like that. You watched as she wordlessly shuffled over to the wooden slice that was propped up against the tarp and produced a knife from under the other corner of the blanket. 

“Welcome to day five of our fight for survival,” She said, before carving another line next to the group she had already drawn. “At least now we can start looking for a way out of this mess.” She said with a sigh. However, before you could respond to her you grew cold. It was as if something like a shadow began to loom over you, and you felt like you and Rey were no longer alone. You broke out in goosebumps as you grew anxious, looked around expecting to see the last person you wanted to see at the moment but it was still just you and Rey. “Are you alright?” She asked you, and you shook your head. 

“I, I can feel him,” You whispered, wrapping your arms around yourself. “He was talking to me in my head. He said he was coming to get me, and that I belonged to the dark.” A stern look bled onto Rey’s face as she turned around and stared at you. Clearly just the mention of Kylo Ren put her off, and you worried she was angry at you for bringing him up.

“That couldn’t be any further from the truth,” She said, shuffling closer to you and taking on of your hands into hers. “You haven’t told me your story, but I can tell just by looking at you that the light shines so brightly from inside of you. Ren was threatened by you and the power you radiate, and he knows that once you sharpen your skills you can take him down. He wants you on his side because he’s afraid, and that’s something you should be incredibly proud of.” She says, rubbing your knuckles with her thumb. You couldn’t help but to smile at her. She was your rock, and the reason you were feeling so safe. You had no doubt that Rey would take care of you during these trying times, and you felt like you owed your life to her.

“Now, why don’t I go out and get us some food? You look like you could go for some soup.” She said, and you nodded at her. Food sounded wonderful. Not only that, but you felt like some time alone to reflect on everything that had occurred from when you woke would be needed and well deserved.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey returned some time later with a small pouch full of berries and a pot with some hot soup. You just sat numbly watching as she poured some in a little white bowl, wrapped in the little blanket she had draped over you when you first crashed.

“I saved some of the cans for you,” She said as she placed the bowl into the sand next to you. “There’s only so much emergency supplies packed into the survival kit, but I wanted to make sure you had enough food too for when you woke up.” You smiled at her, taking note of her kindness and willing to sacrifice some of her food for you. You took a long look at her, now noticing that she had gotten a bit thinner too. Certainly, the amount of food the two of you had wouldn’t be nearly as much as she had gotten from her base, and she was simply making do with what she had. 

“What kind of soup is this?” You asked, lifting the still warm bowl into your lap.

“Notha Broth,” She replied. It smelled faintly of chicken and had chunks of dark meat floating in it, reminding you of some kind of beef soup from back home. “It’s not as good cause its from a can, but it’s all we got.” She said, pouring herself a bowl. “Try it, it’s good for you.” She encouraged you with a smile before lifting her bowl to her mouth and tilting some of the liquid in. You figured you wouldn’t have the luxury of having spoons out here in the wild, so your only option was to imitate her. Ever so slowly you lifted the ceramic bowl to your lips, but the minute the hot, savory liquid touched your tongue you almost immediately wanted to spit it back out.

“Oh my god,” You said, pulling what had to have been your silliest disgusted face ever. It tasted like someone mixed wet grass, the darkest, bloodiest meat ever, and three pounds worth of salt in a dirty bucket and then canned it. Nothing you had eaten back at home tasted as horrific as this, but Rey had made it abundantly clear that this was all she had to offer you, and you knew you had no other options. “That is gross. Oh my god.” You placed the bowl back down into your lap, then looked up to Rey who was taking another sip and laughing at you. 

“Do they not have Northa where you’re from?” She asked, picking a piece of the meat from the liquid and popping it into her mouth.

“I’m from Earth, and I’ve never tasted anything as bad as this.”

“Earth?” She cut in quickly. “Really?” The raise in her eyebrows told you she likely didn’t believe you. 

“Kylo Ren told me that my parents hid me on Earth. I mean, that’s where I was kidnapped from. From Disney World in Florida.” You tried to explain, but from the lost look in her eye you could assume that she didn’t believe you.

“The Resistance has known about Earth, but from what we could tell it was a peaceful planet that didn’t deserve to be disturbed.” She said before taking another sip of her soup. “Did you say you were kidnapped?” She asked, to which you nodded your head.

“An officer of the First Order lured me away, promising to get me a backstage look at Star Wars land, but they took me to the Supremacy instead,” You said with a sigh, becoming quite down about having to relive the trauma. “I never got to say goodbye to my friends that I was vacationing with, or my family back at home. They just took me, and then I guess you took me. But, you know, who really cares?” You said, forcing a laugh from your throat that clearly Rey didn’t buy. You could tell that she felt sorry for you and, really, you felt sorry for you too. Your life had changed so drastically in just the last few days you had been here. You never really had a chance to catch up or adapt. 

“I’m sorry, kid,” She started, reaching out and rubbing your knee to comfort you. “Maybe we can see about getting you back to your friends, okay?” She asked you, and you nodded. You didn’t know how possible it was, but you appreciated her trying. “Why don’t you tell me about this Star Wars thing? I’m pretty intrigued.” She asked, smiling again. It did bring your spirits up to talk about your love of her universe with her, and without hesitating another moment you went into your explanation of what you previously understood the Star Wars universe to be. 

Rey sat cross legged and stared at you in awe as you went into the ins and outs of the Star Wars universe. From her reactions and feedback, a lot of what happened in the movie is true. It would seem that some of it was off, or “cannon divergent” as you learned it to mean, in the universe that you were in, but things still aligned with the movies: Han Solo had been killed by Kylo, Luke had died trying to apologize to Ren, and the war between the Resistance and the First Order was still alive and well.

“And there are lots of people on Earth who are into your love with Kylo Ren.” You said as your cheeks began to grow red. Reylo, as it was called, had always been one of your favorite ships. The kiss they shared at the end of the movie was phenomenal. It was just such a shame Kylo had to die. In response to your declaration, Rey broke out in an over exaggerated belly laugh. 

“Me and Kylo Ren? Are you insane?” She asked, and you laughed along with her.

“Yeah. You and him kissed at the end of the last movie.” You laughed, to which Rey looked to her right and pretended to gag.

“You’ve lost your damn mind,” She said, breaking into another giggle fit with you. “That man has ended the lives of so many of my friends. There’s no way that’s true.” You shrugged. With no real explanation to give her you simply let it slide. You thought your tirade about Star Wars was over, but Rey had one more jab at you that left your mind completely blown.

“Next you’re gonna tell me that I’m the daughter of Palpatine, aren’t you?” She asked, slurping up the last of her soup. You leaned back on your arms and looked to the top of the tent, letting out a stressed puff of air. 

“No, no of course not,” You said with a giggle. You repositioned yourself and choked the remainder of your soup down. Rey most definitely was not the daughter of Palpatine, but she was pretty darn close. You didn’t want to be the one to reveal it to her though, so you simply let it linger in the air. It wasn’t your place. She was supposed to be teaching you anyway, and you decided right then and there to end the conversation. “It’s so funny to see you alive right in front of me. Daisy Ridley is so gorgeous. She's the actress that plays you. I wonder what she’d think if she knew she was actually Rey in a different universe.” You said. A curious grin stretched across your face as Rey reached beside her and produced the small pouch of berries she had come back to the tent with.

“Daisy,” She said with a pleased giggle. “One of my favorite flowers. I suppose that’s very fitting. Here. Have some dessert. You’re going to need your energy for tomorrow when we pack up and start looking for some kind of civilization.” She said as she opened the pouch and pulled it over to you. “The environment around here is very strange, but I’ve been snaking on these Yora berries since the day I found them. They’re very sweet, you’ll probably like them.” She said, plucking one of the berries from the white cloth. They were huge, just a bit bigger than cherries, and they were glowing bright blue. 

“Wow, this is trippy,” You said as you took one between your fingers. The flesh was squishy like a raspberry, and oddly enough it was warm instead of being cool. This looked like something you’d see if you took some kind of hallucinogenic drug, and the thought only entertained you even more. You trusted Rey by now and you knew she wouldn’t feed you something that would harm you, so without hesitating you popped one of the berries into your mouth. You had never experienced anything like it before.

Your mouth began to grow warm, and turning your eyes downward you could have sworn your cheeks were beginning to glow light blue. She was right when she said they were sweet, because they tasted almost exactly like candy. Rey placed one onto her tongue and drew it into her mouth, and just as you suspected her cheeks began to glow blue too. You laughed as you chewed and chewed, until the berry simply dissolved from your mouth and you were left to swallow what remained. It was such a unique experience, and you couldn’t stop yourself from reaching into the pile and taking another berry in your hand. Although your current circumstance left much to be desired, you found that the excitement these sweet berries had to offer you made it that much better. 

Even better, having Rey with you was the companionship you felt like you had been missing out on your entire life. You had never felt so close to another person before, not even Kylo Ren when you first met him. It was like the two of you had been friends for years, and you felt so comfortable being yourself in front of her. After all, she was the one who rescued you from the Order and saved your life from the crash. But there was something much deeper than you felt with her, something that made you feel like you had belonged here with her rather than anywhere else. Was it the fact that she assured you that you sat on the light side of the Force, and obviously so did she? Did you just get along better with her than you did with Kylo because he was of the Dark side? You really didn’t know. You didn’t have these answers, and you didn’t think you’d get them any time soon. Right now your number one priority had to be finding reliable shelter, and before you knew it Rey was readying you to do just that. 

“Now that you’re awake we can start moving forward in finding civilization,” Rey said, getting onto her hands and knees and crawling over to the other pile of blankets. “The beacon inside of my X Wing had gone dead before anyone could find us. Our best bet is to start moving and see if we can find people. Maybe someone would even be able to repair the ship and we can just fly back to the base on our own.” She offered, reaching to the small solar powered lamp and switching it off. 

“That sounds good,” You said with a sigh and lying back down. You felt bad that you had already spent four days knocked out only to have an hour awake with Rey, and then be told to go back to sleep. You were hoping Rey would assure you more that she would take care of you, or tell you what the base was like and what would happen once you got there. But you could only trust her when she told you that you needed to rest. She needed your cooperation if any of what you wished would happen was going to come true, so you laid yourself down and you closed your eyes. Perhaps even if you didn’t sleep that would be okay. You just had to rest, to conserve your energy to fight for your life tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow you’d get some even better news.

You were pleased to wake up the next morning to the smell of something delicious. Not only were you surprised that you actually managed to sleep, but you were happy to see that, outside of the tent, Rey was just as chipper as she always was. You hadn’t seen what was on the outside of the tent, but you were delighted to see that Rey had built a fire pit just outside and looked to be cooking some kind of egg on a thin, long rock above the fire. She had a happy grin upon her face, and if you listened carefully you could hear her humming away happily. It put you at such ease, and you found that you woke up in a much better mood than you thought you would by just seeing her happy. You got onto your hands and knees and began crawling your way from the tent, wanting to greet her and tell her how much you appreciated her positive attitude.

“Morning gorgeous,” She said as you emerged from the blue tarp. “I found these eggs yesterday morning and had some for breakfast then. They’re safe, and there’s just enough for both of us.” She said, turning to you with a dimpled grin. Using a clean piece of metal from the X Wing she flipped them all over, but as she went onto explain what kind of eggs they were the only thing that you could concentrate on was where you were. 

From inside the tent you could only see the warm sand, and from that you assumed that you were in a desert. But, from the outside, that certainly wasn’t the case. It was like you had walked out of the tent and into a dense forest, with trees that seemed to stretch into the air for miles and miles. Not only that, but there were other foliage and plant life blooming just fine even though their roots were deep in the sand. Bushes that contained bright and colorful buds sat around the tent, partly camouflaging it, while other long, beautiful flowers bloomed nearby. The sun was only able to shine down in small parts, warming the sand that was under your toes and leaving you completely baffled. 

“Where are we?” You asked Rey, finally standing to your full height there next to her. You still were only dressed in your underwear and the bandages that were around your chest. You might as well have been completely nude, but it really didn’t bother you. Rey didn’t seem to notice or care, and it was her originally that had to rip your clothing off in order to bandage you anyway. Rey reached beside her and pulled out a thin white plate, picking two of the eggs up and sliding them gently onto it. 

“I don’t really know,” She said, sliding the plate over to you. You took a seat on the log right next to her, still unable to process everything. It was mind boggling, but still pretty amazing. You kept forgetting that you were no longer on Earth and that, basically, anything was possible in a universe that you didn’t know actually existed. That meant plants could flourish in the desert if they chose to. “I’m guessing the planet is uncharted. Other than the tarp that I found not too far away from the crash I haven’t found any other signs of intelligent life.” You lifted the plate into your lap as you finally focused your attention on her. That didn’t sound nearly as hopeful as you were expecting.

“So, so what does that mean?” You asked as she pulled out another plate and placed the remaining two eggs on it for herself. “If no one is here how are we going to get home?”

“Well, just because this part of the planet is abandoned doesn’t mean the rest is,” She started with a shrug. “I’m still certain we can find civilization, if not worst case scenario we’ll just have to reach out to someone with the Force.” She said, but you couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not. If it was that easy to reach someone with the Force wouldn’t she have been able to do that already?

“Not necessarily,” She said with a chuckle. She looked over at you before lifting the plate up to her lips with a wicked grin. “I haven’t quite mastered the full art of the Force yet, sort of like you. I’ve tried, but haven’t been able to contact anyone.” You stared at her as she pushed one of the small eggs into her mouth with her finger, and instantly you began to feel bad. You hadn’t meant to doubt her. It was just a genuine question, and it only proved to you that you knew nothing about the Force and what it can really do. “It’s alright, dear. We just have to teach you how to hide your thoughts a little bit better. You can be read like an open book, you know?” She said with a reassuring grin. You smiled back at her and looked back down at your two eggs. At least she wasn’t angry at you, but you did think she was right by telling you that you needed to learn how to suppress your thoughts. Maybe, once you made it into the Resistance, she could teach you how.

So the two of you took up small talk while you ate your breakfast. She explained that the X Wing had a very limited supply of survival gear, which is where the plates and blankets, canned food, and light came from. She told you that she really wasn’t worried. By now they must have sent a search party out for her, and she was sure that, no matter what, the two of you would make it back to the Resistance. She told you that, even though Kylo Ren can see you and, maybe, some of your surroundings, he couldn’t find exactly where you were. That was an incredible relief, considering the fact that you could clearly hear his voice in your mind when he had connected to you. Together, you and Rey finished up your two eggs and found yourself back on good terms, then it was time for the hard work to begin.

“You can dress in one of my shirts,” She said as she began to fold up the blankets. “I always kept a few spare outfits in my ship just in case. Never know when something like this will happen, right?” She said. Once she had tossed the shirt and pants to you, you scrambled to get it on. Perhaps you would be more comfortable moving all of this stuff completely clothed; at the very least it would make you feel more like a human again. You had to walk outside to be able to dress completely, as the tent would only allow you to sit on your knees, but that was alright. While Rey packed up the rest of what was inside you went to put out the fire and disassemble the small stone oven she had built. Before you knew it the little tent you had to call home for the last few days was gone, with everything folded up neatly inside of the tarp. 

“Well, come on then. Someone had to have put this tarp here. There has to be other life on this planet.” She said, hoisting the rope portion of the tarp over her shoulder and beginning to drag it forward.

“What about your X Wing?” You asked, as you took a few steps forward after her. “Won’t you need it back to be fixed?

“Honey, I can always get a new ship. Hanging around with it waiting for someone to come save us would be silly when there’s likely people out there that can help us get back home.” She said to you. You loved her optimism, and couldn’t help but to feel optimistic yourself. She was right. It wasn’t as if a bright blue tarp could have blown in from another planet. With the lamp in your hand and the pot, plates, and bowls in the other, you and Rey took off into the direction of the sun. Your hopes were high and, truth be told, you were excited to embark on this new adventure with your new friend.

In total, it took you and Rey three more days of walking while it was light out and camping under the tarp when it got dark to finally come across a village. On the third night you took up camp under a massive oak tree, and when you woke up the next morning it only took a ten minute walk to realize that you were on top of a massive sand dune. You and Rey, both disheveled, smelly from being unable to bathe or wash your clothing, and exhausted beyond measure, looked out over the horizon and both gasped at the same time when you saw a multitude of huts and actual tents sitting just at the bottom. 

“Oh my god!” You cried, dropping the pot you had used last night to warm your last can of tomato soup right into the sand. “You were right! There’s people down there!” You said, looking down the bottom of the dune and feeling like you could simply leap from the top. 

“I told you not to doubt me!” She warned with a giggle and playfully elbowing you. The coolest part about the small village was that it was not all just tents in the sand. Massive thick trees surrounded it, and in those trees were small tree houses too. It was enough to put a smile on your face, and without thinking you took Rey’s hand and began to pull her toward the edge of the dune.

“Wait a minute now, let’s do this safely.” She cut in, letting go of your hand in favor of setting the tarp down in the sand next to you. You had seen her do this before in the movies, on what looked to be a piece of scrap metal that got her down to the market on Jakku safely. It did look like a lot of fun, and when she sat down upon the tarp and motioned for you to come join her, you didn’t hesitate to do so.

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” You said, settling down on your knees behind her. It was like going on an actual ride, and after days of simply surviving you felt like this was exactly what you needed. “It’s not gonna harm any of our clothes or blankets, will it?” You asked. It was a sudden afterthought. Getting sand out clothing was rough, and you had spent too many days at the beach to know that. 

“Who cares?” She said, adjusting herself and lifting the corners of the tarp to make it easier to steer. “I’m just hoping we can get a decent meal down there to start.” She said smugly. Before you had a chance to reply she had pushed the two of you off the side of the dune. Instantly you picked up speed, sailing down the sand toward the bottom. Although there weren’t as many trees to shield you from the bright sun, the feeling of the wind flowing through your hair and over your body cooled you enough that you found the experience to be enjoyable. This must have been another sign that you belonged here; you had always wanted to surf in the sand with a scavenger. 

You hugged Rey close, pressed your face into her back and silently thanked her for taking such good care of you. Over your last few days with her you felt like you had talked her ears off about the Force, about how nervous you were of Kylo hunting you down, and other little details about your predicament. Each and every time, Rey would calm you, hug you, and tell you that everything would be just fine. It was like she wasn’t even human, because most humans you knew weren’t nearly as calm and saint-like as she was. She understood you unlike anyone else did, and in the end all you could do was thank her and hug her close. 

_ “You’re welcome.”  _ Her voice rang through your mind. You giggled into her clothing as you realized that, even though she had taught you so little about the Force during your time together, you still hadn’t learned to keep your thoughts quiet. It was something you were grateful about at the moment, since you felt the need to thank her but couldn’t in fear of getting dust and sand in your mouth. You simply sat there behind her and enjoyed the ride down, thinking about how good it will feel to meet new beings and, as Rey said, have a good meal for the first time in forever.

Unbeknownst to you, someone else was in your mind as well. You couldn’t see him or feel him, but he was there, seeing your surroundings as if he was standing on the dune where you had just taken off. Kylo was elated to see that Rey hadn’t yet taught you how to lock your thoughts down, because if she didn’t and you blocked him out he never would have figured out where you were.

“There’s a village. Their environment is a mix of desert sand and a forest,” He said, turning to the people that worked in the coordination chamber. “Find them, and when you do I want her back safely and alive. Do I make myself clear?” He asked, to which everyone replied with a swift ‘yes Supreme Leader Ren.’ They had only been searching for so long, but Kylo still was not satisfied. He knew the girl had been filling your head with lies about him and the Order, and he needed you back to prove to you that you were better off here, with him. Never mind the fact that he had such a strong connection with you from the moment you left Earth. Nevermind the fact that when he thought about that connection he wondered if there was something deeper, if the Force was trying to tell him something that he didn’t understand. For now, he watched as each man and woman digitally surveyed each known planet in the galaxy. Once he had you back, he could explore these odd feelings even further.


	9. Chapter 9

After surfing down to the bottom of the dune, picking up your things and nearly sprinting through the odd mix of sand and trees to the village, you and Rey made contact with other human beings for the first time in days. After being borderline hopeless for days on end you had to resist the urge to jump into the little girl’s arms that was collecting water from a large well just outside of the village. When it came to water, you and Rey had ten bottles of purified water for each of you, and you were trying to make them last for as long as you could. To see the little girl with a green cropped top and long green skirt on filling a bucket with actual, non capped water was like a miracle for you. But once she picked her head up and noticed the two of you coming toward her she looked scared, and Rey viciously threw her arm over you to stop you.

“We need help!” Rey shouted to the girl. She almost reminded you of a smaller version of Rey. Her skin was tanned, her hair was long and brown, and she looked healthy. Just like Rey she was clearly used to living off of the land. You didn’t even know if she spoke English, or ‘galactic basic’ as it was called in the Star Wars universe, but from the horrified look on her face you could tell she knew something was amiss. “Please, our ship has crashed on your planet and we need help contacting our home.” Rey said as slowly and coherently as she could. The girl set her bucket down and stared at you as you came to a stop a good ten feet away from her. Rey hadn’t told you, but you knew what she was thinking. If she got too close to this girl she might get scared and run away. Honestly, if someone ran up to you screaming like this and got in your personal space you’d be terrified too. 

“Help?” She asked, cocking her head and switching her eyes from you to Rey. 

“Yes, please help us!” You cried. Your freedom was so close you could almost taste it.

“Help, you. Stay.” The girl said before running off, leaving her bucket of water in the sand. It was a relief to know she was going to get help, but part of you worried that maybe her people wouldn’t be as generous.

“Don’t worry,” Rey said as she took your hand. “I’m sure these people will be able to help us.” She reassured you, but looking around you really didn’t know. You saw no ships flying around the trees, and just by looking at the environment you had your doubts. There was no technology here. How could Rey contact anyone back at the base, or fix her X wing here? The little girl disappeared into the row of huts and you tried to keep your spirits up. Rey would get you out of this mess. You just had to trust her. 

A few minutes later the girl reemerged from the hut she had run into and she had several adults with her. They all looked similar to her in the fact that they had very long dark hair and all dressed in dark green clothing. They too looked very healthy, and that gave you at least a little bit of hope that you could survive here for a while longer if you needed to. Once they all approached you a heavily muscular man was the first to speak to you. 

“Where do you come from?” He asked the two of you. You looked to Rey to answer the question, as you were sure saying ‘Earth’ would not be the answer they were looking for.

“I’m Rey, and we’re with the Resistance,” She started. The poor woman was sweating having to stand in the sun for so long already and you were worried she was going to pass out as she introduced you as well. “Our ship crashed not so far off into the woods, and we’re desperately trying to get back to our home base.” Behind the man were whispers in another language that you were not familiar with. They were all staring at you strangely, and it didn’t take much use of the Force to be able to hear their loud thoughts:

_ Strange woman. Resistance member? No one knows her. Who is that? _

Oddly enough, these thoughts only seemed to focus on you and not on Rey. You looked back to the man who was now crossing his arms and smiling at Rey, chucking at her explanation

“Ah, the Resistance,” He hummed. “We have a protective order with them. They’ve been watching over us and our little tribe for the last several years.” At his words, your hopes skyrocketed. This was turning out even better than you thought, but when you looked to Rey you found she was looking quite confused.

“Is that so?” She asked him, and he nodded. “Not that I’ve been able to contact my friends, but…” She started, sweeping over everyone in the crowd. Clearly she was skeptical of something. “You know, nevermind. Can you help us?” Rey asked, to which the man enthusiastically nodded his head.

“Of course we can. We don’t have much in the way of communication or rebuilding your ship. As you can see we typically survive off of what we were given, but we will certainly house the two of you until you can reach home.” His smile was welcoming as he held his arm out to his village. This was it. You had won. You’d have food, plenty of water, an actual roof over your head, and a safe place to sleep. 

“We won’t take up much of your time, hopefully.” Rey said as she began to drag the tarp toward the mass of people, who simply parted for her. 

“Thank you, so much.” You finally spoke up again, showing your thanks in the only way you knew how. The people around you smiled while the man had given orders to them in his language. You felt welcome and safe, like all of the hardship you had gone through these last few days had been worth it. As you trekked through the sand into the village you were confident that you and Rey would make it out of this ordeal alive, but when you looked up at her you noticed her eyebrows were knit down and she looked angry.

“If they’re protected by the Resistance that means they must have a way to contact them, right?” You asked, thinking maybe you could calm her.

“Something’s not right,” She responded. Having blatantly ignored you and your genuine question, Rey made you feel uneasy. You watched as she looked around, at the people that went about their business, at the well made huts and the beautiful trees that surrounded them. Everyone dressed generally the same, and everyone seemed to be happy. Children played with their handmade toys in the streets. Women sat in circles speaking to one another while creating handmade jewelry and clothing out of anything from sticks and leaves to yarn and beads. Off in the distance, men could be seen shouting at one another as they gathered up logs and stones, likely to build more tools and materials. Everything seemed to be in its perfect place in this village, and it only made you more nervous to hear her suspicions. “In the morning we leave. No exceptions.” 

“What, why?” You asked her, suddenly feeling like you were going to get sick. “They’re protected by the Resistance! They can help us!” You were letting your needs for a safe place to sleep and actual food speak for you, and Rey didn’t seem to appreciate it.

_ “If these people were with the Resistance, why wouldn’t they know who I am?”  _

Rey spoke in your mind. It took you a few moments, but the sentiment made sense. You took a much deeper look around you and focused in on an elderly woman who was sweeping the front of her home with a broom made of straw. As you walked by she lifted her eyes to you and smiled with a warm and welcoming grin. Try as you might, you couldn’t focus in on her thoughts like you could to the other people outside of their village. Could it be that these people weren’t really who they said they were?

“I mean, they don’t have technology,” You offered, looking back to the slim young woman that was leading you to the place you would be staying for the night. “Maybe they just don’t know you?” 

“ _ Keep your guard up,”  _ Rey said after a few moments. You really didn’t know what to do or think, but Rey was the expert here and you decided that you should do as she said. After all, you had only been using the Force for a few days--and you weren’t really that great at it. Her intuition must have been better than yours. 

Deep into the village right at the base of a large oak tree stood a dark brown hut, and in that dark brown hut was two beds an oil lamp, a table, and two chairs. This was where you and Rey would stay tonight, and it might as well have been a five star hotel. You dove into the right most bed, which was little more than just a basic sleeping bag but it was still more comfortable than sleeping right on top of sand every night. This Hut had flooring that was made from sanded wooden planks, and the bed was even lifted off of the floor with stones. You laid yourself down and smiled at Rey who was thanking the woman that brought you here, then ducked back inside with the same concerned look upon her face.

“They’re comfier than what we’ve had,” You said, trying to lift her spirits. 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” She warned, sitting down at the small table to unpack what you had in your tarp. “The sooner we get out of here, the better. I’m sure if these people can live off the land then others can too. There’s got to be more people on this planet.” She said. It brought you down so much. You had always been the kind of person to focus on as much positivity as you could, but it was difficult right now. Maybe it was because you and Rey were already so close, and her emotions rubbed off on you more than Kylo’s did. Either way, you quieted yourself and simply stared at the wall, enjoying the peace while you could. 

While you were helping Rey unpack some essentials from the tarp there was a knock on the other side of the wall. The hut had no door, and when you picked your heads up three of the native men and women stepped happily into your space.

“We have some breakfast for you!” One of them said. Each of them held a plate of food that smelled divine. You could smell freshly made bread, overly sweet fruits, and savory meat similar to that of bacon. The third person carried two stone cups full of a white substance that looked to be milk, and when it was all set down on the table in front of you, you all but dove into them. “Enjoy. Our leader will come back to speak with you shortly. Maybe he can help you on your journey back to your base.” She smiled at you. It all seemed so generous, so kind and so respectful. Using the wooden forks that were given to you, you dug right into the berries first and found that they tasted just right. You looked over and Rey and motioned for her to sit down and eat with you, to which she thanked the natives and did as you requested of her. Once you were alone you really let go, taking the warm roll of bread into your hands and stuffing your face. Rey didn’t seem nearly as enthusiastic as you, but you knew she would come around. 

“Have a bite,” You offered her with a sincere smile. “Tastes good. Leagues better than all that canned stuff we had in the forest.” 

“I’m sure,” She said as she lifted the roll of bread off of her plate and to her lips. “Just be careful. Okay?” She warned you for the millionth time. You were getting tired of her hovering over you and babying you. You were so hungry, and the food smelled so good. You had to eat. You had to enjoy the luxury of well cooked food while you had it. Tomorrow you’d go back to surviving at Rey’s request, so you were determined to enjoy every ounce of what these people had to offer you while you could.

Throughout the rest of the day Rey sat at the table and frantically tapped away at her dying tablet, hoping to get some kind of signal sent out as to where the two of you were. She told you she tried her hardest to contact someone when the crash first happened, but with no signal she thought it was useless to waste her battery. Now as you sat in your bed fighting the urge to lay down and sleep you were listening to her grumble and groan about her frustrations. The sun was down and it was beginning to cool off substantially. If you were going to trek across this desert again in the morning you felt like it would be best to get as much sleep as you could. 

“Rey?” You asked right as she angrily slammed her hand over her unresponsive tablet. “Why don’t we get some rest?” 

“You go ahead, dear,” She said with a sigh. “I’ll stay awake and keep watch. Then maybe we can switch off in a few hours.” She smiled at you, but that sounded ridiculous. 

“Come on, Rey,” You said with a chuckle. “We both need sleep, and I’m sure these people aren’t going to attack us. I mean, they've been feeding us well all day and have offered us new clothes and all that good stuff.” Again, you were hanging on to your last thread of hope only to have Rey shoot you down for the millionth time. 

“Better to be safe than sorry, right?” She asked, glaring at you from over her shoulder. You were down, realizing that nothing would make her budge. With a huff you laid yourself down and covered yourself with the blanket that they had provided for you. You had lost this battle and there was no coming back. You decided then and there to take her up on her offer of letting you rest. Tomorrow the two of you would be back to normal as close friends.

At least you had one thing to look forward to.

“Be with me…” The sound of Rey’s soft voice roused you from an incredibly deep sleep. You opened your eyes to see her sitting upon the bed next to you, her hands on her knees and her eyes closed tight. She was meditating, focusing on connecting to someone just as she had in the movies. It was a marvelous sight to see, and as she took a deep breath you smiled at her resilience. You didn’t know how long you had been asleep, but here she was still wide awake and trying to find a way out for the two of you. It was admirable, but you found yourself growing curious. Sure you were new at using the Force, but maybe you could help her out? 

Maybe, if you reached and tried as hard as you could, you could reach someone. Kylo Ren hadn’t spoken to you through his bond since the first day you had woken up, so you thought he had simply decided to leave you alone. You knew you were still in danger, but what were the odds of him finding you at this point? Rey said it herself; this planet was unchartered. The worst that could happen was either you connected to no one or you got to Kylo, to which you would simply have to ignore him. It seemed harmless, so you flipped yourself over, put yourself in a ball, took a deep breath, and put yourself in the headspace you thought you needed to be in.

“Be with me…” You copied Rey in a whisper so that she wouldn’t hear you. You took a deep breath and simply sat there waiting for something to happen. In the background you heard Rey repeat the phrase, and you took it upon yourself to repeat it too. “Beeee with meeeeee.” You hummed, feeling yourself go completely tranquil. With your next deep breath you could feel someone breathing with you, and you automatically assumed it was Rey.

“Be with me.” Rey whispered again, and this time you breathed with her. It was such a surreal moment to know that you had connected with her, though you thought it was quite odd that she was still meditating. You had stopped in favor of feeling her heartbeat, which was beating incredibly fast for someone who was meditating. You took another breath, said another ‘be with me’ to make sure that you were, indeed, connected with her, but you got your answer in the form of a sinister whisper in your mind.

“ _ I’m with you.”  _ Said the all too familiar baritone voice in your head. You gasped, sat right up and turned toward the opening of the hut where you thought the voice had come from. Rey was still meditating and didn’t seem fazed at all by your fright. You took this as a good thing, meaning Rey hadn’t heard Kylo in your mind at all. You let go of your breath and moved to lay back down when, as if to prove you wrong, the last person you ever expected to see ducked down into your small space, taking both you and Rey by complete surprise.

“And now, you’ll be coming with me.” The masked man cloaked in layers of black said. Before you got a chance to scream he ignited his red lightsaber and lit your hut in a deadly red glow. 

Rey was right. This place was not what it seemed at all


	10. Chapter 10

Letting out a scream plain as day, you began desperately scooting yourself backward to avoid the chaotic commotion currently playing out in front of you. As if he were simply ignoring Rey, he walked right past her and up to you, holding his hand out for you to take until he violently maneuvered his body to block Rey’s blow with her own lightsaber.

“You can’t have her!” Rey shouted. As the two blades collided with one another sparks flew, and when Rey managed to overpower Kylo she sent both blades piercing through the clay walls of the hut, making a small part of it crumble. The sound was louder than you imagined, and you found yourself cowering there in the corner with your hands over your ears to block out the unearthly noises. The only thing you could think of was all it would take is one wrong slip for one of those sabers to plunge straight through your body and kill you. You had nowhere to hide from them.

“She is rightfully mine, you stole her from me!” Kylo said as he brought his arm back and then violently swung at her again, slashing through her bed once she dodged and leaving her pillow bleeding feathers. Rey brought her blue saber up and blocked Kylo’s next blow, then looked at you with a horrified look upon her face and said just one word to you:

“Run.” 

This time, you listened to her without any doubt.

Kylo tried his best to focus on you as Rey continued to match his strength, trying to strike him as you stood and ran past him, but you weren’t fast enough. He took ahold of the sweater you had been given by one of the native people and pulled with all of his might.

“You stay right where you--” He started to say while single handedly pinning Rey to the wall. While a scream was born from your throat you pulled away from him, and when you realized that he was only holding onto the fabric you quickly realized you had one more way out. Without thinking you twisted your body out of the sweater, and the angry look from Kylo as he reached for you again told you that you had been successful. Just as you turned around to continue running you heard him let out an angry and pained growl. You had just managed to stumble out from the hut and into the night when you felt a searing pain in your shoulder. It hurt so much, and you thought for sure Kylo had hit you with his saber. You didn’t have the time to stop and check your injuries. You could only run.

It was eerie running through the village that night, only because it was completely empty. It was like the population had completely vacated upon Kylo’s landing, but you kept running anyway. You had no idea that once they had you settled in your hut one of the members climbed into the highest tree in their village, set themselves inside of one of the most sophisticated control rooms invented, and alerted the Supreme Leader that they had possession of his long lost Jinn girl. You never would have thought this place would be run by the Order; especially since Rey told you the planet was uncharted. You held your breath as you ducked behind a hut on the outskirts of the town after it occurred to you that you’d never be able to leave without Rey. You had no idea how to survive on your own, and you needed her to make it out alive and save you. You curled yourself into a ball and tried to make as little noise as you could, hoping to not draw any attention to yourself. You had to keep quiet, and you had to wait. You had no doubt that Rey would fix this whisk you off to safety.

It wasn’t long before you heard the sound of something crumbling to the ground, and shortly after that the sound of the pair’s lightsabers crashing against each other filled your ears. By the weak whimpers that were no doubt coming from Rey, it seemed like she was quickly running out of steam. Tears began to form in your eyes as you worried endlessly for her. If she were to perish, you’d be done for. There was no way Kylo was going to fly off of this planet without you in tow, even if it meant he had to put down the woman you so deeply cared about. 

“Just walk away, scavenger,” You heard Kylo seeth from behind you. “I don’t care for you, or the Resistance. I only want  _ her. _ ” He was yelling, and you could feel him breathing so deeply. Rey had been putting up a fight, and Kylo was offering her a way out with all of your lives. You hoped she wouldn’t just hand you over, not after everything you’d been through with her. However, Kylo got his answer just seconds later.

“Over, my dead body, bastard.” She said in between jagged and forced breaths. It sounded like he had her cornered, like he was choking her. You took a deep breath as you grew more and more distressed. She had basically given him permission to kill her, and you knew Kylo wouldn’t hesitate. You had to stop this. You had to help her. You couldn’t allow him to simply kill her. You hadn’t really learned how to use the Force too well in these last few days, but you sure were going to try and use it tonight. Sitting back and allowing your dearest friend get killed by the hands of your enemy was not something that would sit well on your conscious, so without giving it a second thought you wiped your tears and you stood yourself up. You would save Rey, or you would die trying. There was no back out now.

You slunk out onto the main sandy road and saw Kylo had Rey pressed up against the said of a nearby hut. The one you had been resting in was in shambles, with a quarter of the hut completely gone as if they had taken the section out while fighting. Rey’s saber was sitting in the sand feet away from them, while Kylo had disarmed his and was pressing the hilt into her neck with both hands. He had an evil look upon his face, as if he hated her with all of his being. Rey stared bravely back into his eyes, fighting him up until her last breath like the warrior she was. Neither of them seemed to notice you, and that’s what you wanted. As bravely as you could, you held your hand out in the empty space between you and Kylo, and you focused all of your energy on him.

You imagined him flying away, or him choking, or him simply falling to the ground hoping something would happen. Anything. Anything at all. You imagined the lightsaber flying from his hand and into yours, you imagined Rey’s lightsaber flying into your hands as well, but nothing happened. But, that didn’t mean you didn’t feel the power of the Force running straight through you.

It felt like your arm was on fire, and you could feel the Force coursing through your veins like a heavy drug, leaving you feeling high off of your power. You closed your eyes as your chest swelled with pride, as your fingers began the prickle, and when you opened them again you were amazed to see that Kylo had, indeed released Rey in favor of looking over at you. He still had his saber to her throat, and he still had his body pressed against hers, but the color had returned to her face and you could see her chest expanding in a deep breath. She was alive, and it was because of you.

Suddenly the trees began shaking around you, causing leaves to fall into the sand below them. The avian species also began to vacate the trees and, much to your horror, nearly all of them began falling into the sand They were pinned by their long necks to the ground all around Kylo and Rey, and at the sight of all of them struggling to breathe and to get away you once again became distraught. This was not what you meant to do. You wanted Kylo to be pinned to the sand by his throat so you and Rey could get away, but instead innocent animals were suffering at your hands. 

“Wait, no,” You said as you trembled there in front of them. You tried flexing your fingers, tried thinking of anything different but nothing happened. A few of the birds began to still as you thought they did, and that was even more distressing. Your throat began to constrict as you realized you were using the Force to kill instead of to give life. That was the last thing you wanted to do.

“Stop it!” Kylo shouted to you, drawing your attention from the birds to him. “You don’t know what you’re doing and you’re going to hurt yourself. Stop!” He cried, taking a step toward you. Immediately he became an even bigger threat as you imagined he could simply hoist you under his arm and carry you away. You readjusted your arm and pointed it at him, trying to keep him away from you but all that did was cast a small cloud of sand in his direction. You took a step back and lifted both of your arms instead, begging Ren to stay away from you through your tears. This was not what you wanted. This was not what you wanted at all.

Your focus suddenly shifted to Rey who was running at you just as quickly. “Just calm down, put your hands down, everything is going to be okay!” She said. Kylo turned around to look at her, and you thought now was your chance. This was the one and only chance you could hit Kylo where it hurt and make a run for Rey. Despite Rey’s pleas, you pushed your arms forward even more and sent all of your energy pushing toward Kylo only to be mortified when nothing happened to him. Instead Rey, who had been working to stand herself up behind him, was kicked up into the air with a scream. Her body turned as she hit her peak, and she landed back into the sand right onto her back.

“You fool,” Kylo whispered as he once again began to ascend the small hill to you. “You aren’t properly trained, and you’re losing control! Stop and let me teach you.” He demanded, and you thought he was right. You were losing total control over yourself. Your emotions were bouncing off every wall of your head as you felt everything from anger, to sadness, to disappointment, to elation all at one moment. Your body now wracked with sobs as you realized you had hurt Rey and Kylo was now getting closer and closer to you. He was right. You were a failure, and you were spiraling out of control.

“St-stay away from me, you monster!” You cried out as you stepped back, and pushed yet another miniature sandstorm toward him. His hair blew back and his eyes blinked at the irritation, and you thought it would be best to just turn and run as fast as you could. However, Rey once again voiced her concern from the bottom of the hill, stopping you in your tracks.

“Please, just take a moment, breathe,” Rey said as she made her way to her knees. “You’re powerful, too powerful for both of us. It isn’t your fault, and I know you’re not doing it on purpose. Just stop for a second, kid, let me handle it.” Rey begged, to which Kylo called her a bitch under her breath. He turned back toward you just as you took a step back, and you finally decided it was time to stop fighting. You knew Kylo was better trained than you, and you knew he was capable of lifting you up and snapping you in half with little to no effort at all. Rey was trying to protect you in any way that she could, and right now, you had to take it for what it was. If you went willingly with Kylo, at least both of you would walk away with your lives, and that’s exactly what you wanted. Kylo stared at you. Rey stared back at you with tears in her eyes and a shake of her head. This was the end. All of your hope would die here on this hill, and even though you were among the most powerful Force users, you were powerless to even help yourself.

“Ben, no, it doesn’t have to be like this. No!” Rey once again stood herself up and cried, to which you saw a sparkle in Kylo’s eyes. He turned around and glared at her, and you could feel the most conflicting emotions radiate off of him and onto you. Jealousy, anger, tragedy, and so on. He had been triggered by something she said, and before you could even elaborate on it a pair of large hands came up into your vision. You screamed for only a moment while the calloused palms covered your mouth, while a muscular arm came around your midsection and lifted you into the air.

“The order protects us, and in turn we serve them.” The man whispered into your ear. You instantly recognized him as the leader of the group that welcomed you in. An undercover First Order operator. Rey was right all along. As you clawed and kicked at the moving wall of muscle behind you, you were simply turned and carried away. No longer could you see Rey struggle in the sand at the bottom of the hill. No longer could you see Kylo looking longingly at you from the center. The only thing you could see was a ship at the very top, one with long wings that stuck straight up and one that you knew you’d find your way on eventually. You cried as you realized this was the end. Kylo was going to kill Rey, and you’d be forced into a life of servitude for him. Everything you had gone through with Rey had been wasted. Thrown away like garbage. The relationship you had formed with her: gone. The bond you shared: gone. Your closest and dearest friend: gone. 

Gone.

You were gone.

You pleaded for mercy as he carried you up the ramp, then simply dropped you on the hard rubber flooring. You landed on your tail and looked up just in time to see him cracking his knuckles over you with a sinister smile on his face.

“Please, please don’t--” You started to beg him to leave you alone, but before you could finish he wound his arm back and brought his fist down upon the crown of your head. The flesh of your tongue caught between your teeth leaving your mouth filling with blood as you fell forward unconscious. From then on, you wished that you would simply be put out of your misery and just die at the hands of the Order.


	11. Chapter 11

Pleasant. You were pleasantly sleeping in what felt to be a pleasant bed beneath you, with a pleasantly warm blanket, and when you woke up you were in a pleasant room. You stared up at the metal ceiling that hung above you as your senses awoke with you. You smelled nothing. You felt nothing. You heard nothing, but you tasted blood.

It was then that everything came flooding back to you. Kylo Ren and Rey’s fight, being kidnapped by the man who had welcomed you into his village and finding out that they had all been First Order spies. He dragged you into a ship as Rey begged for your freedom. Then threw you onto the floor and hit you over the head to knock you out. Now you were here; where ever here was. There was only one thing you could do, and that was open your mouth and scream as loud as you could.

“Rey!” You called out for your friend, your rock, and your savior. Where was she? What did they do with her? What happened to her after you had been carried away. You could see her battling with Kylo some more, being pushed down into the sand and being choked to death by his lightsaber just as he had tried to do before you stepped in, and immediately you broke down into sobs. Admittedly, you felt much better than you did having to survive in the desert with very little food and water. So much better in fact that you threw the blankets from your body and recklessly rolled out of the bed. You wobbled a bit as the feeling gradually returned to your legs, but once you felt strong enough you took a long look around your surroundings.

It was the smallest living space you had ever seen. The bed you had woken up in was only a few inches off the ground, and the only other pieces of furniture present was a small square glass table and two black chairs that were off in the corner. There was one light that hung up above you that illuminated the small space well, but other than that there was nothing. Nothing but the bed, table and chairs, and a door that was directly to your left. It only took three long steps to cross the room and reach for the button to open them, and if you had to guess it would have taken double that to reach the table and chairs. You had no interest in exploring, however, because the moment your hands met the cold metal of the blaster doors you frantically began banging on it.

“Rey! Please help me!” You sobbed, pounding your fists against the doors and begging anyone to help you. You had obviously been recaptured by the First Order, and you didn’t know what her fate was. She was the only friend you had, and you couldn’t believe how hurt you were by not having her by your side. Your entire body shook uncontrollably. Your soul felt as if it had been fractured, and your heart felt no better. As you banged on the door you tried to feel her, you reached out with the Force as well as you could, but you didn’t feel her. You pressed your body against the door, turned your head and placed your ear against it as well, because you could feel  _ something _ . It was coming toward you, advancing toward the door ever so slowly and it was enough of an intrusion in your mind to step away from the door. “Rey?” You whispered, concentrating as hard as you could on who was coming toward you. It didn’t feel like the Rey you remembered, but after being hit over the head and living through so much trauma, you figured anything was possible. With your lip held tightly between your teeth you took another few steps back into the room, and when the doors finally opened and revealed who had been taking up space in your mind, you let out an even louder, blood curdling scream than before.

Kylo Ren stood before you, dressed fully in his robes and boots. The moment the doors opened he held a concerned look upon his face, but right before you turned your body you saw it morph into a look of anger. It didn’t take much time for his long legs to catch up with you since the room was so small. You had enough time to reach for one of the chairs, grab it by the backing and swing it at him. It was your only hope and, unfortunately for you, your last hope slipped through your fingers just as the chair did when Kylo caught it by the leg and violently yanked it from your hands. He threw it behind him and with his other hand he willed your body to his palm. With your throat in his hand you wrapped your fingers around his wrist, kicked and kicked to try and free yourself but your efforts were futile as he simply turned and slammed you back into your bed.

“You need to calm down,” He said as he held both of your hands down at your sides. “You’re injured, and if you work yourself up too much--” He started to say, but your only reaction to him imprisoning you once again came before you could even understand what he was saying. You flexed your tongue, lobbing a generous amount of spit onto the tip and spat it at him. Your saliva landed on the bridge of his nose and you proudly watched as it oozed down his nostril and onto his lip before he swiped it away. You didn’t have much time to celebrate before he bent himself over you and produced a belt from the side of the bed, bringing it over to the other side and snapping it to the frame before you could even respond. 

“Wait, wait--!” You said as you tried to fight him, but before you realized what he had done it was too late.

“I’ve been caring for your wounds with my own free time, and took a few hours off of work to make sure you were comfortable,” He said as he tightened the belt around your torso. It ran across your chest and your elbows, and no matter how hard you moved, how you flexed your arms and legs, you couldn’t wiggle yourself free. “You don’t need my help, clearly. You’re on your own. Goodbye.” Kylo said to you before turning around and simply walking through the same set of doors he had came in. You were left sitting just as you woke up, face up in the small bed and staring at the light that hung above you. Now unable to move, all you could do was scream, and scream as loud as you could for as long as you could. You wanted Rey. You wanted to be back with her in your little blue tarp tent. More than that, you wanted to be back at home on Earth with your friends.

“Rey, please…” You cried as you tried to wiggle yourself free, but the belt held you still. In fact, it was so tight you could feel your arms beginning to lose circulation, and you had to really push to expand your chest enough to breathe. “Please, help me.” You said, melting into sobs once again. What had you done to deserve this kind of treatment? What had you even done to be kidnapped from Earth, other than be born to a man who was fathered by a prominent member of the Star Wars universe? You just wanted to live, to understand the Force that you possessed, and be happy and healthy. Yet here you were, a pawn in the hands of the First Order and being pulled like a rag doll between two raging parties. It hurt you physically and mentally, and now that you were finally being held down and forced to stop and confront this ugly demon for what it was, you could say that you were exhausted. You were hurting from top to bottom, and even deep down into your soul. You just wanted to be happy. Was that really too much to ask?

For hours you sat there on your back, unable to move or even do something as simple as scratch your own nose. You went in and out of screaming fits, in and out of crying fits, and in and assuming the worst had happened to Rey just waiting for something to change. Kylo had to come back. He said he was the one taking care of you, nursing you back to health as you slept. He had to come back. He couldn’t just leave you here.

Your calls were finally answered when the door opened behind you, and the moment you heard someone step into the room you craned your head back and began the pleading you had practiced in your head.

“Supreme Leader,” You addressed him by his title. “Please, I’m sorry. I can’t stand being restrained like this. Please let me out!” You begged, trying your hardest not to cry. You had already spent so much time crying; you simply could shed no more tears. You heard nothing. The only noise you could hear over your whimpers and whines was the sound of something rolling right up to your ear. You turned your head to try and follow it and were horrified to see that Kylo hadn’t been the one making the noise. It was a droid. A small, round, black droid. 

“Where is the Supreme Leader?” You asked it. You tried not to panic as it seemed to be useless at the moment. This droid didn’t seem to be equipped to hurt you, so you naively assumed it was only here to help you. You expected it to talk, or to beep, or something, to try and communicate with you, but all it did was park itself right next to the bed. You could hear gears clicking around inside of it and watched as its body compartment opened up and produced a small black bucket from the shadows. A ramp appeared at the bottom, and with the help of several small cylinders the bucket rolled out onto the carpet of your room. It clinked as it pressed against the metal frame of the bed, and within seconds the belt that had been restraining you came loose. You sat yourself up and watched the droid in confusion as it lit up and moved itself out of the way of the bed. Was this for you to vomit in, or…?

“Please utilize this for your restroom needs.” It said in robotic plain English. You gasped, looked back at the bucket in disgust. There was no doubt Kylo put this droid up to caring for you, and he wanted you to use this bucket as a toilet. 

“Wait,” You said as you became aware of your need to urinate. “Can’t I just use a regular bathroom?” You looked around the room desperately for a door to an actual bathroom. You still didn’t know where you were exactly, but every room on the ship had to have a bathroom, right?

“Please utilize this for your restroom needs.” It said again, sounding like an annoying voice recording. You sat there weighing your options. You had a feeling that this droid was going to make you to lay down and strap you to the bed again, and you didn’t know when it would come back. Perhaps it wouldn’t come back. Perhaps next time it would be Kylo, and you could beg him to stop this awful game. You didn’t think he would be degrading along with keeping you locked up in this room. You stood to your feet and gripped the edge of the bucket, already feeling your cheeks redden at the thought of doing something so private in front of a droid. With its head unit following you all the way to the other side of the wall you dropped it, pulled your pants down while still trying to retain your modesty and did your best to balance yourself on the rim of the bucket. You could imagine Kylo was watching you through a camera mounted somewhere on the droid, and the thought sickened you. “Make no sudden movements.” The droid beeped again, giving you a fair warning of what it expected of you. You rolled your eyes, mentally cursing Kylo to the deepest pit of hell. This was inhumane and you knew he knew it.

As you began to relieve yourself you looked up and was astounded to see that the door the droid came through had been left open. You could see there was a couch and a small coffee table sitting in front of it, but other than that the room looked completely empty and dark. Your heart skipped a beat as you realized you needed to make a decision. Through that door could possibly be your way out, your way to freedom and you could take it right now. The droid could only go so fast, and even if it did catch up to you what was the worst that could happen? You had become well enough in the Force that you could feel people as they approached you, and you felt you had a decent chance and catching up with Rey and getting both you and her out of there. You stood up straight again, fixed your clothing and decided right then and there that you were going to take your chances. Without even looking at the droid you booked it, running as quickly as you could toward the door. It wasn’t that far away, and you thought for sure you’d make it to the frame before anyone could stop you, but, as you learned just two steps later, the task was simply impossible.

White hot pain ran through your body, starting at your ankle and running right up through your brain. For a moment everything went white, and when your vision finally faded back in you found that you had fallen face first onto the floor. Your body was left buzzing, numb and tingly as drool seeped slowly from the corner of your mouth. You were speechless, and got answers as to what happened to you when the droid rolled in front of you. The first thing you saw was an appendage that was at least six feet in length. At one end was a sparking bold of light blue and white electricity, and at the other was the droid. It had shocked you, tased you even, and left you fearing for your life. The appendage retreated back inside of the droid, and from the way the lights flashed and the head unit spun around, you could tell it was disappointed in you.

“Make no sudden movements,” It said again. It was taunting you like you could even make any kind of movements with your limbs feeling like jelly. “Return to the bed to consume your nutritional bar.” It commanded, and you could only really stare at it from the floor. Your bones felt like jelly and parts of your body were still numb. Did it really expect you to move after what it so cruelly did to punish you?

Your heart felt as if it were skipping beats as you slowly made your way up to your hands and knees. You were having trouble breathing, and your jaw quivered nonstop. You took another look at the open door, longing to be free but the sight of the droid pointing its electric appendage right at you, you swiftly looked away. The last thing you wanted was it thinking you were going to take off again and tasing you to keep you where you were. Wistfully you crawled the few feet over to your bed, placed your arms upon the stiff mattress and lifted yourself up. You found the strength to sit down and simply stare at the droid, waiting for it to award you with the ‘nutritional bar’ it promised you. You wiped your face free of the tears and saliva that was making you uncomfortable while the droid carted its way over to you. A small compartment opened on its head unit and out popped a small bar that was wrapped in black packaging. On the front it was labeled “BASIC NUTRITION,” and with that warning you knew exactly what to expect. As the droid once again reminded you to eat your bar and to not make any sudden movements you peeled the packaging away and stared at the sorry excuse for a snack that sat in your hand.

Dry. Deep brown, crumbling left and right. It looked like an oat bar, but ten times worse. You looked at the droid who seemed to be patiently waiting for you to eat, and you knew it wouldn’t leave until you did. You closed your eyes, opened your mouth and took a bite and found it was just as bland and crunchy as you were expecting. You chewed and chewed as you tried to look past the taste, swallowed as soon as the substance turned to a foul mush in your mouth and silently screamed as you still had three fourths of the bar left to eat. You looked to the droid who was stagnant at the foot of your bed. Its red and yellow lights flashed atop its head and you wished you could just turn it over and destroy it. You winced as you took another bite, and another, and another, until you were left with just the black wrapper of the bar.

“When will the Supreme Leader be coming back?” You asked it. The compartment from where the bar came from opened and you placed the trash back, hoping that’s what it was expecting. Evidently it was, because soon after it closed and the body compartment opened back up again too. It rolled over to where you had taken the bucket across the room, stuck out yet another claw and took the bucket back into its body. You expected it to simply just leave you without uttering another word, but to your surprise it rolled back over to you. 

“Please put yourself in a supine position.” It uttered. It had finally paid off paying attention in your high school biology class because you recognized what that meant. However, you weren’t as excited as you thought you were going to be upon knowing the meaning of ‘supine.’

“No, no please,” You begged. You didn’t want to be restrained again. “I won’t try to run away. I don’t want to be--” In the time it took you to blink the droid had drawn out its taser and pointed it just inches from your abdomen. You jumped, scooted back just a hair to try and keep away from it. Clearly, you had no choice in the matter. Kylo wanted you held tight to the bed, and the droid would see to it that it happened. With tears pricking your eyes you lay back down submissively. Another mechanical arm was drawn from its body and it reached around you, took the belt from the side and secured you just as tight as Kylo had. You listened silently as it then rolled out, and the sound of the doors closing behind it broke your heart. How much longer Kylo planned on punishing you like this, you didn't know. You only hoped that it would end soon.

With no clock on the wall, no rising and setting sun, and no human to speak to, you had no idea how long your routine would remain the same. Every few hours the droid would cart itself into your room, release you from your confines, allow you to relieve yourself, give you one nutritional bar, strap you back into your bed and then leave without saying a word other than ‘make no sudden movements.’ You lost count of the number of times it had come in, but lost track after you counted seven. Your sleep cycles couldn’t be trusted as you found yourself sleeping most of the time. What else was there to do? You’d sleep, wake, and eat when you were told, and you’d always obey. 

It was the same hour after hour. Minute after minute. Second after second. It got to a point where you didn’t even open your eyes when you felt your buckle coming undone. It was such a hassle to pull yourself from the bed, and the last time you ever had to was no exception. The door opened. The droid pulled up. It unbuckled you, and you opened your eyes ready to get up and get into your routine. It didn’t strike you at first, but what you were staring back was not a droid. You blinked a few times as they leaned up to their full, too tall height. The expectant face that stared down at you from behind beautiful black locs of hair, and it took you far too long to realize who it was.

“Are you ready to be civil?” Kylo asked you, looking down at you as if he were about to discipline a child. You had no words, no sounds or phrases to greet him, or affirm that you were, indeed, prepared to be civil and do whatever it was that he wanted you to. Having gained all the strength of the galaxy in twenty seconds flat you immediately stood to your knees and jumped into his arms. You hugged him tight; and you wished he would never let you go.


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing you learned that day that Kylo must have been the strongest man in the world, because the moment you wrapped your arms around him he scooped you into his arms and picked you up like you were a small distraught child. You were hysterical, having broken down into sobs the moment you laid eyes on another human being, and you appreciated the comforting gesture of his arms around you as well. You didn’t understand it. The last time you saw him you spat upon his face and you tried to injure him with a chair. Why were you then all of the sudden so relieved to find him coming back to you?

“There, there,” He cooed as he physically lifted you into the air. He repositioned you so that he was holding you bridal style, turning toward the door and granting you the freedom you had been so desperately trying to get. “I can see it. You understand now. Fighting me won’t get you what you need.” He said, crossing the threshold into this new area. The sentiment confused you even more, hurt you even. At this point it felt like you had been by yourself forever, and what you needed was human contact. However, you could feel it within Kylo’s mind that he meant more than just that. What exactly he meant, you don't know. You could only curl your body into his and calm yourself. At least, at the very  _ least _ , a small part of your life would be going back to normal.

You had no strength to fight him as he carried you through the dark, could only hang on tight and trust him as he carried you up a flight of steps, through another door, and began to lower your weakend body onto what felt like a bed. You sat in silence before the light cut on and your eyes were immediately drawn to Kylo, who had begun to fiddle with his robes. He was here. He was real, and he wasn’t currently trying to harm you. That was probably all you could ask for.

“You’ll be happy to know that I had the man who attacked you put to death,” He said, ridding himself of his belt and simply placing it on the floor. “The men who shot you out of the sky got similar treatment. I made it abundantly clear that you were not to be harmed at all in the plight to return you to safety. You’re royalty, to me and all of the Order. Even if you’re not ready to accept it.” You sat there numbly as he pulled off his gloves and placed them upon a table beside the bed. Still unsure of how to react properly you sat there and watched as he simply stripped down to nothing but his leather pants. He was doing this on purpose. You knew it. You knew it for sure.

“I told that damn droid to check on your injuries, but I’m willing to bet it didn’t. Open your mouth,” He said, but your eyes roamed the perfection that was his unclothed chest instead. Your eyes had not deceived you in the Last Jedi, and Matt the Radar Technician was not lying when he said Kylo Ren was shredded. The man was muscle upon muscle upon muscle, with his ivory skin peppered with beauty marks and his ‘V’ lines disappearing into his pants. The only thing that could draw your vision away from him was his large hand encompassing your forehead and forcing your neck to bend backward. Your mouth opened inadvertently and he thrust his fingers onto your tongue, peering inside of your mouth as if he were a doctor. “The bite mark on your tongue didn’t heal as well as I thought. Was it bleeding a few days ago?” He asked as he let you go. His fingers slithered off of your tongue, but the only part of his question you could respond to was the very end.

“Days?” You asked him, to which he disappeared into the room behind him. It didn’t occur to you that this could be his home until the light switched on and revealed a bathroom. Everything hit you all at once, and you didn't know what to think. All you knew is that you were beginning to get Deja Vu. You didn’t believe Rey either when she told you that you had been out for days, so the fact that Kylo asked if your tongue began bleeding days ago confused you just as well.

“Yes, days,” He said as he disappeared around the corner deeper into his bathroom. “I saw it as a fitting punishment. Isolation for ten days to remind you of what I’m here to provide you.” He returned with a small red box with the words  _ First Aid  _ plastered on the top. An evil giggle was born from his throat that made you feel just two feet tall. Clearly he was in control here, and he wasn’t afraid to exercise his power over you when he felt like you needed it 

“Ten days?!” You asked as a horrified gasp made its way from your throat. “I, I was alone for ten days?”

“You had the droid,” He said nonchalantly as he set the box down on the bed. It was like he was mocking you; the droid stopped speaking to you after the 6th visit. You wrinkled your nose at him, but before you could say anything his hand was once again tipping your head back and thrusting something into your mouth. “All this needs is a little more bacta. Hold still. It’ll probably be a little cold.” It was the only warning you got before he was pushing on the end of the syringe and filling your mouth with a gelatinous substance. It was, just as he said, cold, and it even tasted a little minty. Your tongue went numb for a few seconds and then went warm once again, then there was nothing. You smacked your lips a few times, staring at him as you simply waited for his next move. “Feel better?”

“I, I guess.” You stammered. You didn’t remember your tongue bleeding in the ten days that you were alone, but according to Ren it needed attention. 

“Let’s see your other injuries,” Ren said as he dropped to his knees in front of you. You did your best not to blush as his gentle hands took ahold of your calf. You didn’t remember changing into the small grey nightgown that you woke up in ten days ago, but only a few of your fears were calmed as he stopped short of the hem that hung at your knee. You had always gotten the idea that Kylo Ren would be the type of man who would take whatever he wanted, but here he was preserving your intimacy when it mattered the most to you. “This one looks good.” He mumbled, letting go of your leg. You quickly pressed your knees together and looked down at your cut. It was a shock to see how much different it looked from the last time you saw it with Rey. It was almost fully healed, with only a dark red scar running down your calf instead of a gaping wound. You looked back up to Kylo who had now stood to his full height. You shook there in his shadow, but could say nothing as he continued his examination of you.

“Your wrist healed pretty quickly. I’m more concerned about the crack on your two ribs,” He said, stepping back and looking at you. “The doctors that examined you told me two of your upper ribs were cracked pretty severely. They said over time with minimal movement they should heal on their own. Do you want me to check for you?” He asked, and it only took you a few moments to realize that that meant you’d have to undress for him.

“No.” You said as strongly and firmly as you could. This was your enemy. This was a man you had spent days running away from, and this man was currently holding you hostage. You did not want him seeing your body. You didn’t even want him seeing you fully clothed. You took an extra second to close your eyes, thinking Kylo, the big bad monster that you saw ruthlessly murder many Resistance members, would not take no for an answer. You prepared yourself for his taking you by your throat and forcing you down into the bed, stripping you of your clothing. It only seemed correct with how possessive he was of you. But it never happened.

“Very well then,” He said with a sigh. You opened your eyes to see him turning toward the door, and you almost didn’t understand what you were hearing. “I’ll leave the medical supplies out in case you need them. I would prefer you stay here while I go send for some food for us. I’ll be back in an hour.” He said as he disappeared from your view. 

“Wait!” You cried without any hesitation at all. The thought of being alone scared you, and you would much rather he stand here and stare at you wordlessly than leave you to be by yourself. He stopped and looked back at you, peering over his shoulder and you realized you had to talk. If you didn’t tell him what you want he would leave. That was the last thing you needed. “Where is Rey?” You asked, feeling your fingers become fidgety as your nerves stood at attention.

“I’ve got no idea where the scavenger is.” Kylo said coldly before turning back to the door.

“Wait!” You cried again, this time standing yourself up and reaching for him. “What, what do you mean you don’t know where she is?” You asked, this time your heart broke for another reason. “She’s my friend and, and…” You said, feeling your mood beginning to tank once again. A lump grew in your throat as your mind immediately went to the worst scenario. You wanted to say it; to ask him if he did it. How he did it, how he  _ killed  _ your friend. You squint your eyes as the first of your tears poured down your cheeks, and Kylo seemed to notice that you were just seconds away from melting down.

“You look like you have something to say to me,” He whispered, stepping up to you and unapologetically took your chin into his hands. “Say it, Jinn. Don’t be shy.” You trembled in his embrace and he smiled down at you, seemingly high off of the power he was exerting over you. He knew what you were thinking. He knew the answer to your question before you even asked. It enraged you, and the moment you threw your arms out to try and defend yourself as you were being torn apart emotionally, he cut your act of heroism short. It only took a second for him to take both of your wrists in his and to push you toward the far wall of his bedroom. You yelped, sucked in a breath as his body came to rest against yours. It felt as if you were trapped between two walls: one made of weak steel and one made of strong muscle. You cringed and moved your head to the side as his face came to rest just as close. His hot breath danced down your wet cheeks as he sighed against you.

“I can sense your conflict. You know what’s going on,” He purred, placing his hand upon your face in the most eloquent way he possibly could. “Why does she matter when you know that the Force has called us to be together for a reason?” His fingers began drifting down your cheek, down your neck and down your shoulder, leaving goosebumps in their wake. You held your eyes shut tight, fighting the exact feelings he was talking about. Not as strong as the feelings you felt with Rey, these feelings were much different. Yet they were strong enough to stop your breath, to force your eyes open and stare into his. Why did you want him now? He wouldn’t tell you what he did with your friend. You stared into his eyes, you fought him the entire way down your body until it hit you; The word you should have had at the forefront of your mind since the moment you heard Rey utter it:

“Ben,” You whispered, and it was enough of an intrusion in Kylo’s mind to stop his fingers from roaming down your elbow. “The, the dyad. We’re a dyad!” You exclaimed, shaking as the revelation hit you out of nowhere. In this universe, the Force had chosen you as the other half of Kylo’s dyad. Not only this, but you were linked in a way to Rey as well. Kylo squint his eyes at you, confusion and anger beginning to radiate off of him. You had no idea to explain how you were connected by the Force to both Kylo and Rey, but that was the last thing on your mind. You wiggled your entire body against him as a surge of energy flowed right through you and you got up the courage to keep talking. “I know how your story ends, Ben, and it’s not pretty. We can change it. We can fix it! Your mother, she’s still alive, we can--” You never got to finish because Kylo ended your pleas right then and there. You flinched as Kylo’s powerful fist collided with the steel wall just an inch beside your head. Everything was quiet as he stepped away from you, looking you up and down before wiping sweat from his brow and finally breaking the silence.

“Get into that bathroom and clean yourself up,” He snarled as he turned away from you. “You are to stay on the bed until I bring you your food, and if you don’t you’re going back into that room for twice as much time as before.” His face was red and angry, and when he finally left you it was as if the blaster doors had clipped your bond right in half. You no longer felt him, and you felt empty and alone yet again.

But you were surprised, full of vitality when you realized you had one weapon you could use against him. It was far more powerful than the Force, more powerful than his saber, or his raw strength. It was his name, his real name. Ben Solo. It did things to him. It reminded him that he deserved much better than what he currently had, and it enraged him. It was the exact reaction you wanted. You wanted him to think, to realize that what he was doing was not right, and that he could be fixed. Healed. Nursed back to health, to where he belonged. You smiled as you turned toward his bathroom, not really understanding what he meant by cleaning yourself up, but you supposed it could mean in general. You hadn’t had a bathroom break in a while, and maybe he was giving you permission to run some water over your face or something along those lines. Either way, you were in good enough spirits to happily take him up on his offer.

Unluckily for you, the second thing you learned that day was that Kylo Ren could tell that you had started your period long before you ever knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, this fic is coming along so nicely. Illyrika and I are having so much fun writing it.


	13. Chapter 13

Your period had been a thing you had long forgotten about since your abduction into the Star Wars universe. You had just gotten off of your period a few days before your vacation, so technically it was early. You figured it was just stress or the change in the atmosphere--or something else you couldn’t explain. It all made sense. How emotional you were, how attached you were, how much pain you had been in while you were stuck in his room. As you sat staring down at the small red blot in the crotch of your underwear, you couldn’t help but to smile. Ren had gotten mad at you, but why did that matter when you had planted the seed in your brain. You hadn’t thought about this until now, but you had an advantage. You knew how tormented Kylo was, knew about how strong his pull to the light was, and you knew it was destined to happen. A spark of hope raced through your mind as you began padding up the toilet paper. This was why you were here. This was your calling.

This is what Rey would want you to do if she were here. She would want you to appeal to Ben’s emotions and she’d want you to save him. Ben meant so much to her, and to his family, and to you. You knew this was not the place he belonged, and if you could convince him otherwise you felt like you could walk out of this situation unharmed. Once you were cleaned and situated you stood up and looked into the mirror, staring back at your reflection and giving yourself a pep talk. You were confident, but still nervous at the same time. Kylo Ren was still a ticking time bomb, liable to go off if you mentioned his counterpart again. No. You couldn’t do it now. For now, you had to focus on survival. And to start, that meant you had to try and convince Kylo to get you some actual sanitary menstrual products.

As quietly as you could you pushed the door to the bedroom open and stuck your head out. It was still as quiet as when he left, which was a huge relief. You needed to be alone to put yourself in the right mindset. Day one of your period was never too heavy and the toilet paper you took would suffice for now. You sat down cross legged on his bed, positioned yourself to meditate and then sat quietly for several minutes. If you were going to be successful at all during your time here, you would need to really be one with the Force. With a deep breath in, you recalled what Kylo had told you when you first met him. Feel it. Breathe with it. The Force existed within you, you just had to take it by the horns and control it. It took a while, but you eventually did reach a space where you felt at total peace. You could feel the Force swirling around inside of your body, could feel yourself lifting from the bed as it picked you up and put you at ease. It was your first indication that you were getting stronger, that you could recognize what was happening and when it was happening but, as per usual, it was cut short by someone intruding on your personal space.

Your eyes opened and you almost felt the need to vomit when you saw the same small droid coming in from the door Kylo had stormed out of. However, you maintained your stance. As the droid rolled up to the bed you still hovered a foot above it, and you didn’t even bother to greet it. You knew it had been programmed to not speak to you before, and because Kylo left so angry at you you figured it was still programmed to do so. So you closed your eyes, you hovered in the air, and you worried about yourself. Whatever the droid was going to say, it didn’t matter to you. You were busy becoming stronger in the Force; you didn’t need it.

“Please descend, Miss Jinn.” It beeped, and you opened one of your eyes. It just stood there, the lights on top of its head flashing red and yellow, but you still didn’t want to give it the time of day.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to speak to me?” You asked it. For a moment, you thought you were silly. This thing was an overly expensive toy, and here you were having a full on conversation with it. 

“The Supreme Leader lifted those restrictions,” It said, following with a few of the Star Wars-esque beeps. You wondered if it was getting sassy with you in a language you didn’t understand. That made you even angrier. “He’s ordered me to deliver these supplies to you, and your evening meal.” With your hands on your knees you rolled your eyes at it. Your hormones weren’t allowing you to be thankful enough, so you decided to just comply with it. You did your best to gracefully return to the bed, but, of course, when you needed the Force to work with you the most, it failed you.

As if it just dropped you, you fell from the air and hit the mattress hard. You didn’t have much of a chance to react, and ended up on your back right in front of the droid with an embarrassing groan. Staring up at the ceiling you heard the droid beep in its own language yet again, which left you even more enraged. If you were going to be taking up residence in this Universe, you’d need to learn the language of the droids because this wasn’t working for you. You sat up and watched as the body compartment opened and revealed an assortment of pads and tampons, as well as a new set of underwear. Not only this, but there was a small bottle of pills piled on top of everything else. Curiously, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and got closer, grabbing the pills at the top first.  _ Pain management capsules.  _ The thoughtfulness made your eyebrows rise.

“Did the Supreme Leader get these for me?” You asked the robot, to which it replied with a stale ‘no.’ Annoyed, you bent over and retrieved the rest of the items and began moving toward the bathroom. However, the droid beeped before you could get two steps in.

“Your meal, Miss Jinn.” It said. Its head unit opened and out popped a small plate that was covered by a plastic cover. You grew curious as the smell wafted into your nostrils as it smelled so natural; like the food you had been given by the native people of the village. You were currently suspended in the middle of space on a giant ship, so you grew weary of what they were serving you. 

“Thanks.” You whispered, setting the supplies down onto the bed in favor of grabbing the plate. The droid didn’t even say anything in reply. Instead it simply turned around and left. You kept your eyes on it the entire time, and once it left you had no shame in lifting the plate to find out what Kylo had sent for you. 

There were beautiful, green, strangely shaped vegetables, something that looked like rice, and some chunks of meat that was covered in a red sauce. You were feeling hungrier than normal since all you had eaten for the last ten days was nutritional bars. You picked up the fork and knife he had provided for you and dug in without a second thought, eating everything on the plate within ten minutes. It was delicious, even tastier than what had been fed to you in the village, and you found yourself longing for more. With no hope in getting a second helping, you set your plate down next to you and picked up and handful of tampons and pads. Now seemed like a good time to take care of yourself since your belly was full of good food.

It wasn’t soon enough that the door from Kylo’s bedroom was opening and he was stalking in. He refused to even look at you as he walked right up to the bed, took the plate in his hand and set it upon his bedside table. Only then did he look you into your eyes and finally speak to you.

“I don’t want you to think of me as your enemy,” He said, crossing his arms behind his back. “I know that the scavenger put some ideas into your head about me, but I can assure you that all of them are false. Including my identity.” He said. You stared up at him confused. Rey did declare him your enemy, but the only thing you knew about his identity is that he considered himself to be Kylo Ren.

“Your identity?” You asked for some simple clarification.

“Ben Solo died so many years ago,” He said with a sigh. You went still as you felt his grief radiate off of him and onto you, as if he were longing for something. Something that had to do with Ben Solo. “He was weak and foolish. I killed him and was reborn as Kylo Ren. It’s who I am, and you’re going to have to accept that.” You shook your head, crossing your arms over your torso and biting back the urge to fight him about it. You could feel it. He missed his old life, his parents, and the light in him. You blinked, ducked your head down and tried to suppress your instincts. You wanted to help him. You wanted him to be happy. He was your other half, and he deserved to be happy. “You can’t change me, Jinn.” He warned, removing his hands from behind his back and producing a tablet like device. You flinched as he dropped it into your lap, looked down to see that it was on and flashing a line of text at you:

_ PEACE IS A LIE. THERE IS ONLY PASSION _

You mouthed the line, looked to Kylo suspiciously. These words were familiar to you, but you couldn't place them. He tapped something on the screen and replaced the text with a new flashing line. “Read it out loud.” He commanded, and you set your eyes back to the text.

_ THROUGH PASSION I GAIN STRENGTH _

It wasn’t until you read the line out loud that you realized what it was.

“No, this is the Sith Code.” You said, taking his tablet and attempting to set it away from you. He couldn’t make you recite the Sith Code. You weren’t a Sith, didn’t want to be a Sith at all. Even  _ he  _ wasn’t a Sith, and you knew he knew it. You felt like you were being sworn into a club you didn’t want to be in, but when you tried to stand up to put an end to all of this he simply placed a hand upon your shoulder and pushed you back down.

“You deserve it, Jinn,” He said as he advanced the screen to the next line. “Feel it. Know that this is where you belong.”

_ THROUGH STRENGTH I GAIN POWER _

Immediately your heart felt as if it were bleeding, as if something heavy was seeping from your chest all throughout your body. It felt like you were falling into a pit, a dark, desolate, endless pit, and the only way to stop your descent was to fight it with all of your being. 

“No, I could never--” You said, covering your face with your hands and pulling your knees into your chest. You were better than this. Rey was firm when she told you that you possessed the Light. The pull to the Dark was strong, but you were a Jinn. You could fight this. You were stronger than this.

“Let go, Jinn. Let go and don’t be afraid of who you are.” Kylo said forcibly, taking your hands from your face and lifting your head up straight. Floating in front of you was his tablet, and it had been changed to the next line.

_ THROUGH POWER I GAIN VICTORY _

No.

_ THROUGH VICTORY MY CHAINS ARE BROKEN. _

_ “Stay strong, Jinn.”  _ Rey’s voice broke through your tormented thoughts. Immediately a spark of passion rushed through your body. Rey was alive. She was alive, and she was around here somewhere. You had to do this; if not for yourself then for Rey. 

_ THE FORCE… _

You put all of your attention on the tablet, began shaking as you willed the Force within your body. This was the strongest you had ever felt. Whether it was from the Dark Side fueling you or how hard you were fighting it, you didn’t know. What you did know was that Ren’s hands at the side of your head were beginning to burn, and you could see the tablet before you beginning to shake too.

_ SHALL SET… _

_ “ _ Stop fighting it!” Kylo bellowed, but the buzzing in your mind was far too loud for you to care for his words. “Let it set you--” He started to say, but within a second his speech was cut off and everything in the room had changed.

It started with the tablet being blown to smithereens before your very eyes. With the loudest pop you watched as it ignited and then fell to the floor in a pile of scrap. Kylo’s hands were thrown from your head as you lurched forward, and, once everything was said and done, one by one every light that was keeping Kylo’s bedroom lit was snuffed out; the glass casing on each and every one of them shattering loudly. Instantly it felt as if you were back to yourself. You had full control of your body once again, and you could see the scene for what it was.

It was you.

Your power over and control of the Force had taken over, and you had done what you had set out to do. You fought the Dark. You rid yourself of the hold it had on your soul. You let out a breath, feeling quite proud of yourself as Kylo stepped into your field of vision. The wild look of awe that adorned his face was exhilarating when paired with your show of power. You were amazed, and you felt like you only had one thing left to do. Slowly, you rose to his height a brand new person. You locked eyes with him and refused to look away. You could feel the dynamic switch instantly between you and him, and you only had one thing to say:

“I  _ am  _ free.” You whispered, but in the dark silence Kylo did nothing. Nothing but step closer to you. Nothing but swiftly take your cheeks in his hands. You flinched as he brought his lips down upon yours, holding you close to him like he never wanted to let go. It was the oddest feeling, and not something you’d normally participate in with a total stranger but, for some reason, it felt so right. Your arms came up and you ran his hands over his back, and they came to rest in his hair. One small, subtle kiss became much deeper, tongues touching teeth and saliva ending up over every inch of the skin around your mouths. This was passion. Real passion. And in that passion you gained the strength to give into exactly what your soul needed. That strength turned into power over him as you became restless and began pushing yourself all over him. Your victory came as he lifted you into the air and set you onto the bed, climbing over you and wrapping his hands around you. And even then, that wasn’t the end. The final part of your victory came with the three little words Kylo whispered to you once he had you settled onto his bed.

“I love you.” He said.

With that, you had truly been set free. 


	14. Chapter 14

How you had gone from mercilessly fighting against Kylo to being pinned up under him on his bed, your hands roaming his back up through his hair while the two of you held your lips locked together, was far beyond you. It felt so wrong. He was your enemy and you were his, yet the two of you seemed to melt into one another as the moment heated up tenfold. His hands roamed down your body, your hands roamed all over his, and soon you were lost in him, high off of the sexually charged feelings and wishing that it would never end. Right now, this is what you needed. Right now, you had him.

His kisses broke from your lips and began to travel down your cheeks and neck. Your sex began to throb as you bucked your hips against his. You were on your period, but you were almost willing to look past it if he would take you right now. Your soul was calling to him. Your body was calling to him, and all you needed was his love. 

“I, I want you.” You mumbled, looking deep into his eyes. He nodded his head, brought his lips down upon yours for just a moment before finally responding to you.

“I never would have thought my soulmate would be just as powerful, if not more, than I am,” He said, breathing a hot puff of air onto your face. The praise went straight to your head, and you found yourself becoming even more turned on than you originally thought. “You and I belong with one another. I want nothing more than for you to remain here with me, and rule with me where you belong.” His words were sincere, begging you just as he had. The only difference was you were beginning to understand him. You hugged him back, moaned in response as his lips began venturing further and further down your neck. His hands began pawing at the collar of your shirt, and only a second later was it ripped right down the middle. You gasped, looked up at him and basked in his show of strength. Dominance. Power. It was everything you had been looking for. Your fingers tightened in his hair as you laid your lips back against his. Slowly he continued to tear your shirt, exposing every inch of your skin until, unfortunately, the two of you were interrupted.

The door swung open, Kylo rolled off of you. You could feel his heart jump in his chest just as yours had, and at the exact same time the two of you laid eyes on the last thing you ever wanted to see in the doorway.

“Does Miss Jinn need a new shirt?” The robot spoke in its same annoying voice. You let out an audible groan, sitting up and pulling your knees to your chest in order to hide your rapidly reddening face. 

“No, T-12,” Kylo said, standing on the side of the bed and adjusting his pants. You peeked from behind your knees and looked over just in time to see the tent in his crotch quickly disappear. You were flustered, embarrassed beyond recognition and all it was was a damned droid. What had you even been doing with Kylo anyway? While the silence lingered you took a moment to wonder if the move to bed him had been a smart one. 

“The General needs your assistance with the Scavenger in interrogation cell 5.” The droid spoke in plain English again. Your breath caught in your chest at the mention of the ‘scavenger,’ and you couldn’t help but to butt into the conversation almost immediately.

“Rey?” You asked, looking up to Kylo. “Rey is here?”

“Quiet,” Kylo said, holding his finger up to you. You stared at him completely bewildered. You had heard Rey’s voice in your head when Kylo was forcing you to recite the Sith Code. She was alive! She was here on the ship with you, and you needed to get her back. “Why is the General interrogating at this hour?” As if it had been speaking English just to mock you, the droid began to beep so you couldn’t understand it. 

“That’s not necessary,” Kylo groaned, rubbing his face with his fingers. “Hux doesn’t know what he’s doing, and he doesn’t have to do this now.” You could hear the agitation on his voice as he turned toward the closet and began rummaging around. You leaned up on the bed and gingerly walked up behind him, hugging yourself so that you could hide as much of your body from the droid as you could. He was dressing rapidly, as if he were frantic to get back to Rey. Was she hurt?

“Are you going to go get Rey?” You asked him, becoming too excited. 

“You’re dismissed, T-12.” Kylo said just as he managed to secure his vest. It infuriated you that he was ignoring you. He had literally just torn your shirt straight down the middle in order to have more access to your body to kiss you and now he was acting like you were an overly excited child that he didn’t have time for. Behind you the droid began to cart itself out, and you turned your attention back to Kylo.

“Is Rey okay?” You asked, feeling yourself beginning to panic once again.

“I’ll be back to see you off to bed, then tomorrow we can continue your training.” He said, rushing to grab his helmet which sat upon a podium in the corner of his bedroom. Your heart pounded in your chest as you ran after him. The two of you began chattering over one another as you stayed on his heels the entire time, you begging him to please take care of Rey and him going on and on about your training. It was the worst, and you had one more trick up your sleeve to get him to finally listen to you.

“You said you loved me, Ben!” You cried, boldly grasping his pleated sleeve and pulling with all of your might. Just as you suspected he stopped for a moment and seemed to ponder your words. “Please, please don’t hurt Rey. She’s my best friend and I care about her so much.” You begged, reaching into the depths of his soul for any kind of understanding. Everything was quiet for a moment before Kylo broke the silence, reaching for your neck so quickly you didn’t have time to move out of the way. However, instead of him hurting you like you expected, you got something totally different. 

A small peck against your lips; one that didn’t even leave you with enough time to react. To hold him, to kiss him back, or beg him for more. He pulled away, leaving you reaching out to him to keep his body on yours before slinking out of the door too quickly. “That isn’t what I meant.” He mumbled coldly. Before you could respond to that the doors shut and you were left alone. As your soul broke you imagined him thudding down the hallway, placing his helmet over his head and hiding his true feelings. You weren’t as hurt as you should have been; probably because part of you knew he was going to try something like this. He left you alone with your thoughts, and you intended to make him pay.

The second the doors closed you made your way into the living room, collapsed onto the floor and instantly began meditating. Once you were sure you had connected to him with the Force, you took to screaming in your own head. You knew he could feel you. You knew he could hear you. You could feel him and that was always the telltale sign. He could hear you, and he  _ would  _ hear you tonight.

_ Don’t hurt her! _

_ She didn’t do anything to you! _

_ She doesn’t deserve your hate! _

_ You don’t even deserve your hate! _

_ Ben, please listen to me! _

In between your pleading you’d scream. You felt yourself lift from the floor, felt objects around you beginning to react to your power. You felt more in control, could move your hands and move the objects to where you wanted them to be. You didn’t know how you were gaining control of your powers so well, but you were determined to use your newfound strength to your advantage. You pushed Kylo as hard and as long as you could, and you only stopped when you finally heard the door slide open hours later. You fell to the floor, stood to your feet and immediately started to make your way back to him. You were prepared to fight him, to unleash what little strength you had gained against him if he told you that Rey was no longer with you, but when you rounded the corner you got the shock of your life. 

He was there. He was definitely there, but he had someone else in tow with him. Shackled at her legs, wrists, and neck, he pushed Rey into his home and she fell to her knees just feet away from you. You gasped, ran up to her and dropped to your knees as well. You took her face in your hands and saw a look of anguish adorn her face. She looked ragged, yet she was still sitting here in front of you as strong as she always had been.

“Rey,” You breathed, taking in the bruises and the cut in her lip. “What, what did he--”

“It was Hux,” Kylo cut in. You lifted your eyes to him for a moment and then looked back down at Rey who nodded her head in agreeance with him. “He wanted to take matters into his own hands, and I told him that  _ I  _ would be the only one to interrogate the prisoner. He doesn’t get to smack her around without my permission.” Kylo said, beginning to step around Rey. You felt so horrible for her; Armitage Hux was such a bastard, but you didn’t think he was cruel enough to beat a helpless woman this badly. You looked at Kylo as he turned and entered the kitchen rummaging about. Whatever he was doing he made look so natural, as if he didn't care that he had just welcomed another one of his enemies into his home. You took another look at Rey who now had tears running down her face. This was just too heartbreaking.

“So I’m going to be keeping her here so that  _ I  _ may decide what her fate is. Hux has no right when this is my fight, not his.” Kylo came back a short time later with a glass of water in his hand. A stoic look hardened on his face while he bent over and lifted the glass to her dried lips. With a cautious look Rey opened her mouth and began taking in the liquid slowly, and you could feel Kylo’s mood changing with each passing second.

Kindness. Caring. Compassion. Love. Only positivity radiated off of him as he looked into Rey’s eyes, and as Rey stared back you could feel her gratitude for him. It was like their last meeting meant nothing to either of them, and they cared for one another like you knew they would eventually do. It was so beautiful, but why were you feeling so off about it?

When Rey had finally drunk all of the water Kylo removed the cup from her face and simply set it on the floor. “Stand up, scavenger. Come with me,” He said, going back to his cold speech yet again. Rey did as she was told, standing to her feet with your help and then staggering after her down the hall where you had been kept. You kept your arm around her as you walked her close behind Kylo, and weren’t surprised at all when Kylo had led her to the small room and sat her upon the bed. “ _ You  _ are allowed free roam of my home. She is to remain here until I’m ready to deal with her.” Kylo turned to you and pointed back at Rey. His desire for Rey to remain a prisoner was clear, and it hurt you so much. Rey sat down on the bed just as Kylo wiggled his fingers and all of her restraints fell away below her, and he simply left the room. The two of you were alone, and you had a ton of catching up to do.

“Did the General really do all of this to you?” You asked her, to which she only nodded her head. 

“He had called for Ren for help in interrogating me, but when he didn’t show up right away he decided he had to take even more drastic measures. He started with my shirt, trying to tear it off of me so he could ‘teach me a lesson that would leave both of us satisfied,’ but before he could get any further Kylo burst into the room and started yelling at him.” She looked up at you with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. “He  _ saved  _ me. Ben saved me, but he won’t admit it.” She sighed, but all you could do was smile at her.

“I knew this is what you’d want me to do.” You said, sitting down next to Rey and placing your head on her shoulder.

“What’s that?” She asked, sounding tired. 

“To see the good in him,” You stared, feeling at home there next to her. “To know that he’s made mistakes, and that’s he’s better than his past. I, I thought you’d want me to be kind to him and try to appeal to the light in him, and that’s what I’ve been doing. I know he’s a good person, and I know he knows he’s a good person. He knows he needs to turn to the light and he won’t do it alone. So he needs, well, us.” You said, feeling content in sitting there with her. Rey thought on your words, let out a giggle as she laid her head down on yours. Together, the two of you stared at the wall in front of you. 

“You sure know your stuff, Jinn,” Rey said as she placed a weak hand on top of yours. “Ben belongs at home with his mother, and so do we. The Resistance is waiting, and I won’t leave here without you and him.” Rey said, closing her eyes. You could feel her beginning to succumb to the sleep her body craved, and you were powerless to stop her. You moved out of the way so that she could lay herself down, and when she was comfortable you threw the blanket over her.

“I believe in you,” You said as you snuggled down next to her. You draped your arm over her as a way to comfort her, to know that she would be safe when you were around and you soon found yourself falling asleep too. You figured it was because you had been reunited with one of the people the Force had decided you belonged with, and you were okay with that. “I believe in us. All three of us.” You said, but Rey had already drifted away from you. You held her tight, relaxed and tried to sleep too. You would find your peace with both of your soulmates one day. You were sure of it. 


	15. Chapter 15

You thought you could remember Kylo coming into the room a few times in the middle of the night, tapping you on the shoulder or pulling on your elbow to try and get you to leave. Each and every time you told him no, and you’d cuddle back into Rey who seemed to sleep so peacefully next to you. You didn’t want to be in bed with Kylo; even after the most intimate moment you shared with him that really could have led to sex, you didn’t want to sleep next to him. At the moment, Rey was your number one priority and you intended to keep it that way until the two of you could make good on your promise to leave here with Kylo. 

Rey. She was the first thing you thought about upon waking up the next morning. She was asleep so soundly next to you now. You looked over at her, took in her peaceful sleeping face and smiled. She looked like an angel, so comfortable even though the bed was twin sized and could barely fit both of you--if that. You pushed some of the air from her face, resisted the urge to leave a kiss upon her forehead. You thought that would be weird, and you didn’t want to wake her. You had no idea the horrors that she went through while you were locked up, and you thought she needed her rest. Instead you slid out from beside her and walked up to the door. Kylo said you had free roam, so did that mean if you placed your hand onto the scanner it would open the door. You took one more look at Rey, hoping she would not wake up without you before laying your hand on the scanner. The last time you were in here you didn’t even get a chance to try this. Part of you thought nothing would happen, that Kylo had changed his mind and wanted to keep both of you under his thumb. However, as you watched the red light scan under your palm, you soon found that simply was not true.

The doors whizzed open, right before your very eyes. It startled you, and after you realized that you had the freedom you wanted you took another look at Rey. She had adjusted herself to take up more room in the bed, but was still fast asleep. You sighed, turned back toward the hallway and began walking down. Maybe if you were lucky you could find something for the two of you to eat. The doors closed loudly behind you just seconds after you walked away. You felt lonely and afraid all by yourself. You had gone from having Kylo, to having Rey, to having no one, and even if it was for just a short amount of time, it still made you nervous. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you came around the corner into Kylo’s living room. Other than food, you were in need of a restroom and you decided to make that your first stop.

Kylo was nowhere to be seen as you ascended the stairs, and everything was entirely too quiet for you. His door was closed, and for a moment you worried that he’d be in his room sleeping and you’d be waking him. You had no other choice, really, because all of your period supplies were in that room. You sighed, lifted your fist to knock on the door when you realized there was one other way to do this. Instead of knocking or simply opening the door, you could use the Force to see if he was on the other side. You wondered for a moment if you were capable enough, if you were skilled enough to try such a thing. You would have to learn not to doubt yourself when it came to these powers, and right now would be a good place to start. You lay your hand flat against the steel door and placed all of your concentration on the other side.

You felt nothing as you held your eyes shut tight. It felt as if there was some kind of appendage stretching from your fingertips and into the other room, feeling around and coming up completely empty. You opened your eyes, looked over your shoulder. Was it true? Was the Force telling you the truth, or were you misusing it? At this point you still had no real training and didn’t know any different, but you knew there was no use trying again. He was either behind the door or he wasn’t, and the only way to find out was to enter. You drew your hand away and pressed the button, watched as the two doors opened and you were astounded to see that the room, just like you felt, was actually empty. You took a step in, gazing at the emptiness and feeling quite proud of yourself. You must have been a lot stronger than you originally thought.

In the bathroom, you took it upon yourself to strip down to nothing and boldly step into Kylo’s shower. No, he hadn’t given you permission to do so, but you needed one badly. You had no idea how Rey could snuggle up to you so tightly at night when you could have sworn you still smelled like the jungle. Really, you thought he’d get over it. It was something you needed, and you didn’t see any reason why he’d be opposed to it.

As the piercing hot water ran over every inch of your body, rejuvenating your senses and making you feel reborn, you thought a lot about your unspoken relationship with Kylo. He told you he loved you, yet took it away the next time he spoke to you. He allowed you to have your friend back, yet made it clear she still meant nothing to him. On top of this, he offered to train you in the way of the Force before admitting you were incredibly powerful already. It was all so strange, and you only had one conclusion to draw from everything: Your bond with Kylo was so strong that your Force abilities were becoming that much stronger in the time you spent with him. You thought that was cool, and that only meant you’d grow even stronger. With that final thought, you shut the water off and gingerly stepped out into the open, grabbed a towel and began to dry yourself off. After taking advantage of another tampon you stood in the bathroom staring down at your old clothing. You really,  _ really,  _ did not want to put them back on. Ten days without even so much as changing out of them meant they smelled and were probably more than dirty. You wrinkled your nose. This was Kylo’s doing, so he would have to sacrifice some of his clothing for your comfort. 

You trudged to the door and opened it to find his bedroom was still empty. That was even better, because you felt no shame in dropping your towel and disappearing into his closet and only coming out when dressed in a long black T shirt and a pair of his boxers. It felt so bad to do such a thing without his blessing, but in the end did you have any other choice? Unless he wanted you to walk around his home stark naked, but that you absolutely would not stand for. You even took another shirt and pair of boxers for Rey to change herself in since she had been in the same clothing since the last time you had seen her in person. You felt heroic, like you were trying your hardest to protect and take care of her, however, your efforts could only go so far when confronted directly by the man who was holding you captive. 

You had just made it down the stairs with the pile of new clothing in your hand when you caught sight of him staring at you from inside of his kitchen. You could see him through the entry way, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked disappointed as you froze in place, and you didn’t know what you should do. Lucky for you, however, he seemed to pick up your slack, pushing himself from the counter and slowly stepping toward you.

“Goodmorning,” He spoke as he zeroed in on you. You took a step back onto the stair, trying to remain calm and courageous but found it to be difficult. You had remember: he could pick you up and hoist you over his shoulder with little to no effort at all. You had every right to feel intimidated. “Is that my clothing?” He asked, pointing to the jumble of black clothes in your hands. You didn’t know what to say, so you simply nodded your head. In a flash, he reached into your arms and took the clothing from you and threw it down onto the step beside you, causing you to flinch. “For her, right?” He asked. Again, you could only nod your head. 

“She needs clean clothes, Kylo.” You said, trying to appeal to his emotions. He gave you no response. Instead he motioned for you to follow behind him. You did as you were told, picking up the clothing and following him into the kitchen where he told you to sit down at the bar. 

“She’s a prisoner. She needs nothing,” He said coldly as he produced a black plate from one of his cupboards. Your blood boiled as he calmly placed two pieces of toast down on your plate from another he had, then turned toward you and presented it to you. “Would you like butter or a type of jam?” He asked. Your emotions began to switch as you realized he was caring for you even though he was trying to keep up his hardened demeanor. 

“Just butter please,” You said, to which he obliged you. “And Rey will have butter too.” You said proudly. He didn’t even look at you, didn’t even respond to you as he took a tub from the fridge, opened it and stuck a knife within the yellow matter. You watched the back of his head as he spread the butter over the toast, then turned around and slid the plate over to you.

“For you. The robot will feed the prisoner.” He said. Under his scrutinizing gaze you lifted one of the slices of toast to your mouth and gently took a nibble. The two of you were not on good terms, but you had to give him a little credit for feeding you.

“Did you enjoy your shower?” He asked you, to which you nodded your head. No doubt he noticed your wet hair when he first saw you, and you assumed worst case scenario he probably could have heard the water running from down here or wherever he was when you showered. You expected him to punish you for this, and in that moment you decided to stick up for yourself.

“You told me I had free roam of the house, and I needed a shower, so--” You started to say, to assert your authority over him but he cut you off almost immediately.

“You don’t need my permission to take care of yourself, Jinn,” He cut in, and your jaw instantly went slack. You had gone into this thinking you were going to have to fight him about it, but instead he was handing you your freedom on a silver platter. “You and I, we’re equals. You have just as many privileges as I do.” He reminded you, leaning on the counter and taking a sip of his coffee.

“Soulmates,” You said with a chuckle. “Because you love me, right?” You asked. You weren’t really sure what kind of reaction you were expecting from the ill thought question. At first you were certain he was going to say yes, but in the same breath the thought of him saying no crushed you. Soulmates. If this were true, that would mean he’d have to love you, right? You wanted to be loved and to feel important to one of the most important figures in your life now, and what Kylo had to say next threw you through a loop.

“But the real question is, will you love me?” He asked, to which you sat there and stared at him confused. He looked down to his own plate of toast as if he were afraid to hear the answer as well. What was the answer to that question? What did it even mean?

“Will I love you?” You asked for some clarification. “As in,  _ when  _ will I love or, or will I  _ ever  _ love you?”

“You tell me, Jinn,” Kylo said with a sigh. “Our souls call out to one another. They bleed, weep, and wail for one another.  _ We  _ don’t have to love one another, we don’t even have to like one another, but our souls say otherwise.” He said. You tapped your fingers on the countertop as you thought long and hard about what he was saying. The Force is what brought you together, the Force was the one that decided the two of you belonged together. There was nothing you could do to pull yourself from Kylo; you would just have to live with him.

“Kylo, I do care for you, more than I think you know, or think you deserve,” You said, and he finally looked up from his plate of food at you. “I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you, but only if you respect my boundaries and help me better myself. I’m not of the Dark, and I don’t want to be Dark, but I recognize that you’re the only one I have to help me in this. Please, just let me do my own thing and I promise our, er, souls will still be able to exist together.” You said, begging him to meet you somewhere in the middle. You knew he would never give you up, but it was worth a shot. At the time, the two of you were civil and you felt like you had a shot. He looked you up and down, seemed to judge you for not wanting to remain on the Dark side with him, but in the end it would seem like you had won.

“I’ve told you, you don’t need my permission to take care of yourself,” He said with a sigh. He pushed his plate of toast away from himself and moved to take hold of his tablet that was on the counter next to him. “I’ll train you. I’ll teach you everything you need to know about the Force starting this afternoon. You say you’re not Dark hearted right now, but we’re  _ soulmates,  _ Jinn. Whatever one of us does, the other naturally follows. One day, you’ll understand, and you’ll see my gifts for what they really are. Until then, you take your time and become comfortable. I’ll be right here, waiting for you.” He said, and within seconds your face burned into a smile.

“You’re right, I don’t need your permission for anything,” You said, standing from the counter and taking your plate of toast in your hand. “Just like I don’t need your permission to take care of my friend.” You didn’t even look at him to see his response. Instead you turned as you grabbed Rey’s clothes from the floor and immediately headed into the direction of her room. You felt so proud of yourself as he didn’t stop you, at least not until you were far enough from the kitchen bar that he could see your entire body.

“She’ll never look as good as you in my clothing,” He said. You yelped as a puff of air ran up your thighs and caught Kylo’s shirt, raising it so that he could see your ass clothed in his underwear. You turned, redfaced and embarrassed at him and found him scowling at you from across the counter. “Take care of the prisoner. Enjoy it while it lasts. It hurts me to feel you mourning for her.” You blinked at him from over your shoulder, then hurried along your way to the room she was being held in. One central thought stood front and center in your mind:

Whatever either you or Kylo did, the other would naturally follow. Did that mean Kylo was right and you’d turn Dark eventually, or was your theory from the very beginning true? Perhaps, you were strong enough on the Light side of the Force that Kylo would naturally follow your path. 


	16. Chapter 16

Whether you wanted to or not, Kylo was determined to train you in the Force. It started the next day, after bringing Rey some of your breakfast, lunch, and dinner Kylo sat you down in the middle of his living room and told you to start with breathing deeply just as he did the last time you trained with him. “I know how to do this, already,” You moaned as he sat in front of you, his eyes closed and breathing just as he wanted you to do. “See? I’m stronger now. Can we do something else?” You asked, and when he finally opened his eyes you took Rey’s advice to you from the night before and decided to prove it to him. 

“He needs to know that you’re not going to bend to his will that easily,” She said as you got yourself comfortable in bed next to her that night. “I’m telling you, you’re stronger than both of us combined. He’s afraid of you, and you can use that to your advantage.” So that was your goal; to get to his true heart step by step, and to make sure he knew where you stood in the food chain. As of yesterday, you were equals, and you wouldn’t let him step all over you.

So you held your hand out, feeling around his body until you felt something in his pants pocket. Your eyes dropped to his thigh, and as your hand twisted you watched as the item he held began to tremble. You smiled, pulling with all of your might until it came free from the depths of his pocket and flew into your hand. It was a white bottle of pills, the same pills that you had taken yesterday during the first day of your period. You flashed a cocky grin at Kylo who sat just as still as you left him, beyond proud of yourself.

“I needed some anyway.” You said, placing all of your attention on the bottle. You began to twist the cap open in your hands, but was cut short when it it suddenly flew from your palm. With a shriek you reached back out for it, stopping it in midair as you realized Kylo was challenging you. With the utmost serious look on his face he pulled as hard as he could on the pills, trying to pluck them from your grasp on them in the Force but you refused to let them go. You stared at him dangerously, fought as hard as you could to win the silly battle you had placed yourself in. You could feel your grasp slipping on the white bottle. You could feel the words coming from his mouth just seconds afterword:  _ You aren’t as strong as you think you are. You need me.  _ He would say, and it enraged you. It was as if you could feel him thinking that in his mind, and before you knew it you had yanked the bottle with all of your might. However, you did not get the results you were expecting.

The cap split from the bottle, and all of the pills began to cascade to the floor. You gasped, quickly held out your other hand out to capture the pills before they hit the ground, and that’s exactly what you did. Before your very eyes each one of the pills froze in place, hovering in the air at your will. Not Kylo’s. Yours. Kylo had already put himself at rest, and he was watching you do your thing. You were the one who had acted quickly enough to save the pills, and you were so damn proud of yourself.

“Color me impressed,” Kylo said, sounding calm while you were internally screaming. “You were right, you don’t need this as much as I thought you did.” He said, standing to his feet. You didn’t reply, instead you maneuvered the bottle under the lot of pills with the Force and allowed them to fall in. It was like you had an invisible funnel in your hands, and once all of the pills had made it safely back into the bottle you stood along with him. 

“I don’t know what’s made me stronger, but every day I feel like I take more and more control over my abilities.” You said as you looked down at the bottle of pills in your hand. It was like you wielded a weapon that you didn’t know how to fully control, but you still felt so powerful.

“You have a lot more to learn, you know,” Kylo said, stepping around you and up to the massive window that was open to the entire galaxy. “Not just about the Force. I can see you growing stronger every time I look at you. But you need to learn how to lead, how to command, how to fight.” He explained. At the time your pull to him was mighty. You wanted to be close to him, next to him, against him. You knew it wasn’t  _ you,  _ per se, but your soul. Your spirit wanted his, and at that moment you decided to give it what it wanted. 

“Are you so sure that’s necessary?” You asked him, leaning your shoulder against his as you looked beyond the stars, beyond the ships, moons, planets, and into the blackness. Fighting wasn’t what you wanted. Commanding and leading wasn't what you wanted. You wanted peace, reconciliation, and to just  _ live.  _ You could feel it deep within your soul, and whenever you felt connected to Kylo like this you knew he felt the same thing. 

“The people around us made it necessary, Jinn. We’re simply taking back what’s ours.” He explained with a sigh, leaning into you as well.

“What if I don’t want what’s ours?” You asked, turning and looking at his profile. “What if I just want,  _ us? _ ” You and Kylo. 

_ You and Kylo. _

Your heart felt as if it had bloomed at just the thought of him and you. You reached down and took his hand, and when he squeezed yours back you knew he was on the same page.

_ She and I. _

He wanted it to just be you and him

“We can have,  _ us,  _ Jinn,” He looked from the window down to the carpet under his feet. “What I’ve been telling you about is  _ us.  _ What  _ we  _ deserve together as soulmates. You deserve to rule, to take your seat at the throne with me. That’s all I want. I want us to be happy.” He said, and you could feel his sorrow. Yes. It was true he wanted to be happy, and it was true you wanted to be happy. You knew both of you deserved to be happy, but you would never be happy here.

“I do want to be happy,” You said, holding your breath as you decided to go in for one final point. “With  _ Ben.”  _ You stood and waited for any kind of reaction, but the only one you got was his hand loosening from around yours. You had failed again, and it hurt so badly. Silently you wiggled your hand out of his and you turned away from him, sulking down the hall to the room you shared with Rey. Completely defeated, you laid your hand on the sensor and opened the door. You locked eyes with Rey who was crouched down under the window that overlooked the same Galaxy you and Kylo had just been fawning over. It looked as if she had been exercising, keeping her mind busy while she was incarcerated. It was admirable, and you should have joined her but you found that all you could do was lean against the wall and lean down beside her.

“I can feel you, both of you,” Rey said as she straightened her legs out and looked at you with a face full of concern. “Why so much sorrow? You’re the one that gets to leave this tiny depressing room when you want.” She laughed, trying to joke with you but you weren’t in the mood. Kylo’s heart weighed heavily on yours, and yours was already too heavy for you.

“I’ve only known him for so long, but he matters so much to me.” You mused, placing your palms on your forehead. It made no sense, but it still hurt all the same. You wanted what was best for you, Rey, and Ben, but Ben’s refusal meant neither of you would be happy. 

“Oh, baby,” Rey hummed, reaching her arm out and draping it over you. “I know it. Sometimes I wonder if I would feel the same way about you, if you turned to the dark, you know?” You lay your head down on her shoulder, brought your other arm up to hug her back. 

“Why is that, do you think?” You asked her. You cared so deeply for Rey, that much was true, but what did it really mean? Were you soulmates with Rey too, but on a much smaller scale? On a friendly level, like you had assumed? Was that even a thing?

“Because the Force wants us to be together, obviously,” She said as she tipped her head back against the steel wall. “I mean, why else would I have been the only one to have felt you when you exited Earth’s atmosphere? I kept telling everyone it was the Jinn girl the entire galaxy had their eyes on. There was no other reason for that feeling, but they didn’t believe me. I had to come get you myself to prove to everyone it was true.” She chuckled, and you felt it from deep in her chest.

“I wonder if Kylo felt the same thing,” You responded. “They made it seem like it was routine, like they were hunting Force sensitive individuals all the time.” You said, not expecting any response in particular. You relaxed in Rey’s embrace, knowing that, no matter what happened between you and Ben, Rey would always have your back. 

And you would always have hers.

Throughout the weeks when Kylo kept her imprisoned in that small room, you’d sneak her his books, his clothing, and parts of your food. On the rare occasion when you couldn’t feel Kylo at all or could tell he was off somewhere not paying attention to you, you’d sneak her out of the small room and into his bathroom for a shower and an actual toilet break. Any other time Rey was forced to wait for the little cock blocking robot just as you had, but when you had the power you wouldn’t allow that. There were multiple times you’d allow Rey to follow you from her prison and let her sit and zone out in front of the TV for a few hours only to return her when Kylo was getting too close. It was all good, and Kylo was none the wiser.

In between caring for yourself and caring for Rey, you were forced into accompanying Kylo during his rounds around the Supremacy. He wanted you to listen and to observe, to get to know the ship and everyone around you. You watched him as closely as you could, listen to him speak as he commanded and led meetings of anywhere between one or two people to thousands. Kylo was such a great speaker; he knew how to rile up the crowds, to evoke so much emotion in the people beneath him, and you could tell that they loved him just the same. Standing behind a curtain on the same stage you watched as so many of the officers would stare up at him with moon eyes, as they’d roar and praise him when he’d tell them he had one of the most exalted members of the Resistance held captive. It made you so sick, and that moment you had to turn away because you realized it was all a lie.

Rey would come up in conversation lot, especially between Kylo and Hux. Hux would ask what information Kylo had pulled from her and Kylo would only reply something along the lines of ‘nothing useful,’ and would assure Hux that the moment he got something of use to the Order he would let him know. It would always make Hux mad. While the other officers would acknowledge Kylo and simply walk away, Hux would challenge him, demanding Ren hand Rey over to him and he would get the answers they needed from her. 

“You toting this girl around with you all day long does nothing for us, and neither does keeping the scavenger to yourself. Just look at the dead and uninterested look in her eye, Ren. You’re holding two women hostage in your grip, and when you finally get that realization through your thick skull maybe we can finally make progress.” Hux said in response to Ren’s beating around the bush, to which Kylo angrily turned around and began to walk away from him. You could feel him fuming just under the surface, could see his cheeks reddening as he desperately tried to calm himself down. That’s when you realized it had all been a lie.

This entire time he had been telling his people that he was taking charge of the Resistance and would bring them down by getting to one of their leaders, but he had done nothing of the sort. You spent most of your time in the room with Rey. You slept there. You ate with her. You hung out with her, and not once did Kylo ever enter and interrogate her. When you weren’t with her you were with him, watching him as he went about his day trying to track the Resistance with little to no luck. Because he had none.

Because he was lying to himself and his people to their faces every day.

Behind him you stopped, becoming just as angry as he was. You had spent so much time hoping Kylo would have been better than this, than to lead his organization with lies, and you were disappointed. You felt it yourself. His soul, just like yours, called to the light. He spent so much time advertising himself as something that he just simply wasn’t, and it enraged you.

“You know, Hux is right,” You said once he was far enough away from him. “What do you think you’re going to accomplish by keeping me away from Rey all day long? I’ve told you, I don’t want this. I don’t want to learn how you lie to your people.” You balled your fists and stood as high as you could, watching as he turned ever so slowly to confront you. Yes you could feel his anger and yours, but what you could also feel was sadness. Kylo knew you were right. He knew nothing he was doing would get him anywhere, and he, just like you, hated it. The two of you were one in the same, and even though it was uncomfortable confronting him now you knew it had to be done.

“You’re a fool to agree with that man,” Kylo said, holding arm up and thumbing behind him. “Come on. We’ve got another interrogation to oversee, and I want you to pay attention.”

“Why?” You asked him, crossing your arms and scowling at him. “What do you want me to pay attention to? The tactics that you’re too afraid to use on your own enemy?” You pried for answers when you already had them. He didn't want to interrogate her because he cared for her and he cared for you. You just needed to hear him say it. 

“Pay attention to  _ me, _ ” He said as he began closing the gap between you. “Your other half, your superior. Your  _ Supreme Leader.  _ You obviously have forgotten who is here to train and make you the best you can be, you foolish girl.” He said. You snarled at him, standing as still as you could. He was so close to you, so much taller than you and so much stronger than you. You felt your mind traveling to places it shouldn’t have been, especially when he placed his hand upon your arm and pushed you back.

Standing against the wall, you were forced to flatten your back against it and look him in the eye. His face had gone from angry to neutral yet again, but you knew what his intentions were. You should have stopped it. You really should have, but it felt so good. This was the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. This was the man that, before you had even known he was real, you lusted after. So to have him pressing his chest against yours so firmly, to have him staring down at you with need in his eyes, it felt so good. 

“Are you paying attention, Jinn?” He breathed, taking both of his hands and sliding them down your arms. “Paying attention to what you deserve?” You closed your eyes, held your breath as his fingers laced in yours again. The hallway was empty and you couldn’t feel anyone around you. He was taking advantage of this and toying with you, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it. Your mouth fell opened as he pressed his pelvis against yours, trapping your body between his and the wall, and it one swift, fluid movement he was pulling your arms above your head. You gasped, looked him right in his eyes and saw his amused look. He knew how you felt, and he knew how to push your buttons just the way you needed him to. 

“Are you listening to me?” He asked again, lowering his face and breathing against the skin of your neck. You closed your eyes, pretending like your shirt wasn’t rising and exposing your midsection. He left a small kiss against your neck, bringing his head up and switching to the other side. “Do I have your attention now?” He was teasing you. This man was really teasing you into submission.

“No, you’re distracting me.” You said as you leaned up on your toes to try to gain your footing. His kisses deepened, not caring at all that this isn’t where either of you wanted to go at the moment. But he was distracting you and himself from what you really needed to talk about.

“Mmm, distracting. That’s cute,” He moaned into the crook of your neck. “You’re enjoying this distraction. I can tell.” He giggled, and it was all the confirmation you needed to actually enjoy it. You had nowhere to go. You were strung up by your arms and being turned on against your will. You loved it, and you loved him. As his kisses crept higher and higher you accepted his lips onto yours, and the only thing you wanted was to be able to run your hands through his hair. He had flipped the subject completely, but you were still determined to have the discussion with him some other time.

As your interaction with Kylo grew hot and heavy in the hallway, there was another individual in the farthest wing of the Supremacy, in the darkest corner, in the quietest space all by themselves. Clocked in all black with every inch of their skin hidden from anyone that could see them, they sat and began tapping away on their datapad in order to communicate with their informants. It rang, and it rang, and it rang, and when someone finally picked up they were quick to begin the conversation faster than the person on the other line could.

“We have your precious leader,” They started as a sly grin settled on their face. “You can have her, and you can have this Jinn individual too. The only thing I ask is that you wipe the galaxy clean of the worthless scum that the Order calls their Supreme Leader.” The request is cold and callous, but they don’t care. They deserved the position more than Kylo Ren did, and they were willing to go behind the Order’s back in order to get it. Their grin grows devilish as, after a moment of hesitation and a quick consultation with the informant’s peers, they come back and decide to agree with the terms set. The call ends and the person is left in complete darkness, excited to begin this brand new endeavor. He’d have to get the two women alone, separate them from the man of which he just placed a bounty on. It wouldn’t be easy, but they would figure it out. Their destiny depended on it. They tuck the datapad back onto their hip and pull themselves from the small space, going back to their business. No one would stop them from achieving the greatness they had worked so hard to build. Not Kylo Ren. Not the long lost Jinn girl. Not Rey, and not the Resistance. They would have it their own way, or they would die trying to get it.


	17. Chapter 17

In Earth time, you had been held captive alongside Rey for just over ten months. You had no idea how much time that was in the Star Wars universe, but in that ten months you learned a lot. You would go head to head with Kylo Ren in large shows of strength, both in the Force and in your physicality. By the 10 month mark you could knock Kylo right off of his feet using just the Force, and could put up a fight with just your fists or any weapon he chose for you. Whether it was daggers, a sword, or even his own lightsaber once, you could always get him close enough to make it seem like you were just about to win, but then he’d come in at the last second and take you down. He’d still praise you, take you by your cheeks and tell you how proud he was of you, but it never mattered. While keeping him busy and happy with your progress, your friendship with Rey was far more important. 

Behind the scenes, Rey taught you how to utilize the Force in a more calm, loving way than Kylo did. Instead of using the Force to harm and destroy things and people as Kylo tried to teach you during your training sessions, Rey taught you how to uplift with your powers. She taught you the beginnings of Force healing, she taught you how to read people’s moods and raise them if needed. You learned how to defend yourself and others from Force attacks, how to block your thoughts, and even how to trick people just as she had during all three films. All in all, you felt your time with Rey with much more well spent than with Kylo, so you decided to confide in her every time your relationship with Kylo would shift.

Every time Kylo would corner you and walk you into a situation you knew you’d never be able to refuse, you'd tell her. Every time he’d press his body against yours, roam his hands over every inch of your skin, kiss your lips or any other area of your body, you’d melt and fall for him instantly. Every time he told you he wanted you, or that you meant so much to him, or whenever you could feel the words ‘I love you’ beginning to roll off of his tongue, you’d find yourself getting closer and closer to him. Wanting him. Wanting him to love you and all of that. Every moan would leave you feeling conflicted. Every time you’d buck your hips against his would make you feel like the worst kind of person, and every time you’d go running back to Rey to meditate with her and to seek her guidance. She would assure you each and every time that the feelings were natural and it was just a manipulation tactic he was using. She’d urge you to stay strong and within your right mind, and you’d promise her you would. However, you found your entire world and everything you had been telling yourself would come crashing down on you just a few nights into your ten month mark.

It started with a tingle while you were in the deepest of sleeps. It wasn’t enough for an intrusion to wake you fully, but you were well aware that your lower half was tingling. You kept on sleeping, kept on dreaming until a string of harsh, almost incoherent words rattled through your mind:

_ I just want her to love me so badly.  _

You pried your eyes open, looked over to Rey who had her legs draped over your hips and her arms shoved under her head. Was it her that spoke just now? Was she trying to get your attention? You stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to say something else tor you but all she did was breathe just as evenly as before. Maybe it wasn’t her. Maybe you were just dreaming. You closed your eyes, adjusted yourself against her body once more only to gasp as the tingle between your legs increased tenfold. No longer was it just a little feeling, but a caress. With a gasp you sat up, throwing Rey’s legs off of you and spreading yours as wide as you could. The caress moved up your crotch and you could see an indent as an invisible pair of fingers pressed against the crotch of your underwear. Someone was molesting you through the Force, and you didn’t need to think too hard to figure out who it was. You threw your legs over the side of the bed to confront Kylo, to tell him that wasn’t okay and that you wouldn’t tolerate it when another sound went through his mind, but it wasn’t him speaking.

He was crying, sobbing, wailing in your mind, and it was loud enough for you to need to cover your ears. Something was seriously wrong with Kylo, and your position as his soulmate would not allow him to be that cut up by himself. You began moving almost instantly, prepared to help him deal with whatever detrimental thoughts were plaguing him. On your way out the door and up the stairs you listened to his grief:

_ She doesn’t need this. She doesn’t want this. She wants Ben, and I’ll never be him again. _

The moment those words fluttered through your mind your heart shattered into two. Was this really what this was about? Kylo was sobbing because he knew you’d never love him as he was. That simply was not true. You had come to accept the fact that you loved him, but you realized the two of you would never be complete without Ben. On any normal day you would find something like this irritating, but this wasn’t a normal day. This wasn’t a normal circumstance. This was your soulmate, and you could feel his fractured soul splintering with every sob that came from him. You couldn’t let him fill himself with this much melancholy. You had to do something. Without even knocking you swung the door open, and you were not prepared to see what sat before you.

Kylo sat shirtless on the bed facing you. He was shivering, quaking while holding one of his grey towels in his hand. Just from his posture he appeared to be so weak, so distraught and so scared. When he picked his head up he looked even worse. It looked as if he had been crying for hours. Everything from his eyes to his cheeks to his ears were a deep red, and his entire face was swollen almost beyond recognition. His hair was matted and stuck to his face in places, so disheveled like it hadn’t been cared for all day. This was not the Kylo you knew. This was not the Ben you wanted to know.

“What--what are you doing here?” He exclaimed so loudly all of the sudden. You watched as he stood to his feet, throwing the towel so violently to the floor and bared his teeth as if he wanted to hurt you. You had never seen him this angry, but you weren’t afraid. This wasn’t him. This was his fear and anguish making its ugly head known from inside of the man you loved. “Go back to your bedroom, to your  _ scavenger,  _ and leave--” He started to say, but you wouldn’t allow his rage to consume him. Boldly you stepped up to him, took his wet cheeks in your hands and stared deep into his somber eyes.

“Stop, just stop,” You begged him. You were on the verge of tears as well, and you just wanted him to calm down. “I can hear you, I can  _ feel  _ you. Ben, you’re tormenting yourself! You don’t deserve this, you’re--” Suddenly he ripped himself from your hands, walking over to the wall and unleashing his brute force against it in the form of a punch. It was strong enough to dent the steel in his wall, and it was strong enough to make you stop and worry even more for him.

Everything was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was his sniffled as he seemed to stand against the wall and think carefully about what he would say next. He sighed, brought his arms behind his back and relaxed finally. It was exactly what you wanted to see, but the words that came from his mouth were disheartening.

“Ben Solo is dead. Gone. He’s never coming back.” He said, his mood finally tanking back to the sad state it was in when you first got here.

“You know that’s not true,” You sighed along with him. “I’ll tell you every day for the rest of our lives if I have to. Ben’s still there. He’s alive, and he deserves to be happy.” You were begging him to understand at this point. You hated how hard he fought it when you could practically see the light pouring from the cracks in his faltering demeanor. Kylo turned around, stared at you for a moment before walking back over to the bed and sitting down. He stared at the floor for a moment before motioning for you to come over. 

“Come, sit with me.” By now he was calm, but you could still feel his heart pounding in his chest. You were starting to feel strangely as the feeling around you changed dramatically. But, you wouldn’t deny him when your presence had obviously calmed him down. You sat next to him, and when he threw his arm around you you snuggled into him. One of your arms sat behind him while the other draped across his chest and rested on his shoulder. Both of his arms came around yours and you just held each other. The soulmates. The dyad. This was exactly how you wanted it to be.

“He’s in there,” You said. From the way you were positioned it was as if you were speaking directly into his head. “He knows what he has to do, and I know he has the strength to do it.” You felt Kylo move his head there above you, and you felt something warm and wet roll down the back of your neck. He was crying again, and you knew he knew you were right. You could almost feel him hanging on by a thread, could feel him faltering second after second. You felt like you were closer than ever in helping him cross from the Dark to the Light, and you would do anything to see that happen. You leaned up, placed your hand from behind him onto his cheek and made the split second decision to kiss him. He began shaking there against you, grabbing at the back of your head and pulling you into him. He was distracting himself again, and you wouldn’t let that happen.

Before you could object he was repositioning you, pushing you down onto the bed and mounting you, just like your first day in his bedroom. Just like that same encounter you melted into him, feeling yourself becoming one not with Kylo, but with Ben. Only this time, you’d fight as hard as you could to make him see this is how he deserved to feel all the time. 

With your lips locked together and his hands roaming all over your body, it came to no surprise that your clothes were quickly being removed. You could feel your lust taking over quickly and clouding your vision, and you thought that’s what he wanted. For you to let Ben go and to allow Kylo to have you. But you wouldn’t. He was so close. You could feel Ben breaking from just beneath the surface. He was reaching for you. Calling for you. Begging you to save him, and if this had to be the way then so be it. You allowed Kylo to undress you, then watched as he undressed himself, and once the two of you were completely nude, stripped of the clothing that had been restricting both of you this entire time. You felt like he was vulnerable enough so that you could speak directly to his soul.

“Ben,” You moaned as he kissed his way down your body. “Ben, please.” You weren’t really sure what you were begging for. Maybe it was for the release of the sexual tension that had existed between the two of you for months. Maybe it was for him to take care of your mounting horniness as your bodies pressed together there in his bed. Maybe it was for Ben to make himself known, or maybe it was a combination of everything. Your physical needs and your psychological needs were clashing and fighting against one another, but you never would lose sight of the man you loved. 

“Ben, he’s, he’s…” He mumbled as his hardening cock lined up with your entrance. This was far from your first time having sex. You knew the routine by now, and you were more than ready for him. You were already so wet even without the foreplay you normally engaged in with your partners, and you could only conclude that it was because you were finally going to have sex with the person you were destined to spend the rest of your life with. Kylo was faltering there above you, and you couldn’t let him stop. You took his cheeks into your hands again and forced his attention back to you, smiling up at him warmly. 

“He’s right here,” You reminded him, feeling your arms shake in anticipation. “And, and he’s going to make love to his soulmate.” At that point, something in his eye changed. It wasn’t the lighting as there were no lights on in the room. It wasn’t his pupil size because his eyes were so dark you couldn’t see them very well. It wasn’t the dryness from his lack of tears, or wetness from his eyes tearing up. It was something different. Something you couldn’t see, but feel. Your hands went from his face to his back, and that’s when he began to enter you. You shut your eyes, relaxed as you kept yourself open wide for him. It seemed like it took no effort for him at all to enter you, and as soon as both of you were comfortable, as soon as you felt his cock dragging effortlessly along your slick walls, and as soon as he had made it as far as he could possibly go, everything around you seemed to have changed. 

You felt closer to him than ever. You felt like you knew him inside and out. You could see everything good about him. His kindness, his generosity, his strength and his power, and you could see none of the bad. The man that was on top of you shone bright in the Light of the Force. You could see him for who he really was. Ben Solo. You had done it, even if it was for just a moment.

“Ben,” You exclaimed again as you hugged him with your arms and legs. He began to drag himself out of you, and he did so with a light hearted moan. “ _ Oh, _ you’re perfect. This is perfect.” You said as the pleasure began to go to your head. You had won. You won his heart and you won your own personal victory in bringing out the best in him. You had Ben, and the other half of your soul. All that was left for you to do was sit back and enjoy the feeling of him inside of you, and that’s exactly what you planned on doing.

His pace picked up quickly, and as it did you could feel your orgasm growing closer and closer. Your moans became loud and plentiful as did Kylo’s, and there was so much going on that you found you couldn’t keep your hands off of him. The feeling of his headboard rattling against the wall. His grunting, groaning, and moaning. His hot breath against your face and his hot body pressing against yours. The friction. The pulling and pushing. It was all enough to completely push you over the edge. You clawed at Ben’s back, digging your fingernails into his skin on impulse as you threw your head back. It was as if you were possessed, crying out in ecstasy as your orgasm took you over. It wasn’t too long after that Kylo was right behind you, stiffening inside of you and filling you with his seed. You could feel your center warming as he grimaced and allowed himself to spill, and when it was all over, when you were only left with the two of you in your right minds, when it was just you and him, you switched your hold on his back to the sides of his neck.

“I, I love you, Ben.” You said quietly, still quivering from the orgasm that had rocked your entire world. For a moment, he smiled at you, pushing some of your sweaty hair from your face and resting his hand on your cheek. You fully expected him to say the same to you, to confess his love for you again and actually mean it this time. You stared up at him in awe, and when he took in a deep breath you thought you would finally get your wish.

“Never make love to your enemies, Jinn.” He said, rolling out and off of you. You could hardly believe your ears. You followed him as he stood from the bed and walked over to the wall, your jaw hanging limp and your heart coming to a standstill in your chest. He had just gone from Ben Solo back to Kylo Ren; from the Light straight back to the Dark. You had worked so hard, and you finally got it out of him only for him to snap right back and practically rip your heart right out of your chest in the process. _Never make love to your enemies._ He wasn't your enemy, but had he just become one?

“What?” You asked, sitting up just as Kylo was shuffling his way out of the bed. 

“I told you, you can’t change me,” He stood completely naked next to his window, and when he turned around you could see the same broken look upon his face you had seen when you first entered the bedroom. You had made no progress, was right back at square one with him and it hurt  _ so  _ much. “No matter how much you try, I’ll always be Kylo. Even if it means you can never love me.” Another tear fell down his face, another broken promise and another failure in your book. You lost, and you officially felt like all hope had been lost for him. Snatching his long blanket you stood to your feet, and you began sprinting out of his room and wrapping yourself in it. Would you give up? Was this the final straw? Of course it wasn’t. You’d never give up on Ben.

But tonight, you allowed yourself to cry over him and his stubbornness just as you should. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the 2nd to last chapter. This fic has been a wild ride, and I'm so sad to see it end!

The next day you sat on the floor of the kitchen in tears, nursing a bottle of wine and a bowl half full of sugary cereal at your feet. Rey sat next to you with the same bowl of cereal in her hands, consoling you as best as she could but it simply would work. You were so hurt that Kylo had disrespected you blatantly, had thrown your emotions out the window after sharing such an intimate moment with you. You really thought you had his heart, and then he reminded you that he was your enemy. It hurt you so much. You hardly knew how to handle yourself.

“Why, Rey? Just why?” You asked, taking another swing of wine. “Why does he act like this? Why does he hate me so much?” You could feel yourself getting tipsy with every gulp of tasty red wine, and each gulp just made you sadder and sadder. You didn’t think you’d ever get over this. You’d have to eventually, but you didn’t know if you were strong enough.

“He doesn’t hate you, dear,” Rey said, spooning more cereal into her mouth. “From what I know about Ben and about you and your relationship with him, I know he loves you. He’s just putting it off. Fighting it. He used it as a manipulation tactic against you, and it's working. You can’t let him get to your head like that.” She was beginning to look like a mess of colors all mixed together, and you were losing your grasp on what was being said to you.

“I, I love him so much. I want him. I want  _ Ben  _ so badly! He deserves so much, and, and…” You couldn’t continue your sentence. You broke down into tears yet again and leaned into Rey. She held you there for as long as you needed, and you needed her so badly. Where Kylo’s brutal rejection ended, Rey’s undying love and support began. You sobbed on her shoulder, you let her speak to you as softly and you tried to listen. You knew this wasn’t healthy, but you had no other choice. You needed to let your emotions out, and Rey was there to help you.

It felt like you had sat there with her for days before anything changed, and when it did you realized a little too late that the change was for the worse. A tall shadow was cast over you, and when you looked up you were staring at a black wall of robes. You could feel Kylo’s anger as he stood tall over you, but you didn’t have much to say to him. You knew it would have been best to stay quiet, but your drunkenness only encouraged your rage.

“You’re a coward!” You shouted at him, standing and almost tipping back over to the ground. “You’re afraid! Afraid of what you know you deserve! You, you fucking--” You started, but Rey put her arms around you and shushed you. You wiped your mouth free of your saliva, wiped the tears from your eyes as you stared daggers at Kylo. You let go of Rey as she unwrapped her arms from you, and you watched as she stepped right up to Kylo.  It was like watching a lamb take on a wolf, a gentle woman taking on an enraged giant. She moved in slow motion, but you managed to catch the sight of her placing her hand on his cheek.

“She’s angry at you, but she still loves you,” You could just barely understand her, but as you stepped closer you could hear her better and realized she was on your side. “We both know you’ll do the right thing, Ben, and we’ll never give up on you.” She stepped away, back to you and taking you under her arm. Before you knew it she was leading you away, back to the room where she sat you down in the bed. There, you contemplated what she had said.

Yes, you were angry. Yes, you were bitter, and no, you'd never give up on him. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you continued to try and calm yourself. It felt good to let it all out, but you couldn't continue to show him that you were this caught up over him. Rey said it right: This is what he wanted. He wanted to control and maniuplate you, and rip what you wanted right out from under you. He wanted you to give up, to accept the Dark side and rule with him, but that wasn't going to happen. You decided right then and there that you'd allow yourself to grieve for the rest of the day, and then you'd go back to fighting against him tomorrow. It's what made the most sense, and you could live with yourself for the rest of the day knowing you had a plan. You laid yourself down, cuddled against the pillow and stared through your blurry vision at the wall in front of you. Sleep was calling your name, and you figured that was the best course of action given everything you had been through. 

“Just try and rest, okay?” She said, pushing the blanket over you. “Don’t worry about Ben. I’m sure he’ll come around soon.” She consoled you peacefully. You reached out and took her hand, held it tight before letting go and draping your hand over the side of the bed. Rey stepped away, disappearing through the still open door. You tried to call after her, to remind her that Kylo was home and he didn’t want her to walk around without you, but it was too late. You blinked and you were alone, not knowing what was going on or where Rey was going. In the end, all you could do was close your eyes and rest just as Rey told you to do. Maybe, when you were sober, you could try again.

And try again you did.

Again and again, you’d plead with Ben. You’d tell him it wasn’t too late, that he could turn his life around, and you did it in the most inconspicuous way possible. Caresses in which you’d transfer Light energy to him in the slightest way possible, smiling at him over dinner as you’d imagine what it would be like once he was reunited with his mother. When training you’d give him your all, and on the off chance when you did win you’d attribute it all to the Force, and each time you realized Ben was fighting you less and less. You could see it in his eyes, could feel it in your soul. And when you chose to make love to him, you could feel it even strongly. 

Some nights you could feel his soul calling out to yours, and you’d go to him and lay underneath of him while he had you. It seemed like the most natural thing to do and, the next time you allowed him to fuck you, you kept feelings out of it. It had already been so long since you had sex, and every time you found yourself tangled up with Kylo under his sheets, on the couch, in the kitchen, or in one of the hallways, you looked at it as a mutual act of stress relief. He needed your body and you needed his, and once it was over you would go straight back working on him. Every day it was the same in and out, and every day you hoped that you’d be getting closer to your goal.

Until one day, everything had changed. 

By this point in your captivity you were strong in the Force and in raw strength just as Kylo wanted you to be, but he never put you to work. He would try his hardest to take you out and keep you away from Rey, but when you were alone with her the two of you realized Kylo hadn’t done anything to advance your career in the Order. He hadn’t interrogated Rey. In fact he had given her more liberty. Any time he’d come home after giving you a day off and she’d be out and about in his quarters with you he hardly ever said anything. You were beginning to wonder if he was softening toward her too, but it was still up in the air. He spent the majority of his time with you and, on this particular night, this was no different.

Rey was downstairs laid out on the couch while you and Kylo were making love in his room upstairs. You could still hear the TV playing carrying lightly through his home, and you assumed it was because you and Rey had to sleep in the silence of the dead of night and she just couldn’t stand it. Kylo paid it no mind, and neither did you. The two of you went through your regular routine of touching and feeling one another, kissing one another, and, just like every time Kylo took you to bed, you could feel him losing his grip on the Dark. It frustrated you so much that when he made love to you he was the truest to himself, but the moment it was over he’d shut you out. It was to the point that you stopped encouraging him by calling him “Ben” months ago. It was your physical, human need you were allowing him to fulfill for you. That was it.

“I hope you know I love you,” He whispered as he fucked you. This wasn’t new. He was always saying he loved you, but you really couldn’t tell if it was genuine or not. You allowed him to train you. You allowed him access to the most intimate parts of your body. You told him you loved him and that you’d do anything for him, and yet he still fought you every step of the way when you tried to lead him down the path of redemption. You had given up almost all hope in ever making it out of the Order, and even though you hadn’t told Rey that your spirits were slipping you thought that she could tell. 

“I love you too,” You said back. A wave of pleasure ran through you as you answered him. It was what your souls needed. You simply needed each other. You allowed him to thrust in and out of you, climbing higher and feeling your orgasm being just moments away. You closed your eyes, tipped your head back, and just as you were about to let go and allow yourself to finish, a loud noise took you by completely by surprise. 

It was like an explosion. In fact, if you didn’t know any better you would have assumed it was an explosion. “What was that?” You asked as your ears began to ring. The moment Kylo slid out of you you wasted no time in sitting up. He was the first to rise, but you couldn’t move fast enough when an ear piercing scream echoed from downstairs.

“The damn scavenger,” Kylo grumbled as he quickly hurried to his sweat pants that were on the floor. He seemed annoyed. His thoughts were loud and clear even without having to pry too hard into his mind. He thought Rey had done something to his home, getting herself into trouble or even escaping. He was afraid he'd lose her and his control over her. You, on the other hand, were scared out of your mind.

“Rey!” You shouted, picking up the shirt you had been wearing and scampering for Kylo’s underwear. Even though you were on the edge of an orgasm all of that had flown out the window at the thought of your best friend being in danger. Your feet couldn’t move fast enough as you raced out of Kylo’s room and down the stairs Kylo was hot on your heels, trying to grasp ahold of you to keep you from running headfirst into danger. But you didn’t care. You had proven to him that you could handle your own. It was him that had been keeping you confined for so long, keeping you out of real danger; it had nothing to do with you and your choices. You turned the corner off of the stairs and ran into the living room only to stop when you saw perhaps the last thing you expected to see.

With only the bright blue light of the TV illuminating her, Rey stood in the center of Kylo’s room with her arms wrapped around someone’s shoulders. That same person held her just as tightly, but as you followed their hands around her back you found that there was another set of arms around her too. You stood there confused, but when they finally let her go and you could see more of their faces you were shocked beyond belief to find that both Poe Dameron and Finn were in Kylo’s home, and they were making themselves quite cozy with Rey. You gasped, immediately recognized the situation for what it was:

Your rescue.

You didn’t know how, or when, or why, but they were literally the answer you had been seeking. You wanted your freedom. To be free to love, to use the Force any way you wanted to, and to be with the people you knew you deserved. You took a dive for them, ready to be apart of their hug even though you had no idea if they knew you or not. It didn’t matter. With tears in your eyes you lunged for them only to be pulled back violently by none other than the man that had been holding you hostage.

“You’ll all die!” Kylo exclaimed in a rage. You felt your stomach drop ten feet in your own body as the once soft blue light was quickly devoured by the angry red light that emitted from the unstable blade of his lightsaber. It ignited just inches away from your ear, leaving them ringing just as loudly as they were when the bomb went off. “I’ll kill you all, all three of you! How dare you break into my home like this!” You took a look to his front door and saw that, indeed, a hole had been blown straight through it. Wires sparked from inside of the door, and parts of it were still glowing red as they began to cool. It was a hectic situation, and especially worrisome when you realized they had no way of defending themselves. 

“No, Kylo stop it!” You said, immediately utilizing the Force to throw his arm off of you, but he had you locked down. You couldn’t move, couldn’t protest or anything. There was just you and Kylo.

“I’ll have every member of my army lined up outside of my home to kill you…” Kylo threatened the trio with his mighty words, but you could see right through him. He was scared, horrified to think that the Resistance had caught up to him and was coming to take these two women back from him. You clutched his arm, dug your fingernails into his skin and fought against him. You realized that this was it. This would be your last chance to save him. Because the Resistance had to have fought a hard battle to get here to save you, and whether or not you were running away with them or they were carrying your dead body to their ship, you vowed you’d be getting out.

In the blink of an eye Poe grasped onto Rey and pushed her back, and at the same time both men drew their blasters. “Don’t do this Ren,” Poe warned in a grave voice. Both his look and Finn's mirrored the seriousness in his voice. They weren't playing around, and you could tell they were both ready to fire at Kylo if they absolutely had to.

“It doesn’t have to be this way. No one has to die, just let them go.” Finn responded shortly after. You could feel the tension, the terror, and the uncertainty coming straight from Ren. Just feet away from you, the now reunited Resistance team were radiating fear as well. You didn’t know how to feel, and it wasn’t until Kylo put his saber at rest that you began to feel differently. You relaxed your grip on his arm that lay across your chest, but your peace was short lived. You blinked as something cold was pressed into your temple. You were frozen in fear as you tried to reason with yourself that Kylo wasn’t doing what you thought he was, but you could feel him destabilizing in your soul. He was losing it, and this action was simply the dark icing on the bitter cake that was the unfortunate situation you had found yourself in.

“You three can walk out of here with your lives. You can leave my ship, and you can return to your base and never come back, and she will live…” He began just as your heart stopped. Poe and Finn both dropped their weapons immediately, sweating as unfiltered panic ran across their faces. “But you take another step closer, and I will ignite this blade clean through her skull and neither of us will win.” With that, you felt Kylo’s soul go as black as it could. No longer were you fighting for Ben. Ben was not there. There was just Kylo; the man who had just threatened to kill his own soulmate. 

“Okay, okay,” Poe said, pleading as his brown eyes bugged out of his head. “Let’s just, let’s think about this, okay? No one has to die.” He chuckled, clearly trying to downplay the situation in order to reason with Kylo. The hopeless, unforgiving blackness of his soul began to engulf you. You broke down into sobs, bending at your knees as you tried to collapse but Kylo stood you straight up. This was it. You’d likely find out in a matter of seconds if Ben could truly be saved or not. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Kylo said casually, adjusting the lightsaber at your head and twisting it so he had a better grip on the button that would ignite it. “It’s your choice. Does Jinn die, or do you allow us to live our lives in peace?” Behind them Rey began wailing, but you could feel her unwillingness to help you as to not set Kylo off. You felt like you were walking a thread of a tightrope, and should that tight rope fail for any reason, you would lose your life in the most brutal way possible.

“Jinn doesn’t want to be here with you, Ren,” Finn spoke up, this time reaching his empty hand out for you. “Haven’t you caused enough harm? Let go of her, give her and all of us our freedom.”

“ _ No!”  _ Kylo shouted, causing you to close your eyes and brace for impact. His arm tightened around you to the point where your chest could not expand to breathe, and your hopes were diminishing little by little. He was unraveling, and you realized that if you didn’t step in you’d likely lose your life. You tried to calm yourself as the men still tried to reason with him. Rey did the same but you knew it would never work. Kylo needed to hear you, your heart, and your soul. You were his last chance; you were your own last chance. You took a deep breath, began to meditate just as he taught you long, long ago. You could feel it. He was still there and open for you. You just had to grasp onto him and never let go.

_ You don’t have to do this. _ You said to him in his head.

_ I do. I’ll never let you go. Even if we must die together, I’ll never lose you.  _ He answered. Your anxiety began to skyrocket as he spoke about death, but you couldn’t give up now. Both of your lives were on the line. You had to at least try.

_ You don’t have to let me go. We don’t have to part ways. You know how this needs to end. You know what  _ we  _ need. Please, Ben. Make the right choice.  _ Your hands moved to his just as the room went quiet. The other three realized the two of you were having an exchange and, so far, it was working. They stayed out of it, and that was exactly what you needed. It took Ren a long time to respond to you, but when he did it wasn’t in the form of words.

It was in sobs. Sobs that went far beyond your mind. Sobs that made their way out into the open and into the ears of the Resistance, and sobs that stunned you as you realized that you had done it. You and only you had broken Kylo’s exterior, and things were already looking positive. 

“I, they, they don’t want me. They can’t want me back,” He said, still holding onto you as tight as he could. “They’ll never want me back, I’ve made so many mistakes. Dad, mom, I--” He started to say. It was then everything within him broke. He let go of you, pushing you in front of Resistance in order to fend for yourself. Both Poe and Finn reached for you, to pull you from the unstable man that had been holding you hostage but you refused to go with them. You were close to breaking him, and if this was going to be your last chance at saving him then you were going to take it as hard as you could. 

“No, Ben, you know that’s not true,” You said, falling to your knees in front of him. You wasted no time in wrapping your arms around him, squeezing him and hugging him as hard as you could. He wrapped his arms around you, balling his hands into your shirt as if he never wanted to let go. But that’s what he had to do. He had to let go. “You can change. You can put all of this behind you. We can do it together. Your past doesn’t matter when your future can be so bright. Ben, your mother wants nothing but to hold you again, to kiss you, and to be the great son she always knew you could be.” Boldly, you placed your hands on his cheeks and lifted his broken face to yours. He looked so fearful and vulnerable, but you’d never give up on him.

“Ben, they’re waiting for you,” You said, feeling the darkness slipping from him inch by inch. He reached his hands up to your neck, holding you just as he had in the past. You saw a sparkle in his eye, could see the image of his mother clear in his mind. He smiled at you, still looking and feeling unsure of himself but it was over. At the thought of having his world ripped from his hands, he did it. Kylo had died, and Ben Solo had risen from his shadow.

“Are, are you sure--” He started to ask, but the sound of a blaster shot rang out and stopped his speech short. For a moment, you were just as confused as he was. You began to turn and look around to see why a blaster had been fired, but were once again stopped short. The first thing you felt was the heat. The piercing pain in your abdomen didn’t start for another few seconds, and when you looked down you saw a wound sitting open and bleeding right next to your belly button. 

“You fucking idiot!” Poe shouted, drawing your attention to your right where the blaster had been fired. The two men stepped into your field of vision, Poe looking angry and pained while Finn held a look of horror on his face. The pain was beginning to seep all throughout your chest, into your arms, and to your head, and you still couldn’t understand what had happened. “You were supposed to shoot him! Hux said shoot  _ him!”  _

There you saw Finn standing with his blaster pointed straight at you, and you didn’t know what to think. You turned and looked at Ben who was staring at you with just as much terror as you felt, and you realized that the situation was far worse than you imagined. They had been sent to kill Kylo, but somehow managed to miss him and hit you instead. It was like all of the jokes about Stormtroopers being horrible shots you had heard back on Earth had come true, and they had come true in the worst way possible. 

“He was too close! He, she, they--” Finn blabbered, just as Rey cried out to you again. Both you and Ben were paralyzed in fear, and neither of you knew what to do. Everyone started talking at once, and the pain within you began to grow. Ben’s hands went from your neck to your abdomen, and your hands went to his arms where you clung to him for dear life.

“Ben,” You whispered as your vision began to go black. “P-please, help…” You never finished your sentence, because you had simply faded into the darkness. Collapsing into Ben’s arms you began the fight for your life. More importantly, Ben was the one who set everything into motion.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not one that knows a lot about guns, or blasters from Star Wars so some of what's presented in this chapter may not be accurate. Apologies in advance.

You couldn’t see it, and you couldn’t hear it as Ben hoisted you into his arms and began barking orders at the Resistance members in front of him. He demanded they take you and him to their ship and take you immediately to the Resistance for you to be treated for their negligence, and everyone was on board except for Finn. While you lay bleeding profusely in Ben’s arms, he protested that they were given these exact coordinates and let in by General Armitage Hux in order to kill Kylo Ren and give you and Rey the freedom you deserved. He pointed the gun at Ben one too many times, and Ben was quick to correct the situation by violently throwing the blaster from his hand and choking him with the Force.

“You are taking us to your people, and you are going to help me save her life!” He bellowed, and when Ben finally let him go Poe was quick to interject.

“Mama Leia will be happy with this,” He said, kicking Finn’s blaster toward Rey. “Welcome back, Ben.” Poe said proudly. He placed a firm hand upon Ben’s shoulder and smiled warmly at him and, had the situation not been urgent, Ben knew he would have broken down into tears. This is what he had needed all along. Acceptance when he thought he was not wanted. Welcoming when he thought he was banished. Love, loyalty, and bonding, and he got it all from you. You mattered to him most, and even though he wanted to rejoice and celebrate the crumbling of his chains, he needed to get you proper care and to safety first. 

So side by side, the four of them ran down the halls together, following Finn and Poe who had memorized the path Hux wanted them to take out. The entire time Finn moaned and complained about not trusting Ben, about how he had spent all of his life being abused by him and his policies, but both Poe and Rey were on Ben’s side. Rey begged him to understand that he had changed. She could look at him and see the difference, she had seen him change day after day during her imprisonment, and she trusted him more than anything. It was enough for Poe who could see the good in anyone, and Ben knew deep down it would be enough for you too. He stayed quiet the entire time, focusing only on making sure your heart was still beating and that you were still alive. He could feel your soul clinging to life, clinging to him, and he would not let you die.

Ben could hardly believe that the hallways were so empty, just as he couldn’t believe this entire thing had been a set up against him by General Hux. He was hurt, broken in fact that Hux was, essentially, turning his entire organization against him, but at the moment he couldn’t focus on that. The woman he loved was dying in his arms, and he had to get her to safety.

The two men led the three of them to a wall that, when activated by a remote that had been sent directly to the Resistance Base, would collapse the entire metal wall and reveal the empty, unused hangar. Kylo had known this hangar was abandoned, but when the wall fell he was astounded to see a massive ship waiting for them.

“Hux is not going to be happy about this,” Finn grumbled. The ladder dropped as they approached the ship and Finn was the first to climb aboard. 

“Stop stressing, stormtrooper. We’re still getting rid of Kylo Ren for him, just bringing out Ben Solo instead of killing him like he wanted.” As Poe began to climb the ladder he looked over his shoulder at Ben and winked at him, and Ben felt more welcome than ever. She had been right all along. He did belong here in the Resistance with her, with Rey, and with all of these other people that would embrace him as theirs.

It took some awkward movement, some pushing and pulling and working together with Poe in order to get Jinn up the ladder, but once she and him had made it up safely Ben set to work right away in healing her. He placed her limp body onto the nearest table, completely disregarding the various cups and plates that had been set upon them. Behind him both Rey and Finn climbed into the ship, and the first thing Rey did was rush to his side. 

“Is she gonna make it?” She said, diving in with her hands and beginning to pull her blouse apart just as Ben had already done.

“Tell them to take the ship up and out now,” Ben said, conveying the urgency in his voice as strongly as he possibly could. Beside him Rey was shaking, and she could barely hide the crack in her voice as she told Poe to take it up. Ben could barely focus on anything else other than starting the healing process as soon as he could. “An entry wound in her back, and an exit wound at her pelvis. I swear if she doesn’t make it I’m going to kill that man--” He started to say just as he placed his hand above the wound on her front, but Rey placed her blood soaked hand on top of his and stopped him.

“Ben,” She whispered with tears in her eyes. “She’s going to make it. She was strong enough to pull you to the light; she’s strong enough to pull through this.” Ben stared back at her, at her small, delicate hands as she laid them right on top of his. They would do this together. They would fix the woman they loved together. 

If Finn had been aiming for Kylo, then he was way off with his shot. The condensed bolt of energy had entered through her hip, shattered her right hip bone, and exited through her belly right next to her belly button. Her flesh and bone had slowed the plasma down enough that it didn’t touch Ben, but as he and Rey focused all of their energy and thoughts on using the Force to heal her, he wished he would have been the one to have gotten hit. She didn’t deserve this. He couldn’t imagine the pain she had to have been in, and couldn’t imagine the pain that would come with healing this. No he couldn’t put her pelvis back together with the Force, and no he couldn’t completely close the wound. But between him and Rey they could stop the bleeding, and they could keep her asleep and comfortable until they reached wherever they needed to be. His fingers curled around her wound as the Force set to work on his bondmate just as the ship began to rise. He could do this. They could do this. They could start a new life with one another right where he belonged.

\--

Upon waking up in a completely new environment from where you had passed out, you jolted awake with a scream. It all hit you all at once. Being shot, being in the worst pain imaginable, and waking up to Ben and Rey’s hands on your wounds. They had been applying pressure to your hip and seemingly crumbling your broken bone in the process. It was torture, but each and every time you woke one of them would put you back to sleep. Now you were awake with no one at your side. You had a thick white cast covering your entire hip down to your right foot, and no answers. Where was Ben? Where were you? Where was Rey, and Finn, and Poe? Your hands curled in the hospital bed sheets as you looked around, wanting to get up and run in search of your bond mate. He couldn’t have been left behind. He was there. He was with you. 

He was  _ Ben.  _

You had finally been successful in turning him, in saving him, in bringing him back to the light. You had single handedly rescued Ben Solo when Finn had fired upon you, trying to kill him. The thought caused you even more anxiety. Had he been hit? Had he been killed upon making it into the Resistance? You cried out again, desperately needing answers but no one was around to give them to you. You needed someone to reassure you and tell you everything was going to be okay, and luckily for you, your pleas eventually did fall on listening ears. The door swung open, and in came none other than Ben Solo.

He looked so different. So healthy, so happy even though his face held so much concern. His scar from his fight with Rey had vanished, the bags that hung under his eyes before were gone, and his hair and skin looked clean and healthy. He looked younger and more energized, not anything like the Kylo Ren that you knew. Dressed in loose tan clothing with ankle high black boots he was almost unrecognizable, but the reaching of your soul to his told you that this was the man you had fallen head over heels in love with. The man that wanted you. The man you deserved and needed. 

“Jinn, Jinn you’re awake,” He breathed. Immediately his eyes began welling with tears. He took your cheeks in his hands and immediately placed a kiss upon your lips. You were put at ease. You had never felt more comfortable or peaceful as you were receiving a kiss from Ben Solo. The kisses you shared with Kylo, the love you made to him and the time you spent with him never came anywhere close to the blissfulness you felt with Ben. You had done it. Ben Solo had been redeemed, and he didn’t have to die in order to fulfill his destiny. Your arms came up around his neck as you two melted into one another, your souls rejoicing as they now were a match. You had been right all along; Ben Solo had come to follow your path to the light and that was exactly where you and him both belonged.

“I was so worried about you. Your hip, is it--” He started to say, but you didn’t want to focus on you right now.

“I’m fine,” You cut him off, then looked up and smiled at him. “How are you, soulmate?” You asked him in jest. You were expecting him to simply go into an explanation on his time in the Resistance so far, but that was far from what you got. Instead, Ben broke down into tears, wrapping his arms around you and holding you as close as he could. 

“It feels so good,” He bawled, and you squeezed him tight as he let it all out. “I feel free. I feel human again. The Dark, it was never for me.” His hands bunched in your hospital gown while you ran your hands up and down his back. Yes. This was what you wanted all this time.

“I always told you, when you stopped fighting it, when you climbed to the Light you’d be free of your pain,” You felt him nod against you, felt him rut his head against your shoulder. This was such a blessing, and had you known from the beginning that you’d make it here, that you and Kylo Ren would live happily ever after in the Resistance while you were still on Earth, you never would have believed it.

“This is where I want to be, with you. I belong here,” He said, taking a breath and pulling away from you. You smiled at him, blinking a few tears away of your own before answering him.

“ _ We _ belong here, Ben.” You reminded him, and he smiled lovingly down at you. He nodded at you, sat down on the bed next to you and took your hand in his.

“Do you feel any better?” He asked, but you didn’t even have time to answer his question before a quiet knock on your door rang out. You and Ben both turned to the door and smiled as Rey peaked her head around the corner. She too was dressed in brand new white clothing, and looked just as healthy as Ben did.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” She said, stepping into the room and right up to you. “Jinn, oh, you’re awake and you’re looking so good!” She squealed, coming in and giving you a hug as well. 

“I could say the same thing about you,” You said. Ben took your hand in his again as you turned all of your attention to Rey, becoming overcome by your emotions yet again. You had your two favorite people here with you in the heart of the Resistance. There was nothing more that you could ask for, and when Ben dropped your hand in favor of holding his arm out to both of you, you broke down into tears. You had done it. You had been the one to save both Rey and Ben Solo, and you did it while growing and nurturing your love for both of them. Ben’s strong arms held both of you tight together, and it was your turn to cry on his shoulder.

“This is our new home. Together, we’ll lead the Resistance,” She said triumphantly.

“The First Order be damned,” Ben followed her, and you held them tight.

“I love you guys,” You whispered, then both Rey and Kylo said it back to you. The three of your heads pushed together for one blissful moment before Ben lifted his head from yours. You followed him with your eyes only to see him staring at the door in awe. You could no longer feel his heart beating, couldn’t feel him breathing or even thinking as he stood from the bed and began ambling over to the door. It wasn’t until you looked over that you finally figured out why. 

A shadow loomed in the doorway. A woman cloaked in grey with her brown hair tied up in tight braids on the sides and back of her head. She had a stoic look upon her old and weathered face, and it only took a few moments for your mind to connect the dots. Ben’s heart was exploding at the moment, and his soul was filled with mind bending joy. It was his mother. It was Leia Organa standing in the doorway waiting to see her son that had been guarding his soulmate the entire time. Ben took the tiniest steps toward her, and when he got within half a foot of her he simply collapsed into her arms.

“Mommy,” He wailed, breaking down into tears once more. Leia smiled, hugged her son tight as tears fell down her face. It was an even more touching scene than when you were reunited with Ben, and you were honored to have a front row seat in the reunification of Ben Solo and his mother. “Mom, I’m, I’m so sorry--” He started to say into the crook of her neck, but she shushed him. She patted his back, swayed with him even though he had to hunch over like a giant cuddling with a normal person, but you could tell she would do anything to comfort her baby.

“There’s no reason to apologize, Benny,” She whispered to him. “I’m here. It doesn’t matter what you’ve done. I’ve wanted you back in my arms for years now, and I finally have you.” Her arms came around his neck and she hugged him close. Almost immediately after that she broke down into sobs herself. “Your mother is here. She’s here for you, baby.” She assured him.

Perhaps this had always been your role in the Star Wars Universe. Perhaps the gods, or the maker, or whatever had placed you in this universe as a Jinn because they knew the Force would awaken within you, that you would be among the last Jedi, and that you would raise the last Skywalker. You were a Jinn, and as your grandfather once said, your focus determines your reality. You wouldn’t allow Ben Solo to die an unnecessary and painful death, and you focused all of your attention on him. You had won. Ben Solo would live and thrive because of you, and you’d be right there next to him.

And you wouldn’t dare set another foot on Earth if it meant you got to live the rest of your life here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this touching story comes to an end.  
> Thanks again to Illyrika for the request. I know I missed a few things you wanted me to write, but I hope that you still loved it!   
> -Jenn Noir


End file.
